Il a suffit d'une soirée
by LittleMasen
Summary: Qui n'est jamais tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? Bella Swan a 22 ans, elle connaît Edward depuis la maternelle , ils ont toujours eu pour habitude de faire tout ensemble... Seulement, voilà quelques années que Bella ne pense plus à Edward comme un simple ami. C'est allé si vite, elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte...
1. Prologue

Hey ! Voici le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et soyez indulgent s'il vous plais. C'est ma première Fiction et j'y tiens tellement.

* * *

Qui n'est jamais tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? Bella Swan a 22 ans, elle connait Edward depuis la maternelle , ils ont toujours eu pour habitude de faire tout ensemble... Seulement, voilà quelques années que Bella ne pense plus à Edward comme un simple ami. C'est allé si vite, elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

A présent, elle est sûre d'elle, ses sentiments sont bien plus forts qu'avant...

Mais lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, Edward et Bella se rapprochent, et il se produit une chose qu'elle-même n'avait pas pré vue ! Cet évènement va tout bouleverser et plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Va t-elle pouvoir assumer se qui s'est passé ? Comment va réagir son entourage ?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu, ou pas, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Quand les souvenirs s'en mêlent...

Eh bien voilà, je crois que je vais me présenter, après tout c'est la moindre des politesses non ?  
Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, oui la fille du shérif méga connu de Forks. Mes parents sont Charlie et Renée Swan. Mon père est, comme je l'ai dis, shérif à la brigade de Forks et ma mère est infirmière, tout comme moi. Je nage dans cette ambiance depuis toute petite, et j'ai toujours voulu reprendre le travail de maman. Par chance, j'avais hérité des dons de guériseurs et de sa taille de guêpe, pour faire quelque photos pour des magasines, de ma mère. Enfin, au début, je voulais devenir institutrice de littérature, vu que je passe tout mon temps libre à lire, pourquoi ne pas figurer dans cette section ? Mon frère Emmett, lui est coach sportif et il joue au football dans l'équipe de Seattle, presque tous les week-end même si ces temps si, il avait arrêté.

Tout le monde à une bonne place dans la famille finalement... et je ne m'en plaindrai pas bien sûr. Mes amis me qualifient d'ambitieuse, mes ennemis de prétentieuse. Car oui, j'avais des ennemis, et plus d'un. Les personnes envieuses sont en bon nombre ici... D'un côté je les comprends, je m'estime chanceuse de bien avoir gagné ma vie en faisant quelque photos de côtées, beaucoup aimeraient être à ma place. Que serai-je devenue dans une toute autre situation ? On ne choisit pas sa vie comme dirait Jasper, le compagnon d'Alice... Ah ces deux là, ils sont si beau ensemble que je n'arrive même pas à les imaginer loin l'un de l'autre. Tel que Rosalie et mon frère d'ailleurs, ils s'étaient bien trouvés aussi.

Fouillant dans mon large dressing, je remerciais Alice intérieurement d'être créatrice de vêtements, ma garde robe était plutôt classe et je lui en devais le mérite. Après une longue hésitation, j'optais pour une robe simple, noire. IL aimait la simplicité. Mes joues se mirent à rougir en pensant à Lui. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? Mes rougissements me trahiraient toujours... Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'IL n'ait pas encore remarqué à quel point je suis folle de lui. Chaque fois qu'il me touche je deviens écarlate, même si le geste est anodin comme par exemple m'attraper par le bras ou me faire un bisou sur la joue. C'est dingue non ?

En fait, dans notre groupe d'amis, il ne restait plus que moi à caser... et je savais parfaitement avec qui j'aurai bien aimée l'être. Pas mal de personnes de mon entourage pensaient la même chose, et ils avaient tenté dans des conversations de nous faire réagir. J'avais toujours fait comme si de rien n'était, mais j'étais d'accord avec leur propos.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était LA soirée que j'attendais depuis des mois. Malheureusement, c'était celle qui profilait le départ d'Edward. Il allait tant me manquer. Oui, Edward Cullen était mon meilleur ami, le "beau mannequin et coach" comme le nomme ses était connu pour ses donc de coach sportif pour célébrité. J'éprouve une certaine jalousie c'est vrai, mais je ne lui avouerais jamais bien évidemment. Edward et moi sommes inséparables, nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu laisser entendre que l'on deviendrait si proche. Une bonne soirée entre amis se fait bien non ? Sortir en boîte ne fait de mal à personne après tout.

Habituellement, quand je sortais avec Edward, entres potes, j'étais toujours enthousiaste et confiante. Pourtant ce soir, j'étais vraiment angoissée, mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois que je pensais à Lui, et j'avais une envie démesurée de lui plaire par tous les moyens. Etrange non ?  
Me douchant, je repensais à un vieux souvenir... Nous devions avoir sept ans à cette époque. Lui et moi étions partit dans la forêt, il m'avait défié de m'y engouffrer pour lui prouver que je n'avais pas la frousse. Et quand on me provoque, je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir. Pas vous ?

***** Flash Back *****

**- Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde, je te parie que tu ne peux pas t'engouffrer à plus de cinq mètres dans ces bois. Me dit-il avec son air de défit et ce sourire narquois qui me plaisais tant.**

M'efforçant d'afficher une mine fière, je commençais à progresser dans la forêt sombre et touffue, droite comme un i. Je suivi le sentier, ne voulant pas me perdre et lui montrer à quel point mon sens de l'orientation était nul. Mais en me retournant après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres, il n'était plus là. La panique m'envahis et rapidement je trouvais que ce défit était complètement idiot. Quitte à me rendre ridicule, j'aurai dû refuser. En plus, je n'étais pas habillée pour crapahuter dans les bois, mes talons étaient entrain de s'enliser dans la boue, quelle idée ! Je n'avais rien à prouver déjà.

**- Edward ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Criais-je. Reviens tout de suite !**

Aucune réponse.  
_« Je vais le détruire »_ me murmurais-je à moi-même, les dents serrées.

Je commençais à angoisser et voulu faire demi-tour quand un bruit dans les feuillages me fit sursauter. Je me retournais vivement afin de faire face à ce bruit, mais il n'y avait rien. Dans la seconde qui suivit, deux grandes mains s'abattirent sur mes épaules, par derrière, et je poussais un cri des plus stridents qui aurait réveillé les morts si nous avions été dans un film. Son rire retentit et je crus m'évanouir de soulagement.

**- Tu vois que tu n'es qu'une trouillarde, susurra-t-il suavement à mon oreille.**  
**- Espèce de... de sale... de sale crétin ! Avais-je hésité, ce qui l'avait fait encore plus exploser de rire.**

Il m'avait ensuite beaucoup charriée avec cette histoire pendant des mois. Et pratiquement tout le monde était au courant de cette mésaventure totalement grotesque.

***** Fin du Flash Back *****

Je sortis de la douche, m'essuyais et m'habillais en vitesse, un sourire aux lèvres, en repensant à la façon dont j'avais été stupide ce jour là. J'étais sûrement encore en retard comme à mes plus grandes habitudes. Alice laissait entendre que j'adore me faire désirer, mais je vous jure que je ne le fais pas exprès.  
Après m'être battue avec la fermeture éclair de ma robe, je séchais mes cheveux jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient secs. Branchant le lisseur, je le laissai chauffer. Je brossais mes cheveux en attendant, mais je dû me battre avec un énorme nœud qui était derrière. Arrrg, les nœuds sont mes pires ennemis. Je brossai mes cheveux avec énergie. Une fois cela fait, je m'attaquais à lisser mes cheveux comme je pouvais. Ma coiffure faite, je m'attaquais à mon maquillage, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe. Je mis du crayon sur mes yeux ainsi que du mascara et pour la touche finale, du gloss. Je regardais mon GSM et vis que je n'avais toujours pas de message. Je pris ma brosse à dents et frottais énergiquement. Il faut bien se faire belle quand on sort quelque part avec le mec le plus beau de la Terre. Je dois avouer que mon meilleur ami est magnifique, il a un cul à me faire tomber raide et ne parlons pas de sa belle gueule d'ange à rendre folle n'importe quelle fille. Mon dieu, je me prends à fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami. C'est vrai, je l'aime. Cette révélation était évidente. Je l'aime ! Pas comme un simple ami, bien plus que ça. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais comment ne pas l'être, il est si beau, si intelligent, arrogant mais j'adore ça, gentil, et même romantique à ses heures perdues. En un mot, il est parfait. Sortant de ma rêverie, je me dirigeais vers mon dressing et pris des escarpins de la même couleur que ma robe, noirs. Je les enfilais à la hâte et me regardais dans le miroir. Etais-je assez belle pour lui ? Lui plairais-je ce soir ? Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Me voyait-il seulement comme sa meilleure amie ou avais-je une chance d'être plus que ça ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient tellement dans ma tête que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un train à grande vitesse dans le crâne...

A présent, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que la soirée se déroule sans encombre, même si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

J'attrapais mon sac à mains lorsqu'une porte claqua en bas. Peut être lui ?

* * *

**Alors ce premier chapitre ? Moi je le trouve pas mal mais on s'en fous de mon opinion ! C'est de la vôtre dont j'attend avec impatiente.**

**Est-ce que j'aurais beaucoup de reviews sur ce premier chapitre de ****_Il a suffit d'une soirée..._**** ? Je l'espère !**

**Ceci est ma première Fiction et elle me tient très à coeur donc, soyez tout le monde, je crois, apprend de ses erreurs.J'espère avoir que de bonne reviews mais c'est un peu trop demandé.Qu'elles sont négatif ou positif, j'accepte tout ! Sauf que l'on vienne me critiquer sans me connaître !**

**Bonne soirée, je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Ps: Je posterais le second chapitre le 20 Aout.**

**/!\ Chapitre changé /!\**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? **

**Je suis désolée du petit jour de retard mais j'ai complètement zappée que c'étais hier que je devas le poster. Désolée, mais il est là ! En lettres et en paragraphes ! On se retrouve en bas ?**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Et ça dérape !

Je dévalais les escaliers de mon appartement et fis face à mon meilleur ami. Il avait un sourire en coin sur son beau visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer deux secondes. Il était habillé classe, avec une chemise blanche, ouverte en haut pour laisser apparaître la naissance de son torse sculpté, et un jean noir à la coupe droite. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui fis un petit baiser sur sa joue en signe d'affection. C'était notre habitude, le petit baiser au matin et au soir ou même encore par envie.

**- Bonjour, dis-je avec les joues déjà rouges comme un coquelicot.**  
**- Tu n'es pas en retard ça m'étonne ! Riait-il.**

Je le frappai sur son torse musclé, ce qui le fit encore plus rire, on aurait dit qu'il allait s'étouffer. Son rire enfantin me fit rire avec lui. Alice avait le même rire que lui, de vrais jumeaux. En plus, quand l'un rit l'autre suit, ils sont vraiment liés comme des aimants ces deux là. Je regardais l'horloge derrière moi et vis qu'on avait 15 minutes d'avance. Je me retournai pour voir Edward, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le chercher et me dirigeais directement dans la cuisine. Edward se dirigeait toujours vers la case cuisine à chaque fois qu'il venait chez moi. C'est un goinfre né, et je ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il s'amuse à faire des concours avec Emmett de celui qui en avalera le plus. Je le vis adossé au plan de travail, tel un ange venu du ciel, si naïf avec sa petite moue enfantine. Il se descendit deux verres d'eau en moins de dix secondes. Je souriais, il prenait soin de sa ligne comme il le disait si bien. Pourquoi prendre soin de son poids alors qu'on a un corps musclé, fin, si parfait ? Il me regardait un sourcil levé, promenant ses yeux de haut en bas sur ma silhouette. Il avait une certaine lueur dans le regard que je n'aurai su identifier.

**- Quoi ?! L'interrogeais-je étrangement sur mes gardes.**  
**- Oh rien, tu es juste très belle ainsi... murmura-t-il de sa voix suave en se rapprochant de moi.**  
**- Heu...merci, on ne devrait pas y aller ? Fis-je, voulant changer de sujet.**

Mon cœur était à la limite de sortir de ma poitrine tellement il me déstabilisait avec ses petites phrases innocentes. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les battements de celui-ci. C'était la troisième guerre mondiale à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique.

Voyant qu'il se rapprochait encore sans prendre en compte ma remarque, je fis un pas en arrière, soudain mal alaise. Nous nous fixions, son regard s'accrochant au mien tel un prédateur à sa proie. Je baignais dans l'émeraude de ses iris et mon corps se mit à trembler. Que m'arrivait-il ? Ça ne me faisait jamais ça d'habitude. Je ne savais plus vraiment comment réagir, et ma stupidité l'emporta en lui tournant le dos, rompant cet échange électrique et fusionnel. Finalement j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et lorsque je me retournais pour l'observer, il marchait à reculons, me fixant toujours, mais avec une pointe de déception cette fois ci. Je me serais frappée si j'avais pu, tellement ma réaction était idiote.

Il déposa son verre dans le lave-vaisselle et me poussa vers la sortie. La porte claqua et il la ferma à clef. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, celui ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, Edward me suivit. Nous n'osions plus parler dans l'espace restreint que nous offrait cette boîte. Je me mis alors à imaginer toute sorte de plans, mes idées devenant plus salaces les une que les autres. Ce fut la sonnerie de l'ascenseur qui me sortit de mes pensées et je la bénissais intérieurement. Un peu plus et je sautais sur mon meilleur ami. J'étais vraiment atteinte, ça devenait grave. Arrivé dans le hall, je courais vers sa Volvo, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas qu'une voiture, chez ses parents il y en avait bien 6. Ma préféré était l'Aston Martin Vanquish. Edward la déverrouilla rapidement le véhicule car il pleuvait et j'entrai en vitesse, mettant ma ceinture. Personne n'avait conduit sa voiture à par Alice et moi. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance aux autres. Edward démarra et partit du parking de chez moi.

**- Tu vas me manquer tu sais, dis-je tristement sans vraiment me rendre compte de mes paroles.**  
**- Toi aussi... enfin je pense, ria-t-il, me provocant.**  
**- Tu es méchant, dis-je en faisant semblant de bouder.**  
**- Je plaisante et tu vas beaucoup... même trop me manquer ma Bella chérie.**  
**- Edward, peut-être que tu vas m'oublier une fois à New York, qui sait ! Et s'il faut ne jamais revenir.**  
**- Je te promets que je reviendrais, c'est juste quelques photos et de grande séances pour ses petits culs friqués et puis je suis de retour, donc tu me reverras dans deux ou trois mois. Mais ce dont tu peux réellement être sûr ma Bella, c'est que jamais je ne t'oublierais Toi.**

Je ne répondis pas et regardais la route défiler sous mes yeux. Demain, Edward partait pour New York, pour le boulot. Comment allais-je réagir demain en l'amenant à l'aéroport ? Est-ce que j'allais pleurer ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer son départ, espérons que je n'allais pas pleurer devant Emmett. Alice, elle, pleurerait certainement et Esmée serait la première. Elle est forte, mais quand il s'agit de sa famille, elle pleure pour un rien. Les Cullens étaient comme ma famille à présent.

Edward se gara dans un parking plein. Il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Edward avait toujours été un gentleman, un véritable homme comme aimait le dire Rosalie. Je regardais l'endroit et vis que nous étions au night club. Un super endroit dont m'avait une fois parlé Emmett, j'allais enfin voir ce qu'il valait. Edward me prit la main et il se faufila entre les personnes de la file pour aller au début. Des filles criaient Oh mon dieu, il y a Edward Cullen ! c'était vraiment pitoyable. Edward se posta devant le videur et à peine avait-il posé le regard sur celui-ci qu'il enleva la barrière et nous laissa passer. C'est ça la vie d'Edward, rentrer sans payer, sans invitation, sans rien en fait. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la boîte et je reconnu tout de suite la chanson qu'Edward fredonnait souvent :- Give me everything tonight - J'adorais cette chanson. Edward, ne m'ayant toujours pas lâché la main, me conduisit vers une petite table pour quatre. Je m'assis et il en fit de même.

**- Tu veux boire quoi ? me demanda Edward en criant presque.**  
**- Comme toi. Répondis-je.**  
**- Ok, je reviens tout de suite ne bouge pas.**

J'allais répliquer mais il était déjà partit. Je regardais un peu les mecs de la salle, et reconnu Mike Newton le photographe au loin. Peut être allais-je le mettre dans mon lit ce soir. Finalement, il n'était pas si beau que ça, je pouvais sans doute trouver mieux.

**- Tu regardes quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ?**

Je sursautais à l'entente de la voix douce mais tellement forte, de mon meilleur ami. Il déposa les verres sur la table et me regarda un sourire aux lèvres, comme si il était fier de m'avoir prise en flagrant délit de repérage.

**- Alors, tu regardes qui ?**  
**- Mike !**  
**- Newton ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Se renfrogna-t-il.**  
**- Et tu crois que Tanya l'était pour toi ?!**  
**- Ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, Bella !**  
**- Ouais c'est ça, chuchotai-je pour moi-même, avec une pointe de jalousie.**  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Me chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.**  
**- Rien !**

Je pris mon verre de téquila et en bus la moitié, énervée. Je me dirigeais sur la piste de danse et attrapais Mike à la volée. Pourquoi Edward avait-il dit ça ? Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas que je rentre chez moi avec Newton ? Peut être qu'il voulait profiter de notre soirée ? Mike se colla à moi mais je le repoussais et partit finalement retrouver ma place près d'Edward. Il regardait son verre tout en jouant avec, en le faisant tournée sur lui même. Ça me rendait triste de le voir comme un petit garçon délaissé. Je me levai et le tira vers la piste avec moi. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle mais j'insistais. Je lui pris la main et le fit danser. Il riait maintenant de bon cœur. Il partit vers le DJ et lui dit quelque chose. Il revint un sourire au visage. La chanson - A Thousand years – commençait à résonner dans la boîte.

Edward me tendit sa main, je la pris et m'accrochais comme une noyée à son cou. Ses mains vinrent s'installer dans le creux de mes reins, me plaquant contre lui avec force afin de nous rapprocher au maximum, nos corps plus en contact que jamais. Un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale et je tremblais légèrement. Ça me rappelait le bal de fin d'année, nous avions dansé sur la même chanson, tous les deux, mais nous étions moins intimes à l'époque et ça faisait toute la différence. Edward nous fit tourner pendant que moi je mettais ma tête sur son torse. Nous dansions depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure et je commençais à fatiguer. Je me dirigeai vers notre table et commanda deux bouteilles de Vodka. Je voulais vraiment me souler maintenant. Le serveur nous amena nos bouteilles et à peine ma main frôla la celle-ci, je m'en emparais et bus presque tout. J'avais tellement soif.

La soirée continua ainsi, boire, danser et se chauffer l'un l'autre.  
Alors qu'Edward et moi étions ivres, je me dirigeai vers notre table ou il était presque allongé. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et me jetais sur ses lèvres avec force, telle une désespérée. Il ne me repoussa pas et m'embrassa avec passion. Mes mains allèrent dans sa chevelure et lui tirèrent sa tignasse désordonnée avec désir et frénésie. Ma langue força le barrage de ses dents pour rejoindre celle d'Edward. Elles dansèrent ensembles, presque au rythme de la musique. Nous dûmes nous arrêter pour pouvoir respirer. Puis, Edward m'attrapa la main et nous sortîmes de la discothèque difficilement, en zigzagant.

* * *

**J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en route ? Vous aimez ? J'espère bien ! **

**Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue par apport au premier chapitre ou je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews =( Mais j'espère que ce chapitre aura plus de reviews que le ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? **

**Bientôt la rentrée. Vous rentrez quand ? Moi le 7 Septembre pour 1 heure 40 de cours -_-' **

**Le prochain chapitre sera là début Septembre, vers le 3 ou le 4. **

**Bye mes petits Lecteurs.**

**/!\ Chapitre changé /!\**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ! C'est bien lui, et à l'heure =) On se retrouve en bas pour quelque question et Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Prise de conscience.

Une fois dehors, nous cherchâmes un taxi avec empressement. Bien qu'Edward voulait conduire, je l'en dissuadait car dans son état, c'est à la morgue que nous finirions. Des tas de taxi passaient, mais aucun ne daignait s'arrêter. Un taxi roulant à l'allure d'un piéton passa devant nous.

**- Hé, arrête toi ! Cria Edward plus qu'énervé.**

Le taxi, ayant entendu Edward, s'arrêta prestement. Lui et moi nous engouffrâmes dedans.

**- Où je vous emmène monsieur ?**  
**- Le petit studio dans la seizième rue, tu dois connaître non ? Parce que je suis à sec là ! **  
**- Oh, oui je connais, je vous y emmène tout de suite monsieur.**  
**- Ouais, t'as intérêt. Roule un peu plus vite, bordel !**

Je riais, Edward avait un sale caractère et devenait vulgaire lorsqu'il était soul. D'ailleurs, même quand il n'était pas ivre, il fallait le supporter. Le taxi nous emmena devant chez Edward. Nous lui donnâmes un billet de 20 je crois, et sortîmes de celui-ci. Rentrant dans l'ascenseur, je suivis Edward. Une fois à l'intérieur, mon meilleur ami me poussa violement contre la paroi fraiche, ce qui me coupa la respiration. Il se mit contre moi et me releva les cuisses qui vinrent automatiquement enserrer sa taille. Sa tête vînt se caler dans mon cou et me déposa de petits baisés mouillés tandis que la chaleur en moi prenait de l'ampleur. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage d'Edward. Je lui pris la main, impatiente, et le sortit de la cage. Il chercha sa carte d'accès et l'emboîta dans l'appareil après quelques difficultés pour viser le trou. La porte s'ouvrit sur le gigantesque et luxueux appartement. D'un coup, je me retrouvais dans les bras de celui-ci, qui se précipitait vers sa chambre. J'avais mes dents qui grignotaient sa fine peau de son cou et je priais pour ne pas renvoyer tout l'alcool ingéré ce soir. Il me balança sur son lit et se plaça sur moi.

***** Pdv Edward** ***

Je la pris violement dans mes bras, mes mains en coupe sous ses fesses, et la conduisis à la chambre. Je m'allongeais délicatement sur elle et lui embrassais son épaule dénudée, son cou fragile et sa poitrine que j'avais tant rêvé de caresser un jour. Elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise, enfin elle fit ce qu'elle put, ses mains tremblant de désir. Je me retrouvais donc torse nu devant elle. Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne si douce.  
A présent je ne réfléchissais plus, mon corps avait prit le dessus et j'étais totalement hors de contrôle. Une partie de mon cerveau s'interrogea sur les sensations que me provoquait ma Bella, jamais je n'avais été autant excité par une !  
Mes mains parcouraient tout son corps, le découvrant petit à petit tandis que Bella s'attaquait à la boucle de ma ceinture. Je lui défis rapidement la fermeture de sa robe et tirais d'un coup sec dessus pour la lui enlever. Une fois mon pantalon enlevé, après quelques problèmes de coordination, nous nous retrouvâmes à égalité, tout deux en sous-vêtements. J'admirais ma Bella quelques instants, je remarquais quelque grains de beauté par-ci par-là, avant de recommencer à la caresser doucement. Nos respirations devinrent erratiques.

**- Tu es si belle murmurais-je avec cette voix roque lorsque j'étais empli de désir. Elle me fit un sourire en réponse et se précipita sur mes lèvres.**

Passant mes mains derrière son dos, je vins dégrafer son soutien-gorge avec fermeté, sans hésiter, tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Bella se mit à gémir de plaisir ce qui me fit grogner tellement j'étais dans tout mes états. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que ça pouvait encore s'amplifier lorsque Bella souleva son bassin. Nos deux intimités rentrèrent en contact dans un doux frottement à travers le fin tissu qui nous séparait. Mon corps se mit à trembler et je m'allongeais entièrement sur ma Bella, continuant de balader mes mains sur son corps magnifique, allant de ses clavicules à son bas ventre. Celles-ci se concentrèrent ensuite sur sa poitrine gonflée de plaisir pendant que ma langue traçait des sillons humides dans son cou. Finalement, je descendis plus bas afin que ma langue rencontre ses tétons durcient, ma Bella complètement transportée dans son plaisir, son bassin dansant contre moi. Mon corps était de plus en plus ardent au fur et à mesure que nous progressions. Chacun de nous hésitait tout de même à aller plus loin, mais Bella se décida finalement à franchir les barrières de mon boxer pour l'enlever. Par reflex je lui enlevais également son shorty séduisant. Désormais entièrement nus, je sentis une certaine gêne s'installer, comme si il y avait quelque chose de malfaisant dans le fait de voir nue une fille que l'on connait depuis si longtemps. Cette idée me sortit de la tête lorsque Bella commença à frotter son entrée humide contre mon membre durcit de désir. Ma tête se libéra instantanément de mes craintes et plus rien ne comptait à part Bella et moi, dans cette chambre, avec ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Une de mes mains se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son entre-jambes, titillant son point sensible. Me replaçant sur elle, je sentis ses petites mains timides parcourir mon corps brûlant. Un frisson se concentra dans ma nuque pour voyager le long de ma colonne vertébrale et finir dans mon bas ventre. Puis, un courant électrique se créa au niveau de nos deux parties intimes, me signalant que je pouvais entrer en elle.  
Un long gémissement résonna lorsque nos deux corps ne firent plus qu'un, et je me rendis compte avec un temps de retard que c'était le mien. Bella avait poussé un petit couinement bref et très excitant. Nous commençâmes une série de va et vient sensuels, nos corps bougeant à l'unisson et nos lèvres s'emboitant continuellement. La nuit se termina ainsi, et je m'endormais dans les bras de Bella, avec une partie de moi s'interrogeant une nouvelle fois. J'avais l'impression que nous avions oublié un détail ce soir, lors de notre é trouvant pas pour l'instant, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

***** Pdv Bella *****

Je me réveillai dans un endroit moelleux, un bras autour de ma taille m'empêchait de me lever. Je me retournai et ce fut le choc. Edward était nu devant cheveux étaient encore un peu humides, son drap couvrait le bas de son , tout est devenu clair dans ma tête.  
Ne me dites pas qu'on a fait ça ? J'enlevais son bras de mes hanches et partit me laver. Je pris une jupe que j'avais laissée ici et une chemise et un boxer à lui. Je n'allais tout de même pas remettre ma robe d'hier, elle sentait l'alcool et la transpiration.  
Comment en étions nous arrivés là ? Je ne me souvenais même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après le slow. Rentrant dans la douche, je laissais mes muscles se décontracter petit à petit. Un mal de crâne atroce se réveillait doucement tandis que quelques images floues de la soirée d'hier me revenaient par flash brutalement.  
Une larme roula sur ma joue, allant rejoindre les gouttes d'eau sur mon corps. Je prenais conscience de ce qui s'était passé au fur et à mesure que la soirée s'insinuait dans mon esprit. La tête me tournait. Je n'avais pas voulu ça... Enfin si, une part de moi avait désiré Edward, mais jamais je n'aurai brisé ce lien si fusionnel d'amitié pour le remplacer par une soirée sans lendemain. L'alcool l'avait fait pour moi... A présent, qu'allait devenir ce « nous » qui existait depuis ma petite section de maternelle ? Edward me pardonnerait-il ? Tout avait été si vite.  
Je sortis de la douche avec l'odeur masculine « Axe ». Je me séchai en vitesse, pris le boxer et l'enfila. Quand je passais la jupe, je m'aperçu que je n'avais pas pris mon soutien-gorge. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allais le chercher. Je le retrouvai sous Edward, complètement endormit, le visage serein. Je repartis dans la salle d'eau, angoissée à l'idée de croiser son regard et mis mon soutien-gorge ainsi que sa chemise. Je pris ma brosse à dents et frottais avec acharnement. Oui, j'avais une brosse à dents chez Edward et même mon maquillage de secours, ainsi que ma brosse à cheveux. Je dormais souvent chez lui. Il se sentait seul dans son loft alors je lui tenais compagnie. Je fis tout le tralala du matin et je sortis toute belle de la salle.

Je descendis sans faire de bruit et alla dans la cuisine me chercher une aspirine et un verre d'eau. Ma tête me faisait souffrir. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo et en sortit du lait, du jus d'orange et des œufs. Je cherchai pendant 10 minutes après la poêle et la trouva au fin fond du tiroir. Je fis une omelette pour lui et des pancakes pour moi. Il avait toujours détesté les pancakes, disant que sa avait trop le goût de farine. Une fois cela fait, je pris deux assiettes et les mis sur la table. Je pris un verre d'eau avec une aspirine et la déposa sur la table à côtés de son assiette. Des pas lourds raisonnaient dans les escaliers et je me tendis, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Je me retournais et fis face à mon meilleur ami ou mon meilleur cauchemar, à vous de voir. Il me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant certainement la réponse que je m'étais moi-même posé ce matin. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Son visage serein que j'avais aperçu dans son sommeil avait bel et bien disparut. Il s'approcha férocement de moi, jusqu'a ce que je sois coincée contre le plan de travail. Je frémis et la question tant attendue retentit enfin dans le silence pesant.

**- Ne me dis pas qu'on a fait ça ? Cria-t-il.**

Je baissais la tête avec embarras et répondis doucement.

**- Est-ce que je dois vraiment répondre ? Lui retournais-je, n'osant pas relever la tête et voir la déception dans ses yeux.**  
**- Pourquoi ? Cria-t-il, pourquoi ?! [Un silence] C'est de ta faute ! Ta faute ! S'énerva-t-il.**  
**Je ne sus quoi répondre pendant une minute mais la colère prit le dessus et je devins hystérique.**  
**- Ma faute ? Nous étions deux Edward dans cette histoire ! DEUX ! M'époumonais-je. **  
**- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé ! Cracha-t-il et je sursautais.**  
**- Peut être bien ,rétorquais-je, mais tu étais en droit de me repousser ! Si tu savais contrôler tes hormones aussi...**

Cette dernière phrase resta en suspens, un bruit de fracas retentit à côté de moi... je relevais la tête et vis qu'Edward avait brisé son verre contre le plan de travail. Puis il chuchota vivement :

**-Tu as tout gâché !**

Et il partit à l'étage. Sa phrase se répéta dans ma tête comme un marteau, frappant par là a coups réguliers. C'était ce qu'il pouvait me dire de pire. Je m'effondrais par terre et glissais sur le carrelage, pleurant à chaudes larmes. On se disputait juste avant son départ, je ne pourrais jamais supporter qu'il s'en aille alors que nous étions en froid. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Deux bras durs comme fer m'emprisonnèrent alors que j'étais entrain d'imaginer ma vie sans Edward. Je relevai la tête et la nichais dans son cou.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, ne pleure plus s'il te plait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dis toutes ses horreurs. Pardonne-moi ma Bella. Je t'aime tellement ! Souffla-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.**

Je ne lui répondis pas mais j'arrêtais de pleurer. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en les tournant dans tout les sens. Il adorait que je fasse ça. J'entendais ses gémissements. Sa tête vint se cacher dans mon cou.

**- Je suis désolé, dit-il encore.**  
**- C'est rien, le rassurais-je en tortillant les cheveux de sa nuque autour de mon index.**  
**- Ce n'est pas rien Bella ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi.**

Il se leva et me tendit sa main. Je l'attrapai pour me relever et il me serra contre lui. Je détestais me disputer avec lui, c'était une chose improbable. J'étais sur de deux choses : Edward était mon meilleur ami et le resterait, et la deuxième chose c'est que je l'aimais plus que tout. Je me détachai de lui et nous nous installâmes à table. Je regardais comment il était habillé, un simple jeans, un t-shirt et ses nouvelles Nike, il était à croquer. Je mangeais mes pancakes et Edward son omelette.

**- Tu dois partir quand ? Demandais-je.**  
**- Je vais bientôt partir et n'oublies pas que c'est toi qui me conduit à l'aéroport. On passera d'abord à ton appart pour que tu te change même si j'aime ce nouveau style.**  
**- Arrête ! Je n'allais pas remettre ma robe qui ne sent plus tellement la rose. Affirmais-je, heureuse que tout soit de nouveau comme avant même si j'avais le sentiment qu'un événement allait bientôt tout bouleverser.**

Cette nuit, tout avait paru si simple lors de notre étreinte, mais le réveil avait été brutal. Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé de fermer les yeux là-dessus pour privilégier notre amitié, mais demain était un autre jour, tout pouvait encore basculer... Pour ma part je ne regrettais pas ma nuit avec Edward et je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui en était dans sa tête. Je voulais continuer à me dire que nous avions tous les deux désiré faire ça.  
Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire cette sensation mais à partit de maintenant, ma petite vie bien rangée allait prendre un autre tournant que celui choisit depuis si longtemps.

Nous finîmes notre petit déjeuner. Je pris ma veste et mes affaires de la veille et nous partîmes à l'extérieur.

* * *

**Hey ! Comme on se retrouve ! **

**Il vous plait ? Un peu de blues pour Bella ^^ Mais on pardonne toujours à notre petit Eddy d'être un peu...colérique ! C'est le meilleur mot pour le décrire.**

**Bref ! Quel est votre moment préféré ? Moi c'est leur nuit =3 *Le rouge monte***

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours et n'oubliez pas ! Mettez des review Contstructifs, s'il vous -moi tout sorte, ce que je dois améliorer ou laisser ainsi, bonbardez-moi de review mes petit lecteur assoifé vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, pour ceux qui rentre, et bonne fin de vacances pour les autres.**

**/!\ Chapitre changé /!\**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop fatigué(es) de la rentrée ? **

**Le voici, tout beau tout corrigé rien que pour vous, c'est un honneur, non ? Vous savez où on se retrouve =') Bonne lecture mes petits gens.**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir..

Edward avait les clefs de sa voiture en main, il tourna la tête plusieurs fois, cherchant quelque chose du regard et se tourna vers moi d'un air interrogatif.

**- On l'a laissée sur le parking hier ! Répondis-je, la voix enrouée en repensant à notre soirée.**

Faisant l'ignorant, il hocha la tête, et son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, nous marchâmes dans la rue à la recherche d'un taxi. J'avais l'air d'une plouc dans les vêtements d'Edward, j'étais pressée de pouvoir me changer. Quand nous en trouvâmes enfin un, Edward donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Nous arrivâmes après 20 minutes environ. Une fois sur place, je fus mal alaise en apercevant la boîte de nuit où tout avait dérapé. De nouveaux flashes apparurent dans ma tête mais le bip de la Volvo me ramena à la réalité. Edward venait de la déverrouiller. Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur et Edward mis son sac à l'arrière en entrant côté conducteur. Il démarra en trombe et nous allâmes chez moi où je fus soulagée d'enfiler un slim foncé et une tunique simple. Ensuite, nous repartîmes en direction de l'aéroport de Forks. Je craignais encore la vieille blague douteuse d'Emmett. Il ne pourrait s'empêcher de balancer une connerie. Alice allait sûrement en profiter pour caser aussi une réflexion. Ces deux là, ils sont vraiment insupportables par moment. Alice est adorable quand elle veut mais quand elle s'y met avec lui c'est l'anarchie. Jasper et Rosalie son jumeaux, ils ne lâchent que rarement des conneries comme Emmett, même si Rosalie à une bonne répartie qui amuse beaucoup. Jasper reste toujours sérieux mais quand il s'agit de se foutre des autres c'est le premier.  
Le trajet ce fit en silence. Une boule commençait à se former dans ma gorge, à coup sur j'allais pleurer... Nous étions à peine arrivés à l'aéroport qu'Emmett et Alice se chamaillaient. Je sortis prestement de l'auto et partis rejoindre mon frère. Il me prit dans ses bras immenses, et son étreinte me fit penser à un ours.

**- Em...Tu m'étouffe là ! **  
**- Ah, pardon p'tite sœur. Tu n'es pas rentrée hier soir, tu étais où ? Dit-il avec un ton protecteur.**  
**- Emmett, laisse moi te dire une chose, je ne suis plus un bébé, j'ai 22 ans quand même. J'étais chez Edward, ça te vas ?**  
**- Mouais... vous fricotez de plus en plus vous deux, méfiez vous, il va vous arrivez des bricoles.**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il nous charrie la dessus aujourd'hui. Je devins bien évidemment écarlate, mais Edward intervint :

**- La ferme Emmett ! Rétorqua-t-il vivement et un peu trop sur la défensive.**

J'espérais que personne ne le remarque.  
Personne ne parla pendant un bon moment, puis Emmett ouvrit son énorme clapait pour changer de sujet, à mon grand soulagement.

**- Eddy chéri, tu ne vas pas me manquer, j'aurai enfin ma petite sœur d'amour pour moi tout seul, et tu ne pourras plus te l'accaparer dit-il en faisant claquer sa langue.**  
**- N'en sois pas si sur Emychou, je peux très bien aller faire du charme à l'hôtesse et elle laissera volontier une place à ta sœur dans l'avion, dit celui ci avec une certaine vengeance dans la voix.**  
**- Non ! Tu peux embarquer Alice si tu veux mais pas ma sœur !**

Nous rigolions tous alors qu'Alice criai sur Emmett toutes les injures possibles au monde.  
Esmée s'approcha d'Edward et plongea dans ses bras. On entendait ses reniflements, elle pleurait comme je l'avais prédit. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et partit rejoindre son mari.  
Ce fut mon tour et j'éclatais en sanglots, ne pouvant retenir les larmes qui menaçaient depuis que nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport. J'avais un poids sur le cœur, comme si Edward emportait une partie de moi avec lui. Il s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras.

**- Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui me manqueras le plus ma Bella ! Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille et je frissonnais.**

Je resserrais mes mains dans son cou et pleurais sur son t-shirt où il y'avait écrit Le mec qui déchire au lit c'est moi ! Esmée détestait ce t-shirt. Je trouvais que la situation ne se prêtait pas trop pour le porter, surtout vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La petite voix de ma meilleure amie se fit entendre derrière nous, râlant que c'était son tour. Je lâchais Edward pour laisser place à sa sœur. Elle s'approcha de lui à vitesse lente puis sans crier gare elle se jeta sur lui et lui mit une gifle d'enfer qui résonna dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport.

**- Putain ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! S'énerva Edward en frottant sa joue désormais tatouée par la petite main du lutin.**  
**- C'est ta punition pour oser me laisser avec Emmett pendant un temps indéterminé sans compter Bella qui ne va pas arrêter de chialer. Quand est-ce que j'irai faire mon shopping avec elle, moi ?!**  
**- Oh pauvre Lili va, tu veux venir avec ton grand frère, je te manque déjà ?**

Alice ne répondis pas mais pleura, elle aussi sur son beau t-shirt. Edward mit ses mains dans son dos tout en le frottant avec réconfort. Elle se décala de lui et lui dit d'un ton à la fois doux et sévère :

**- Tu es mon grand frère de 60 secondes d'avance Cullen ! Une minute si tu préfères ! Ne l'oublie pas espèce de beau gosse.**

Tout le monde riait à la petite réplique du lutin. Jasper avança vers Edward il lui fit une accolade amicale puis repartit tout de suite. Carlisle arriva vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. C'est qu'ils sont mignons le père et le fils. Carlisle repartit près de sa femme et Rosalie arriva devant Edward, elle plongea directement dans son cou pour pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas quand Edward partait, son « gentleman ». Il me semblait qu'Edward clignait beaucoup des yeux. Et il essayait de ne croiser aucun regard, baissant le sien dès que je le fixais. Je compris lorsqu'il prétexta devoir aller chercher quelque chose à sa voiture. Je le suivis, demandant aux autres de rester où ils étaient. Il ouvrit le coffre et s'assit dedans. Il pleurait, et je me rendis compte que jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état. Le voir ainsi me provoqua un nouveau flot de larmes incontrôlables. Je m'approchais de lui et l'emprisonnais de mes bras.

**- J'ai des doutes maintenant, dit-il la voix cassée par ses larmes.**

On aurait dit un petit enfant ne voulant pas faire sa rentrée des classes. Telle une mère, je le bousculais un peu afin de lui redonner confiance.

**- Non ! Tu dois aller à New York pour ton boulot et tu vas y aller. Ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur, Rosalie, ta mère et moi avons pleurées que tu dois renoncer. Tu es un homme bien Edward et tu vas nous manquer à tous, mais comme tu l'as dit on va se revoir dans trois mois. Et dès que tu arrives là-bas, tu n'auras qu'à te connecter sur un réseaux. Tu ne seras jamais seul, je serais toujours là pour te remotiver et te booster. Alors maintenant tu bouges ton cul ferme de ce coffre et tu vas prendre cet avion, pigé ?**

Il hocha la tête positivement avec un petit sourire triste. Ça m'avait demandé un gros effort de lui parler ainsi et de l'obliger à partir, mais c'était pour lui que je le faisais. Il se retourna vers moi avec une mine déconfite et me demanda :

**- Tu ne le diras pas aux autres hein, pour les larmes ? Fit-il honteusement en désignant ses yeux à présent secs.**

Je souris tendrement et lui répondit :

**- Bien sur que non mon Edward, tu as ma parole que ça restera entre nous.**

Nous repartîmes vers les autres, faisant notre dernier au revoir à Edward avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'avion. Il allait beaucoup me manquer ce sale caractère sur pattes. Je montais dans la voiture d'Edward et partit chez moi.

* Deux semaine plus tard *

Je me réveillai nauséeuse depuis bien une semaine. Je courrai vers les toilettes et vomis toutes mes tripes. Je pris ma brosse à dents et les frottaient énergiquement pour que l'odeur parte. Je détestais ça, avoir la gastro... à moins que ce ne soit pas une gastro, mais je préférais ne pas penser à une autre possibilité. Je ne voulais pas. Mon avenir de mannequin aurait des ratés si c'était ça... Peut être même que je ne pourrais continuer dans cette voie.  
Je me rendis dans mon dressing et pris un jean avec un dos nu gris et des escarpins de la même couleur. Après une bonne douche, mes muscles se décontractèrent. Une fois habillée et maquillée, j'allumais mon ordinateur avec l'espoir de pouvoir parler à Edward sur un réseau social. C'était notre petit rituel, je me réveillais tout les matins vers 9 heures et me connectais. Edward me manquait énormément. Je regardais dans mes contacts et ne le vit pas connecté. Il m'avait sûrement laissé un message. Je cliquai sur ma boîte mail et vis un message de lui.

_A: Isa-Bella_  
_De: Edward-Cullen_  
_Objet: Salut Bellisima !_

_Message:_  
_J'espère que tu vas bien ? Je n'ai pas pu me connecter ce matin.J'ai rendez-vous avec mon élève - Je te jure que ça commence à me gonfler, tous des pète cul ici ! Je n'ai même plus une minute à moi. J'ai vraiment hâte de revenir à la maison. J'espère que tes nausées se sont calmées, je n'aime pas te voir malade._  
_Bon, je te laisse ma Bella, on se voit peut être ce soir. Je t'aime._

_Bye Ed'_

Je refermai mon ordi et partis chez Alice avec la voiture d'Edward. J'avais un rendez-vous mais je ne savais pas vraiment en quoi il consistait. Une manucure peut être ? Arrivée chez Alice, je frappais à la porte et elle fut d'un coup sur le pas de la porte avec tout son tralala.

**- Salut Alice, Tu me dis où on va là ?**  
**- Je te le dirai dans la voiture. Pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras pas.**

Son ton n'était pas empressé ni enthousiaste comme à son habitude, on aurait dit qu'elle était plutôt soucieuse. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et je la fis démarrer. Nous roulions depuis cinq minutes et je n'en pouvais plus de ce silence.

**- Alice, tu me dis ou on va maintenant ? Je ne vais pas faire demi-tour...**  
**- On va à l'hôpital Bella. Je crois savoir ce que tu as. Et que tu le veuille ou non, tu vas consulter.**  
**- L'hôpital ?! Pourquoi faire ? Je ne suis pas malade. Me défendis-je.**  
**- Bella, je crois que tu es enceinte, tu as tout les symptômes : des nausées, tu manges pour deux, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur... Il faut s'en inquiéter à présent.**

Ma tête se mit à tourner et je dus me concentrer un peu plus sur la route. Comment avait-elle pu remarquer tout ça et en venir à cette conclusion que je m'efforçais de rejeter depuis le début ? Un réflex de préservation me poussa à essayer de duper Alice.

**- Mais je n'ai couché avec personne il y a une semaine. Je te le promets. Mentis-je avec un trémolo dans la voix.**  
**- On va quand même aller voir. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Et si je fais ça, ce n'est pas pour m'amuser... Je préférerais nettement plus être dans les magasins à essayer des fringues avec toi.**

Je ne répondis pas et nous conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital sans protester. Arriver là-bas, Alice me tira jusqu'au bureau de son père. Frappant quatre fois, on entendit un faible Entrer et Alice me força à passer la porte. Je redoutais vraiment ces examens et une part de moi était certaine que je ne ressortirais pas de ce bureau avec une réponse négative. Je m'installais sur une des trois chaises. Son père me demanda de m'installer sur le fauteuil et je m'installais tranquillement pendant qu'il partait chercher l'appareil. Quand il revint avec celui-ci, il s'installa à mes côtés et me parla calmement.

**- Remonte ta blouse Bella s'il te plait. Le gèle est un peu froid.**

Il plaça le gèle sur mon ventre et il attendit quelques minutes avant de faire bouger le tube. Mon dieu si j'étais enceinte comment allais-je le dire à Edward ? Car c'était évident qu'il était le père. Comment allait-il réagir ? Carlisle enleva le tube et m'essuya le gèle qui était extrêmement glacé.

**- Bella, ne panique pas, et si tu veux qu'Alice sorte pendant que je te parle, elle ira dehors d'accord ?**  
**- Oui, mais je veux qu'elle reste. Réussis-je à dire, sachant déjà la réponse qui se profilait.**

Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face au vu de la réaction du docteur.

**- Pas de soucis. Bella, je suis désolé mais tu es bien enceinte de deux semaines. Tu as encore la possibilité d'avorter, le souhaites-tu et...qui est le père ?**

Je regardais tour à tour Carlisle et Alice. C'était les deux personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance quand Edward n'était pas là. Je regardais le docteur puis sa fille et je lâchais la bombe en bafouillant, priant pour qu'elle ne m'explose pas en pleine face.

**- Je... Il... Le père...est...Edward. Mais ne le dites à personne s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas avorter Carlisle, je n'ai pas envie de tuer un être innocent qui n'a rien demandé à personne.**

J'avais vraiment peur qu'ils le prennent mal, après tout, Edward était de leur famille. Ils me regardèrent avec de grands yeux puis une fois la surprise de cette révélation passée, Alice me prit dans ses bras en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Comment allais-je lui dire ? Comment allaient le prendre mes parents ou encore Emmett ? J'avais vraiment peur à présent, peur pour la suite, peur de cet être en moi. Et la crainte augmentait lorsque je pensais à l'avenir, mon avenir, celui d'Edward, le Notre. Ma mère m'en voudrait sûrement d'avoir gâché un futur aussi prometteur. Nous aurions du écouter Alice il y a deux semaines. Sortir à deux était risqué, les sorties de groupe étaient plus prudentes et maintenant... Je me retrouvais enceinte de mon meilleur ami ?  
Cela faisait à présent une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient occupés à essayer d'arrêter mes pleurs, mais rien n'y faisait. Il fallait qu'IL me réconforte, qu'IL me prenne dans ses bras. Seulement, le ferait-il une fois au courant ? Voudrait-il même m'adresser la parole ?

* * *

**Ne me frappé(es) pas je vous en pris ! **

**Asser de bavardage ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Enfin, le verdicte.C'est pas beau ça ? Quelqu'un a déjà des idées pour la suite ? Comment va réagir Edward, Bien ou pas bien ? Dîtes-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Comme en bien commen en mal.**

**Pour ceux qui sont intéréssé(es), venez lire mon autre Fiction " Our History Of University " **

**Oh hé ! Mettez des reviews CONSTRUCTIFS s'il vous plait ! Merci à ceux qui le feront et un énorme merci à ceux qui me suive depuis le début =) À danq quinze jours mes filous ! **

**/!\Le chapitre a été modifié ! /!\**

**Joy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut ! **

**Alors, désolée pour le tout petit retard ! =( Ce Week-End, j'étais morte de puis avec les cours j'ai très peu de temps =S Mais le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas, j'ai quelque infos à vous donner !**

**Ps: Un grand merci au fidèle de la Fiction, et bienvenue au nouveau venu ! 18 Reviews ?! Vous pouvez faire mieux les coco !**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Une arrivée que personne ce doutais.

Comment en étions nous arrivé là ? Qu'allait-il se passer quand il l'apprendrait ?  
Peut être qu'il ne voudrait pas entendre parler du bébé qui sait ? Comment allait le prendre Emmett ? C'était mon frère et je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il ne me parlait plus à cause de ça. Alice et Carlisle étaient autour de moi, me serrant contre eux. J'arrêtais tout pleure et les regardais. Je leur devais la vérité sur cette soirée mais les autres ne sauraient rien ! J'avais trop peur de leur réaction.

**- Vous savez...On était bourré et...On est très proche donc ça a terminé comme ça, Dis-je en montrant mon bidon. Tu m'avais bien prévenue Alice que ça finirait par arriver. Si seulement je t'avais écoutée. D'abord je voudrais que vous ne le disiez à personne à propos d'Edward. Je leur dirai un peu avant Noël et Edward sera au courant juste après. C'est surtout de lui que j'ai peur.**  
**- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, nous ne dirons rien, affirma Carlisle avec un sourire en coin.**

Je sortis du bureau du Docteur Cullen avec Alice à mes trousses. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Volvo d'Edward et entrâmes à l'intérieur. Alice me changea les idées en chantant l'une des chansons de son frère. Elle se déhanchait dans la voiture, levant les bras et les secouant dans tout les sens. A bout de souffle, Alice me regarda avec ce regard pétillant où vous savez qu'elle va vous poser des questions :

**- Je vais être marraine ! Je pourrais jouer à la barbie avec ? Comme vous dites si bien avec Edward !**  
**- Marraine Alice, on se calme ! Tu pourras l'habiller comme tu veux mais pas avant ses 2ans.**  
**- Oh merci Bell...Quoi ?! Je vais devoir attendre 2ans pour pouvoir habiller ma nièce ou mon neveu ?! Ce n'est pas drôle !**

Je riais, Alice et la mode c'était l'amour fou. Et il ne fallait surtout pas essayer de la priver de shopping où notre arrêt de mort est signé et notre pierre tombale déjà gravée. Nous étions à un feu rouge. Une voiture s'arrêta à nos côtés avec des mecs en rut à l'intérieur. La vitre descendit et nous vîmes les deux hommes à l'avant. Un était blond aux yeux bleus et l'autre était brun foncé aux yeux bleus. Ils nous fixèrent un moment puis le blond parla.

**- Salut les filles ! On faitune soirée, ça vous dis ?**  
**- Écoute petit ! Tu viens de gâcher ma joie, alors si tu ne veux pas que je te crie dessus comme une histérique, trace ta route ! Lâcha Alice en le foudroyant des yeux.**

Il ferma sa fenêtre et le feu passa au vert. Je passai la première vitesse et nous partîmes chez les Cullens. Nous montâmes sur le perron et rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Une délicieuse odeur de lasagne se fit sentir. Nous montâmes à la cuisine pour retrouver Esmée qui regardait son repas cuir. Elle nous entendit et se retourna vers nous avec un sourire radieux.

**- Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien ?**  
**- Bonjour, ça va bien et toi ?**

Esmée avait toujours voulu que je la tutoie.

**- Très bien, vous avez faim ?**  
**- Oui, dîmes Alice et moi en cœur.**  
**- Mettez-vous à table je vais appeler les autres.**

Esmée se dirigea vers le salon et cria : A TABLE LES ENFANTS !  
Emmett arriva en trombe avec Jasper, Rosalie à leurs trousses. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Emmett et Rose en face de moi avec Esmée et Jasper au côté d'Alice. Il restait deux places. Celle d'Edward et celle de Carlisle. La place vide d'Edward me rappela son absence et je me sentis soudain mal. Nous mangeâmes en silence.  
Alice me regardait avec un sourire. Elle savait que c'était le bon moment. Tout le monde sortit de table et se dirigea vers le salon. Emmett était déjà devant la télé à regarder les Frères Scott. J'adorais cette série mais là j'avais une mission à accomplir.

**- Bella, m'appela Alice.**  
**- Oui ?**  
**- Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents ? Comme ça tout le monde sera au courant.**  
**- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je me sentirais plus tranquille après ça.**

Elle partit prendre le téléphone fixe et appela mes parents. Ma mère allait-elle le prendre bien ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand est ce qu'elle aurait un petit fils. C'était le même discours à chaque fois que j'avais un nouveau copain. Mon père aussi serait surement content mais quand ils sauraient qui est le père, ils ne feraient pas la même tête. J'écoutais la conversation entre Alice et ma mère. Elle parlait plus vite lorsqu'elle avait affaire à mon père. Elle le trouvait gentil mais elle était toujours intimidée lorsqu'elle devait parler avec lui.

**- Bonjour Renée, c'est Alice, Bella à quelque chose à vous annoncer mais comme tout le monde est à la maison elle voudrait que vous veniez ici, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.**  
**- ...**  
**- Il n'y a pas de problème Renée, à tout de suite.**

Elle raccrocha et déposa le téléphone sur son socle. Elle s'approcha de moi un sourire niai étirant ses fines lèvres.

**- Ils vont arrivés, on a qu'à regarder la télé en attendant.**

Nous nous installâmes dans le sofa aux côtés d'Emmett. On regardait l'accouchement d'Hayley. Il fallait vraiment que se soit cet épisode là ! Regardant la scène, je fus effrayée, ça devait vraiment faire mal. Je me sentais nauséeuse tout à coup. Alice le remarqua et me frotta doucement le dos en signe de soutient. Dans un peu plus de huit mois je serais maman ou peut être moins, si ma grossesse se passe bien. La sonnette retentit et Alice alla ouvrir. Mes parents firent leur apparition après quelques minutes d'attente dans le hall. Je les serrais brièvement dans mes bras et ils s'assirent dans le canapé aux côtés d'Esmée. Je me levai et Alice en fit de même. Nous nous retrouvions debout devant les autres et je commençais mon discours, pas très rassurée, les jambes flageolantes.

**- Ce que...Je vais vous avouer est quelques chose de très important, mais s'il vous plait ne me coupez pas et toi Emmett gardes tes blagues douteuses dans ta poche, Prévins-je. J'ai été avec Alice ce matin à l'hôpital. Enfin c'est plutôt Alice qui m'a traînée à l'hôpital. Carlisle m'a auscultée et il ma dit que j'étais... enceinte ! Vous devez certainement vous demander si je vais le garder et la réponse est oui ! Je sais que vous allez me dire que je suis folle, être maman à mon âge est complètement insensé et je vais ruiner ma toute petite carrière de mannequinat, mais je suis majeure et vaccinée et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, je ne demande à personne de la commander. Maman, toi qui voulais tant que je sois enceinte avant, maintenant je le suis.**

J'arrêtais mon discours, m'apprêtant à recevoir les remontrances de tout le monde mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je relevais la tête pour jauger les répercussions de mon annonce.  
Tous me regardaient un sourire aux lèvres. Emmett fut le premier à venir me prendre dans ses bras et à me chuchoter qu'il était vraiment content de devenir parrain. Rosalie pleurait de joie, surement. Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et me fis tourner sur moi même. Mon père vint me prendre dans ses bras vite fait bien fait en me félicitant. Ma mère, elle, me sauta dans les bras en me remerciant de lui donner ce merveilleux cadeau et qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir gâter quelqu'un à Noël. Jasper me pris dans ses bras en me félicitant et en me demandant si il allait être tonton. Esmée pleurait dans les bras d'Alice, trop émotive. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait fort contre moi. Je lui disais qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer et que se n'étais rien. J'étais contente, tout le monde l'avait pris bien. Seulement une personne le prendrait mal : Edward. J'étais étonnée que personne ne me demande qui était le père, mais ça m'allait très bien pour l'instant et ça me laissait un peu de répits avant de leur révéler.

**- Alice, je peux te prendre ton téléphone et ton ordinateur ? Le mien vient de lâcher l'âme. **  
**- Oui et il faudra prendre celui d'Edward, le mien est en vas appeller Edward ?**  
**- Pour lui dire la peux venir avec s'il te plait ? Pour ne pas qu'il me pète un cable dessus.**

Elle hocha positivement la tête et nous montâmes dans la chambre de son frè me tendit son cherchâmes l'ordinateur d'Edward et je le trouvait,après quinze minutes à chercher, dans le tiroir à sous-vêtement. Planque très astucieuse,pensais-je. Edward détestait qu'on fouille dans son tiroir à caleçons et il détestait qu'on prenne son ordi sans sa permission. Alice était à mes côtés sur le lit gigantesque et je mis en route l'ordinateur touten composant le numéro d'Edward que je connaissaispar coeur à force de l'appeller quand je ne vais pas tonalitées se font entendre dans le combiné et la voix d'Edward se fit me fit signe de mettre sur haut parleur.

**- Alice ?! Qu'est-ce que tu...**  
**- Ce n'est pas Alice...C'est...Moi.**  
**- Ah ! Et que me vaut ton appel, Swan ?**

Il utilisait mon nom de famille pour me taquiner.

**- Pour prendre des nouvelles de Mon Cullen préféré...**  
**- Tu en as tous les matins ! Dis-moi la vérité Swan ! **  
**- Je...Je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose d'important.**  
**- Hum, hum...Tu as eu une promotion ? Dit-il alors qu'on entendait qu'il jouait avec un bic.**  
**- Surement pas ! Je te rappel que je suis sous congé maladie Cullen ! Tu t'en souviens ? Dis-je en faisant exprès de tourner autour du pot.**  
**- Oui...Tes nausées...Et ne tourne pas autour du pot Isabella !**

Argh ! Qu'il me connaissait que trop ne savais même pas lui mentir sans qu'il le sache, ça risque d'être difficile pour la suite...

**- Tu as raison. Hum...Je voulais te...Te dire que...Je suis...Enceinte.**  
**- J'ai toujours rais...Quoi ?! Hurla-t-il dans le combiné en laissant son bic tomber qui a fait un bruit horrible.**  
**- Elle est enceinte ! Tu es sourd ?! Cria Alice.**  
**- Alice ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Bref ! Tu...Vraiment ?**  
**- Ments-lui ! Murmura Alice pour qu'Edward ne l'entende pas.**  
**- Oui mais ce n'est pas de...Toi.**  
**- Mais de qui alors ?! Cria Edward.**

Il n'était pas très content mais il le fallait.

**- Oh tu sais ! Discothèque plus alcool plus garçons égal à ça.J'ai été irresponsable et ça m'a menée à ça.**  
**- Mouais...Je suis partis que depuis deux semaines et tu fais déjà des bé tu le garde ? **  
**- Il faudrait peut-être que tu revienne ! Bien sur, il n'a rien demandé lui. Lui avouais-je avec les larmes aux yeux.**  
**- D' vas me mettre parrain hein ? **  
**- Si tu savais...**  
**- Quoi ? **  
**- Je parlais à Alice. Évidemment ! Oh, j'ai pris ton ordinateur.**  
**- Je suis content -le où tu la trouvé quand tu as fini.**  
**- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis moins bordélique que dois y aller.**  
**- Ca reste à voir ça ! D'accord.N'hésite pas à appeller quand Alice t'ennuit ou Emmett.**  
**- Je t'entend beau gosse ! Riai Alice.**  
**- Bizarrement, moi t'aime toi aussi l'elfe ! Prend soin d'elle. ****- Nous aussi et ne t'inquiète pas, je te remplace pendant Alice avec une pointe d'amusement.**

Je raccrochais après avoir entendus Edward nous dire au revoir, rendis le téléphone à Alice et m'installais confortablement sur le lit, méditant cette conversation. Alice et moi parlâmes de beaucoup de chose mais surtout une : le bébé. Esmée m'avait appelée un peu avant et m'avait demandée de rester chez elle pendant la grossesse. Elle voulait surveiller mon alimentation et vérifier que je m'hydratais correctement. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait que je me repose, une vraie mamie gâteau. Et dernièrement, elle m'avait même proposé d'aller chez le gynécologue pour les échographies. Je dormirais donc huit mois dans la chambre d'Edward. J'espérais qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient lorsqu'il serait de retour.

**- Bella ! Il y a Eddy à la télé ! Cria Emmett.**

Je descendis précipitamment les marches de l'escalier et me retrouva derrière le sofa à regarder Edward dans une pub pour un nouveau parfum. Je regardais cette nouvelle pub. J'aurai bien aimée être sur place pour l'encourager. En plus, j'étais un peu jalouse de toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour. Je remontai dans ma chambre et m'endormis.

***** 1er mois *****

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'étais enceinte mais aussi un mois que je dormais chez les Cullens. Et dans l'ordre des choses, un mois qu'Edward était partit. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de ma première échographie. J'avais demandée à Carlisle de m'en faire une tous les mois afin qu'Edward puisse voir à quoi ressemblais notre bébé même s'il n'était pas encore au courant que c'était aussi le sien. En effet, je faisais trainer les choses, je redoutais vraiment sa réaction. Alice prenait des photos de mon ventre à chaque mois. Ce matin elle avait pris le premier cliché même si on ne voyait pas beaucoup de différence. Être enceinte est insupportable ! Je me réveil et la première chose que je fais c'est vomir. Je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur et quand je suis avec Emmett j'ai envie de le fracasser. Au moins, l'avantage c'est qu'Alice me traine dans les magasins et puis on se fait des petits plaisirs comme manger une glace ou aller au parc. J'adorais sortir avec les filles, elles étaient adorables et me bichonnais à longueur de journée. Après l'échographie, nous voulions aller chercher quelques pyjamas et accessoires de bébé. Alice et Rose étaient vraiment gaga devant mon ventre, elles lui disaient "vivement que tu sortes, ta mère nous gonfle !" et on riait comme des dé parlait son père, le et moi avions décidées de le dire uniquement à Rose, nous savions qu'elle tiendrait sa étions en route pour l'hôpital. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard et je rentrais dans le bureau de Carlisle.

**- Alors Bella, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?**  
**- Bien, un peu plus grosse mais bien. Plaisantais-je.**  
**- D'accord, lève ta blouse.C'est toujours aussi froid.**

Il me déposa le gèle et déplaça le tube sur mon ventre. Je regardais l'appareil, on voyait une petite bulle. C'était mignon. Carlisle me donna un mouchoir pour m'essuyer le ventre et me proposa de m'assoir.

**- Il va soin de ce petit bonhomme, ne sois pas trop énervée ni trop stréssée, tu risquerais de le perdre.**  
**- Bonhomme ? Demandais-je n'ayant pas bien entendu.**  
**- Juste une intuition, sourit le médecin.**

Je sortis de la salle, Alice et Esmée me prirent par le bras et nous sortîmes de là. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et démarrâmes en trombe. Je regardais dehors tout en réfléchissant. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais hâte d'avoir mon bébé près de moi. Est-ce que je serais une bonne mère ? Rosalie me le disait souvent et Alice aussi. Ça se voit vraiment que ce sont mes meilleures amies. Je les adore mais elles ne remplacent tout de même pas mon Edward. Mon meilleur ami me manquait énormément, je le reverrais dans deux ou trois mois si tout se passait bien. Je reconnus le centre commercial préféré d'Alice. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une boutique pour bébé. Nous regardions les pyjamas et Alice voulait déjà à tout pris acheter des vêtements, même si on avait encore huit mois devant nous pour prévoir.

***** 2ème et 3ème mois *****

Les deux prochains mois se déroulèrent normalement, les écographies étaient ordinaires, rien à signaler pour le moment. Mon ventre commençait à s'arrondir doucement et j'en étais très fière.  
Noël approchait à grand pas mais avant le 25 décembre, Alice et Rosalie avaient décidées d'organiser une fête pour réunir tout le monde et fêter l'événement. Pour Alice, c'était plus l'occasion d'annoncer de qui j'étais enciente. De mon côté vous le comprendrez, j'étais moins enthousiaste à cette idée. J'appréhendais réellement cette révélation. Alice essayait de me rassurer en me disant qu'il faudrait bien le dire un jour mais je trouvais ça encore tôt.  
Edward devait bientôt revenir mais il ne nous avait pas encore prévenus de la date exacte. Notre dernière conversation téléphonique datait d'hier, je lui avais alors confié que si le bébé était une fille je l'appellerais Renesmée et que si c'était un ptit gars, se serait Anthony. Il avait été touché de cette attention envers son deuxième prénom et m'avait ensuite demandé quand est ce que je saurais le sexe du bébé. En principe je pouvais déjà le savoir si je demandais à Carlisle mais j'avais décidé de garder le suspens jusqu'à l'accouchement. L'intérêt qu'Edward manifestait pour ma grossesse me déstabilisait. Peut être serait-il content finalement d'apprendre que c'était son enfant... Après tout, l'ensemble de la famille paraissait si heureux de cette nouvelle.

***** Pdv Edward *****

J'étais dans l'avion pour rentrer à Forks. L'hôtesse n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour. Pas que ça me déplaise au contraire mais j'avais une toute autre personne en tête et j'avais hâte de la retrouver. J'espérais que la surprise lui fasse plaisir, j'avais décidé de n'avertir personne de mon retour afin de les surprendre tous. Seul Emmett et Jazz étaient au courant et ils avaient promit de tenir leur langues.J'avais dû leur demander de venir m'approter ma voiture. L'hôtesse déclara dans le haut parleur :

**- Mesdames, Messieurs veuillez mettre votre ceinture nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport de Forks. Il est 18h30 avec moins cinq degrés. Joyeux Noël !**

On était à peine en Hiver et on était déjà dans les négatifs, heureusement que j'avais pris une veste, ça changeait de New York. Nous étions le 22 décembre. J'étais vraiment content de rentrer. Enfin j'allais revoir ma Bella. Elle devait avoir un petit bidon. Quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, je lui avais demandé de qui. Malgré tout, j'aurais été heureux si elle l'avait été de moi, mais ce n'était pas le mien. Bella m'avait bien vite remplacé au lit apparemment. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été plus prudente au niveau contraception. D'ailleurs je pensais bien vite que NOUS n'avions pas été prudents non plus, ça aurait très bien pu nous arriver à tout les deux. L'hôtesse regardait si tout le monde avait mis sa ceinture, arrivée à moi elle me lança un bout de papier et repartie. Je dépliais le mot et lu ce que je n'avais pas envie de lire.

Je pris le papier et le déchirais violement. J'en avais envie mais pas avec elle. Bella m'avait changé depuis cette fameuse nuit. J'avais plus envie de rentrer à la maison que de tringler cette hôtesse. L'avion atterrit et je m'échappais en vitesse avant qu'elle ne me retienne. Je fus sous le choc, l'aéroport était couvert de neige d'au moins dix centimètres. Je regardais si Emmett avait bien pensé à laisser ma voiture sur le parking et la trouvait en plein milieu. Je mis mon sac dans le coffre et m'installais côté conducteur. Mon dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué. L'odeur de Bella, si douce et sucrée était imprégnée dans le tissu de la bagnole. Elle aussi m'avait manqué. Je mis le contact et démarrai. Sortant de l'aéroport, je me dirigeais vers l'autoroute. J'accélérai et montai jusqu'à 150 km/h. Si Esmée m'avait vu, elle m'aurait sans doute sermonné pendant une demi-heure. J'esquivai toutes les voitures et me retrouvais trois quart d'heure plus tard devant la maison. J'étais tellement pressé de les revoir tous. Je me garai et attrapais mon sac dans le coffre. Montant sur le perron, j'entrai sans faire de bruits. Je montai les escaliers qui menait à la cuisine et me pris un verre d'eau comme à mon habitude. J'entendais une conversation dans le salon, ça paressait assez sérieux, il n'y avait pas de rire ni de blague d'Emmett. Curieux, je me dirigeais, mon verre à la main jusqu'au salon et me retrouvais juste derrière Bella qui parlait.

**- Edward est le père du bébé. Murmura–t-elle dans un souffle.**

Alice me regardait et me pointais du doigt. Le verre que je tenais fermement quelques secondes plus tôt glissa de ma main et alla s'éclater au sol en un bruyant éclat. Tout le monde me regardaient et Bella se retourna vivement.  
Je restais stoïque par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment avait-elle pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

* * *

**Alors ? Pas de crise ? Vous imaginez qu'Edward le prendra comment ? Bien, mal ou très mal ? Vous l'aimez ce chapitre ? **

**Trève de bavardage ! Comment ça se passe l'école ? (Pour ceux qui y sont ^^) L'infos que je dois vous dire, c'est que je ne poste plus tous les quinze jours mais tous les mois, comme ça j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire et corriger que quinze pauvre petits jours qui sont remplis à mort -_-' **

**Lâchez plein de commentaires, je me sens un peu "nulle" côté de certaine Fiction ou il y a déjà une centaine de commentaires =S Alors lâchez-vous ! Faites péter les encore un grand merci ceux qui feront des commentaires constructifs =D **

**/!\ Chapitre Changé /!\**

**À dans un mois les amis ! Plus précis, le 2 novembre !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey ! *Se cache***

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le jour de retard mais j'ai complètement oublié la date ! Désolée. Mais le voilà enfin, j'ai un peu peur de vos avis, vu que vous avez toutes dis qu'Edward le prendrait bien, me frappez pas ! **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Révélation.

Tout le monde me regardaient. La sensation d'avoir été trahis était très forte, je regardais Bella avec haine puis toute ma famille s'éclipsa sans un mot. Je m'approchais dangereusement d'elle. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et sans chercher à me retenir, je lâchais la bombe avec toute la colère dont j'étais capable :

**- T'es sérieuse là ?! Tu ne savais pas me le dire par téléphone ?! C'est trop dur ?! Comment a-tu pu me mentir sur un truc pareil ?! Merde !**  
**- Edward...**  
**- Il n'y a pas d'Edward qui tienne putain ! Je viens d'apprendre que je vais être papa et en plus de ça ma meilleure amie qui, logiquement, doit tout me dire m'a mentie depuis le début ! C'est pas formidable ?! Crachais-je.**  
**- J'ai mentis à tout le monde ici, alors ne te plains pas !**

Le meuble à mes côtés se retrouva subitement à terre et je fus stupéfais de ma propre violence. Tout s'écroula à mes pieds en un fracas sourd. Je regardais Bella pour voir sa réaction et je vis de la déception dans son regard. Elle était au bord des larmes. Je restais à ma place et elle continua :

**- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai mentis ? Je ne crois pas que tu aurais aimé l'avoir appris par téléphone ! J'essaye de me mettre à ta place et toi, tu pète un plomb parce que j'ai eu peur de toi, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu peur de toi ! Peur que jamais plus tu me parle, que tu me réconforte, que plus jamais tu sois mon meilleur ami ! Réveil-toi bon dieu et assume tes responsabilités ! **  
**- Peur ?! Cite-moi une seule fois ou je t'ai fais du mal, ou je t'ai blessé ou je t'ai mentis sur une chose d'une importance pareil !**

Elle ne répondit pas et une larme mourrut sur ses lèvres et j'eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras et essuyer cette larme avec mes lèvres mais je ne bougeais pas d'un poil.J'attendais toujours sa réponse et j'éclatais ma jamais auparavant.

**- Dis-le moi ! Hurlais-je en devenant rouge de -moi si un putain jour de ta vie, je t'ai déjà fais souffrir ! Tu n'as même pas de réponse parce que JE ne t'ai jamais mentis sur un truc important ! **  
**- J'ai eu peur de ta réaction ! En voilà la preuve, tu réagis comme un connard !**

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez pour essayer de me calmer mais mon poing partit quand même dans le mur à mes côté m'agenouillais, vulnérable comme personne, brisé par cette nouvelle et par cette petite main frêle se posa sur ma nuque, je reconnus comme celle de supportant pas sa main sur moi, je la repoussais violemment mais dans mon geste, il restait encore un peu de tendresse.

**- Ne me touche pas ! M'époumonais-je en me relevant.**

Elle me supplia du regard mais je regardais ailleur, vers ma famille qui me boule se forma dans ma gorge a cause de ce que j'allais dire dans quelque minutes même pris une grande bouffée d'air, essayant d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur ma voix et mes regardais la mère de mon enfant dans les yeux avec un semblant de colère et de tristesse.

**- Il vaudrait mieux, pour vous que je parte...Avant que je dise ou fasse quelque choses de -je en regardant Bella puis ma famille.**

Je reculais en arrière pour monter dans ma chambre, prendre quelque affaires pour pouvoir partir... prenais un sac de voyage, y lançant mes affaires mains étaient brusques sur les linges que je prenais dans mon sac fini, je regardais une dernière fois ma chambre d' lit était défait, mon oreillé écrasé, quelque vêtement de femmes jonchaient sur mon ça me paraissait familié.Deux petits coups se fit entendre de la me retournais vers mon père qui me rejoingnit sur mon lit.

**- Montre-moi ta main Fiston.**

Je lui tendis ma main et il appuya sur ma main dé vive douleur me lança dans mes phalanges.

**- Tu sens cette douleur ? C'est ce que Bella ressent en ce vais te mettre un vas vraiment partir ?**  
**- Oui.J'en ai -je alors qu'il m'enroulais la bande autour de mon poignet en remontant jusqu'à mes doigts.**  
**- Pense-y bien, Edward ! Tu lui ferais encore plus de mal et elle a besoin de toi ! **  
**- Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit alors ?! Je n'ai rien à faire ici.**  
**- C'est ça ? Tu lui en veux juste parce qu'elle t'as mentie ?**  
**- Oui ! Elle aurait du me le dire ! **  
**- Elle a eu peur ! Elle nous a suppliée de ne rien te -la ce n'est pas facile pour -ce que tu acceptes d'avoir un bébé maintenant ? Cette décision est importante...**  
**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a eu peur ? Je ne sais plus quoi l'avion je me disais que j'aurais préféré que ça soit mon enfant que celui d'un autre et maintenant je doute.L'accepter ou le renier...**

Ce dernier mot m'éccorcha la bouche.

**- Peut-être parce qu'elle a eu peur que tu réagisse comme le matin de votre soiré sais que ce n'est pas la vais te laisser avec tes réflexions, je dois aller la soignée.**  
**- Papa...Qui s'est blessée ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.**  
**- Bella s'est coupée en ramassant les quelque morceaux de verres qui trainaient.**  
**- Oh...Papa ? Merci.**

Il partit en emportant avec lui toutes mes ré doute était revenu, ma colère aussi, ma douleur, physique et mentale.  
Ma tête entre mes mains, mes doigts entrelacés dans mes faibles boucles souffle se fit é porte s'ouvrit mais je ne deignais même pas lever la tê porte se referma et un courant d'air enmena un parfum doux et sucré avec de Bella.

**- Vas t'en ! Lui lançais-je froidement.**  
**- Non !**

Elle marcha jusqu'à moi, je voyais ses pieds près des bras tombèrent de ma tête pour aller sur mes n'osais pas la regarder, parce que ce que j'y verrais ne me plairai pas.

**- Regarde-moi Edward !**

Je ne la regardais sentais ma haine m'empoigna les cheveux et me redressa la tête pour que je la grognais.D'habitude, j'aimais qu'elle me fasse ça mais avec ce que je venais d'apprendre, ce n'était pas ce que je me lâcha les cheveux alors que je la regardais mé rebaissais ma tête et mon front frotta contre son ventre légèrement ne bougeais plus, aimant cette sensation mais elle vint tout gâcher.

**- Edward, il faut qu'on parle...**  
**- Je ne veux pas parler avec toi ! Criais-je en me mettant debout.**

J'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi petite.

**- Tu vas encore fuir ?! Comme un lâche ?! Juste parce que tu t'ai senti trahis ? Cria-t-elle alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues roses.**  
**- Je ne fuis pas ! Hurlais-je. Non ! Parce que TU m'as trahis ! Je te faisais confiance et tu as tout perdu à pré pars pour ne pas te faire de mal, pour pas que tu ai as souffrir à cause de moi.**  
**- Tout ce qui me ferait du mal...C'est que tu parte ! Que tu me laisse seule avec notre bébé.Je te demande juste de rester et après...Si tu veux me nier...Je ne te retiens pas mais lui, il n'a rien demandé.Promet-moi que tu resteras.**

Elle m'avait presque convaincu mais je savais que je ne resterais que quelque heures ici.

**- Une dernière faveur pour ce soir, fais comme si...Comme si tu n'avais rien appris.**  
**- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Bella ! Je ne peux pas nier ça ! **  
**- Juste pour ce soir ! Tu viens de revenir de trois mois de boulot...Fais un effort pour moi.**

Elle pleurait à présent et je cédais...Juste pour ce sera différent...  
Je dégageais mon lit et m'allongea dessus en tapotant la place à côté de se logea contre moi, ses mains autour de mon cou alors que les miennes étaient le long de mon corps, impossible de les bouger.

**- Serre-moi contre toi, Edward.S'il te plaît...Me supplia-t-elle alors que ses larmes commençaient à tremper mon pull.**

Faire comme si je n'avais rien appris...C'est ce que je fis.J'essuyais ses larmes de mon pouce et lui chuchotais de ne plus pleurer que j'étais là de ses mains était partie dans mes cheveux et, depuis que je suis rentré, je soufflais de déplaça sa tête, de façon à ce qu'elle soit contre mon torse au lieu de mon lui caressais le dos, les cheveux, ses d'elle m'avais manqué mais je ne le luis disais pas alors qu'elle me le répétais depuis dix minutes maintenant.  
Je passais la moitié de la nuit dans cette trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, je savais ce que je devais faire .J'essayais de ne pas la réveiller en me levant, je le soulevait et la mit sous la lui déposais un baiser sur son front avant de prendre mon sac et de n'étaient en bas, ce qui me facilitait la tâ que je passais devant la cuisine, la lumière s'alluma sur la chef de la mère me désigna une place sur un des tabouret et je fus contrains de m'y n'avait pas l'air contente.

**- Où est-ce que tu allais ? Demanda ma mère.**  
**- Je...Je dois partir.**  
**- Ce n'est pas la bonne solution mon ché vas rater des tas de choses.**  
**- Pour son bien, je dois partir.**  
**- Tu lui ferais encore plus de s'en veux mais elle a besoin de toi.**  
**- Elle doit comprendre que je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie et pour ne pas qu'elle souffre de mes sautes d'humeur, je dois n'a pas besoin de moi.**

Un cri perçant se fit entendre au premier étage.

**- Pas besoin de toi ? Demanda ma mère en levant ses sourcils et un petit sourire sur ses lè a déjà fait ç la voir, réveille-la et prend la dans tes va se !**

Je souris mais déglutis bruyament en entendant le hurlement s' courus dans les escalier et entrais dans la ne l'avais jamais vu comme ç criai dans son m'approchais d'elle, la secouant pour qu'elle se ré larmes coulaient sur son si beau visage, ses yeux rouge et gonflés par les la prit dans mes me mis sous la couverture et la serrait contre moi.J'enlevais mes vêtements et m'endormis contre elle.

***** Pdv Bella *****

J'émergeais de mon sommeil étau chaud me recouvrait.J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Edward à quelque centimètre de était resté.Il avait tenu sa ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'aujourd'hui n'allait pas être le plus beau jour.J'avais l'impression qu'Edward ne s'arrêtera pas à ma demande, je sentais encore sa colère.J'allais morfler.  
Je me levais, prenant soin de nepas réveiller Edward ou là, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre.Réveiller Edward ? L'horreur ! Il est grognon, il ne vous parle pas de la journée et vous reproche de l'avoir réveillé.Heureusement qu'avec moi, il ne faisait pas ç me lançait juste un coussin en me disant de dé ne tentons pas le diable, sachant qu'il ne sera pas de bonne humeur avant partis prendre une douche bien chaude pour me détendre avant la tempê je sortais de la salle de bain, le lit était porte était ouverte et j'entendais une discussion assée sé marchais sans faire de bruit, essayant d'avoir un semblant de parole et de découverte.

**- Bella va rester ici Edward ! Jusqu'à son accouchement,que tu le veuille ou non, c'est comme ç partagera ta dit sa mère.**  
**- Quoi ?! Pourquoi elle ne va pas dans la chambre d'amis ?**  
**- Parce que cette chambre va être celle du bébé ! Lança Alice avec froideur.**  
**- Attendez ! Je viens de revenir, j'apprend que je vais être papa de ma soit disant meilleure amie et je dois partager ma chambre parce qu'elle s'est faite engrosser ?! C'est une blague ?!**

Ce qui venait de dire me mis en colère et j'entrais dans la cuisine avec hargne, déterminée à lui en toucher des était dos à moi, Esmée me posais ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward, il se retourna et je lui mis une gifle monumentale.

**- C'est un peu de ta faute ! Tu ne t'ai pas protégé, tu ne sais pas contrôler tes hormones, voilà où ça nous a menés ! Oh hé ! Je ne me suis pas faite engrosser, TU m'as engrossée crétin !**

Sur cette déclaration, je partis m'assoir sur un tabouret à côté de Rosalie qui me déposa un baiser sur ma se retenait de rire mais ce fut plus bruyant qu'il ne voulu.

**- Et toi ta gueule ! Ça te dérangerais de rester sérieux dans des moments pareil ? Râgea Edward.**  
**- Edward ! Ton vocabulaire !**  
**- Pourquoi vous m'emmerdez tous ?! Je n'ai rien fais !**  
**- Tu ne pense qu'à toi Edward ! Lâcha Alice rageuse.**  
**- Je pense qu'à moi ?! Je viens de revenir alors tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est vous qui m'avez mentis sur sa grossesse ! Je croyais un peu plus faire parti de cette famille mais visiblement ça vous plait de m'en exclure. Merci beaucoup de me faire passer pour l'abrutit de service mais aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi qui a décidé de foutre la merde. Si j'avais su la vérité dés le début, cette conversation n'aurait même pas ferais mieux de partir.**  
**- Pars ! Vas-y, tu n'as que ça à faire ! Tu es un lâche Cullen ! Au moindre obstacle qui te fait face, tu fuis ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, réagis comme un homme et pas comme un gamin ! Crachais-je vraiment énervée par ses réactions débiles.**

Il se leva de son tabouret en me regardant ,avec un de ses regards terriblement terrifiant, pour partir de la le conversation n'est pas entra dans sa pièce en claquant la porte.J'ouvrais la porte pour le voir sur le tabouret de son piano à queue jouait a berceuse, celle qu'il avait composé pour m'avait avoué qu'il jouait ce morceau quand il pensait à moi ou lorsque l'on venait de se en ce moment, ce n'était surement pas parce qu'il pensait à moi...Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la se retourna vers moi, le regard noir.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **  
**- Je suis venue te parler.**

Il se leva pour me faire face, me regardant dans les montrant toute sa fureur.

**- Il vaudrait mieux que tu parte dans ce cas.**  
**- Pourquoi, il va bien falloir pourtant ?**  
**- Tu as dis que tu accepterais que je te nis, alors laisse-moi le faire.**  
**- Et toi tu as promis que tu n'allais pas partir ! Cette nuit...Tu allais partir.**

Il me regarda avec de grands é...Il m'esquiva pour partir de la pièce mais je le retenus par la manche.

**- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi Isabella ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! Avec ce mensonge, tu as tout m'as perdu...**

Ce fut comme si on m'enfonçait un pieu dans le lâchais la prise sur sa chemise partit sans un regard pour restais là comme une paumé balayais mes larmes d'un revers.  
Je sortis de la ée nous demandait d'aller lui faire quelque petite course et nous acceptions tous les deux. Je descendis dans le hall d'entré et pris une veste, on était en hiver tout de même. Edward prit sa veste et nous partîmes pour les courses. J'avais l'habitude qu'Edward se conduise en gentleman en m'ouvrant la portière mais là, m'installais à peine dans la voiture qu'il démarra en trombe. Il avait les traits sévères et certainement durcit par la colère.

**- Edward...**  
**- Stop ! Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.**  
**- Alors ne parle pas ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir mentis sur ça.**  
**- Un simple désolé ne suffit pas ! Il faudra que tu sois patiente parce que je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner ! Je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir le faire...Tu m'as énormément blessé.**  
**- Mais lui ni est pour rien, il n'a rien demandé à personne ! Est-ce que tu l'accepte ? **  
**- Je sais tout ça ! Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ç , s'il te plait, tais-toi.**

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, jamais Edward ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Nous avions perdu quelque chose tous les deux. Je regardais le paysage blanc. J'étais entièrement sur d'une chose, Edward ne m'adressait plus la parole. Je le regardais un moment et je compris que je lui avais fais du mal en lui mentant comme je l'avais fais. J'aurai du lui dire bien avant. J'étais en colère contre lui mais aussi contre moi à présent. Edward se gara et nous rentrâmes dans le supermarché en silence. Nous finîmes nos courses et rentrâmes à la maison. Est-ce que je me pardonnerais si Edward ne voulait pas connaître notre enfant parce que je lui avais caché la vérité ? J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille pour toujours. Les six prochains mois risquaient d'être horriblement longs sans le soutien de mon meilleur ami... J'espérais seulement qu'il changerait d'avis et d'attitude en voyant notre enfant.

* * *

**Heu...Y'a quelqu'un ? **

**Bon, j'accepte les gifles mais pas les coups de marteau ou des lançés de pierres ! Vous le trouvez comment celui-ci ? **

**Je vais vous avouer que la Fiction avait déjà quelque chapitres d'écrit ! Depuis longtemps même... Cette Fiction a été écrite par moi même et une amie, qui n'habite pas vraiment à côtés de chez moi... Bref, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu changer les premiers chapitres qu'on a fait ce moment même j'écris la suite de la Fiction.**

**Bref ! **

**La réaction d'Edward est un peu...Agressive non ? Donnez-moi toutes vos impressions, négatives comme positives ! Je suis comme une boîte aux lettres, je prend tout ! Le moment que j'ai adorée écrire c'est la gifle de Bella.C'était juste excellent ! **

**Merci à celles qui continues de me lire et bienvenue aux nouvelles ^^ C'est avec joie que je répondrais à vos review chère amies ! **

**On se retrouve le 3 décembre alors ! Encore désolée du retard, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès =( **

**/!\ Chapitre changé /!\ **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey,la compagnie ! **

**J'ai vraiment honte =( J'ai carrément oubliée de publier le chapitre ! Vraiment désolée. Enfin, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ? Et pour me pardonner, je vous poste le chapitre 7 ! ****Il y a eu quelque modification sur toute la Fiction, les chapitres ont étés réécris ! On se retrouve ne bas ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7: Les mois passent comme des minutes.

***** 4ème mois *****

Ce 4ème mois fut riche en émotion et aussi mauvaise humeur. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer pour un rien. Lorsqu'on mettait un film d'action ou d'horreur, je pleurais, et ne parlons pas des films à l'eau de rose. Edward et moi étions toujours en froid et à grâce à mes sautes d'humeur, il en prenait plein la tronche. Plus un regard, plus une parole, rien ! Quand on se parlait c'était pour se disputer. J'en avais mal. Oui, ça me faisais mal, je n'aimais pas être en froid avec ma famille et en particulier avec lui. Depuis quelques jours, il prenait moins de place dans le lit mais il avait toujours sa tête sur mon ventre ou il m'éttoufait avec ses bras et son torse qui venait se mettre en travers de mon étions proche que là. Quand je dormais chez lui avant c'était comme ça. Sa tête sur mon ventre et moi une main dans ses cheveux et une autre sur son dos musclé. Aujourd'hui Alice voulait pertinemment faire du shopping. Je lui avais répondu qu'on en ferait le mois prochain mais têtue comme elle était, je n'y ai pas coupé. Cela devenait lassant de faire du shopping toutes les semaines. Mais après tout, on était bien obligé, je grossis à longueur de temps et le bébé va bientôt arriver. Dans cinq mois certes mais Alice dit que ça arrive très vite. Alice m'avait réveillé tôt aujourd'hui et dés que j'étais sortie du lit, elle m'avait prise en photo, du moins mon ventre. Tout les mois, le 20 précisément, elle me prend en photo juste avant d'aller faire l'échographie.

Je me réveillais avec la sensation d'é ...J'essayais de me redresser mais son corps chaud me plaquait contre le matelas.J'essayais d'être douce dans mes gestes mais j'étais encore en colère contre lui avec toutes les disputes que l'on avait eu durant ce tout petit mois de dire que j'en avais marre de ces disputes à la cons, depuis son retour j'ai eu cinq jour sans dispute ! Cinq sur trente-et-un.

Bon, première le bougeais lentement pour qu'il se réveil mais...Au lieu de ça, il grogna en resserant sa prise.

**- Edward ! Ré -je en serrant les dents sous l'effort.**  
**- Humm...,Gémit-il.**  
**- Edward...S'il te plait ! **  
**- J'arrive..., Grogna celui-ci.**

Je sursautais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmett rouge.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux ?!**  
**- Comme tous les gens normalement constitués, on dort le dimanche matin, Emmett ! Riposta Edward en se retournant sur moi pour être face à moi.**  
**- Euh...J'ai...Cru que...Rien ! Bonne nuit Eddy !**

Et il -ce qu'il avait cru qu'on... ? Non ?! Je ris toute seule, faisant vibrer Edward.

**- Arrête de rire Swan, tu fais vibrer tout le lit ! **  
**- Peut-être que si tu t'enlevais de moi, tu ne serais pas...**  
**- C'était pour rire que je te disais ça.**  
**- Je n'ai plus trop l'habitude de rire avec toi !**

Touché...

**- La faute à qui ? Grogna-t-il en s'allongeant sur sa place, je me sentais...Libre !**  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te comporte en crétin !

Coulé !

Edward avait changé, physiquement et mentalement. Il était devenu arrogant à crever, agressif, rien avoir avec le garçon que j'aimais en tout cas. Et les reproches ne servaient à rien, bien au contraire. Physiquement, Edward était de plus en plus beau par contre. Il s'était coupé un peu les cheveux et ça lui faisait un look rebelle. Tout le monde était en froid avec lui, il ne pensait qu'à lui en ce moment et ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi comme il me l'avait si bien dit. Alice lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait changer pour que nous tous lui pardonnions son comportement. Mais dans sa tête, nous n'avions rien à lui pardonner puisqu'il n'avait rien partis dans la salle de bain faire m'avait écrasé la vessie pendant vingt minutes, j'avais bien le sentis une boule remonter alors que je tirais la chasse d' nausée arriva et je me retrouvais en moins de deux accroupie devant les toilette à remettre tout mon repas d' avions mangés Mexicain arriva dans la salle de bain, s'accroupissant devant près de moi, me tenant les cheveux en arrière.

**- Tu vas bien ? Me questionna-t-il alors que je me relevais pour aller me laver les dents.**  
**- Parfaitement ! Je viens de dégueuler tout ce que j'ai mangée mais je vais bien ! Ironisais-je.**  
**- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? **  
**- Laisse peux pas comprendre...Chuchotais-je.**  
**- Tu as besoin d'aide ?**  
**- Pourquoi tu es si doux, gentil maintenant ?! Tu viens de comprendre qu'il n'y plus de retour maintenant ! **  
**- Tu me reproche de ne pas te parler ou même de ne pas prendre mes responsabilités mais tu me gueule dessus quand je le fais ?! Tu veux quoi au juste ?!**

Il avait ne savais plus trop ce que je voulais.J'avais pris l'habitude qu'il se foute de toute et maintenant, il change d'avis...Ou pas.  
Je ne répondis sortit en claquant la porte, j'en profitais pour la fermer à clefs pour m'habiller d'un pull pour femme enceinte et d'un jeans. Je me maquillais légèrement, brossais mes dents ainsi que mes cheveux et les rassemblaient en une queue haute. Je descendis en bas et pris mon petit déjeuner avec les autres, puis Rosalie et Alice me tirèrent dehors avec frénésie. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital de Forks. J'entrais dans le bureau du docteur Agnes et m'assis sur le siège comme je le faisais depuis déjà cinq mois maintenant. Je remontais mon pull et m'appliqua le gèle. La sonde se déplaçait sur mon ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son objectif : Le bébé.Je savais que Carlisle saurait le sexe et je voulais que ça soit une surprise pour les autres mais pas pour moi, alors j'ai demandée un autre gyné Alice et Rosalie sortirent quelque minutes pour que ma gynécologue me dise le sexe de mon bébé.J'en eu les larmes aux yeux.J'espère que le bébé va plus ressembler à Edward qu'à moi et surtout je voulais que notre enfant ai ses filles m'ont suppliées de leur dise, pas de chance pour elles, je suis une vraie tête de mûle. Quand nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, les filles m'emmenèrent dans le centre commercial. Emmett devait nous rejoindre avec Jasper pour embarquer les meubles du bébé. Alice avait choisie avec Emmett. C'était leur cadeau pour le bébé, ces deux là en étaient complètement fous. Emmett s'amusait à parler avec lui et Alice s'amusait à lui acheter des vêtements ou même à lui en créer parfois. Tout le monde étaient gaga devant mon ventre... sauf Edward. Il s'en foutait plus qu'autre chose. Nous étions dans le magasin de meubles quand Emmett, Jasper et Edward arrivèrent. La présence de ce dernier m'étonna. Il avait de petits yeux, signe qu'il venait juste de se réveiller. Nous avions déjà fait la chambre, il manquait plus qu'à l'aménager et elle serait parfaite. Je regardais les garçons voyager avec les meubles et je vis qu'Edward portait un berceau avec étaient déjà passés avec un berceau !

**- Alice, il doit y avoir une erreur ! Pourquoi y a-t-il deux berceaux ?**  
**- Surprise ! On t'a acheté une que tu voulais.**  
**- Comment ça ?!**  
**- On voyait que tu étais triste que tout le monde préférais l'autre alors on t'offre celle que tu aimais.**  
**- Vous n'auriez pas dû Alice ! Je vous ai laissée acheter la chambre pour la villa mais pas pour chez moi !**  
**- Tu ne vas pas être contente si je te dis qui à acheté la chambre...Alors je ne te dis rien.**  
**- Alice ! Dis-le moi.**  
**- Edward a voulu te l'acheter.**

Je regardais soulevait un meuble visiblement lourd. La veine de son front se gonflait sous l'effort. Je m'approchais de lui menaçante.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?!**  
**- De quoi tu parle ? Demanda-t-il calmement alors que je l'agressais littéralement.**  
**- La chambre ! Je ne t'ai rien demandée ! **  
**- Tu voulais que j'assume, non ? Que je sois là pour lui ? C'est ce que je fais !**

Je repartis m'assoir pendant que les garçons chargeaient les trois voitures. Edward n'avait pas tord. Je lui avais demandée d'assumer les mois passés. Certes, il jouait avec les mots du coup mais au moins il montrait qu'il assurait sa part de responsabilité. Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, Emmett voulu monter la chambre tout de quatres garçons si sont mis. Elle était parfaite, blanche et marron. Tout simplement me poussa en dehors de la chambre, en me disant qu'il était l'heure pour moi d'aller dormir, c'est vrai, j'étais exténuée, je partis me laver et me couchais tout de suite après.

***** 5ème mois** ***

Ce mois ci le bébé commençait à me donner des coups. Il avait apprit la technique ce bout de chou. Chaque fois qu'il me donnait des coups, la main de Jasper ce mettait automatiquement sur mon ventre et le bébé s'endormait. Il avait un don pour apaiser et ça marchait à coup sur. Quand Emmett parle ou met sa main sur mon ventre, le bébé est agité mais quand c'est Rosalie, il s'endort aussi vite qu'avec Jasper. J'aimais quand il dormait car je pouvais enfin dormir. Quand Alice caressait mon ventre, le bébé gigote doucement comme s'il prenait le tempérament de la personne qui pose sa main. Quand c'est Carlisle et Esmée on dirait qu'il leur obéit. Par exemple, s'il n'arrête pas de donner des coups Esmée lui dit gentiment d'arrêter et celui-ci stop tout mouvement. Et enfin quand Edward parle ou arrive dans la même pièce, le bébé me caresse l'intérieur du ventre avec ses mains ou ses pieds. Edward ne le sait pas mais le bébé l'aime déjà comme s'il savait déjà que c'est son papa. Dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque, enfin pour l'instant. Je m'étais promis d'arriver à retrouver mon Edward, celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi.

Aujourd'hui était un jour ordinaire, shopping et échographie était au programme comme à chaque fin de mois. Nous étions à l'hôpital et Agnes m'examinait. Elle m'appliqua le gèle et mit la sonde dessus. Celle-ci se déplaçait à la recherche du bébé. Elle me demanda si je ne voulais toujours pas savoir le sexe de celui-ci et je répondis par la négative. La surprise restera surprise. Rosalie et Alice me prirent par le bras et me conduisirent vers la voiture. Nous nous arrêtâmes au centre commercial. C'était presque une routine, après chaque écographie, nous filions acheter de petites bricoles pour le futur arrivant. J'entrai dans un magasin de bébé et nous partîmes toutes les trois de notre côté. Je trouvai des body de couleur vert, orange, blanc, bleu, jaune. Mon coup de cœur était pour celui ou il y avait marqué " I Love Mum and Dad " ou encore " Maman, Je t'aime ". Tous étaient plus beau les un que les autres et je me demandais si mon instinct maternel ne commençait pas à se développer ces derniers temps. Je me retrouvai à la caisse avec des chaussettes, des body, un bonnet et pleins d'autres accessoires sur lesquels j'avais craqués. J'avais commandé ma poussette qui devait normalement arriver aujourd'hui à la villa. Elle était d'un blanc-gris très agréable. Rosalie et moi avions flashées dessus. Alice arriva de son côté à la caisse les mains pleines de vêtements et ensembles très mignons. Elle avait tout prit. Rosalie arrivait elle aussi avec des bavoirs, un biberon, et même une tétine. Il en fallait bien une pour s'occuper des accessoires qui nourriraient le bébé. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et la poussette était déjà dans le salon. Je montai avec Alice et Rosalie dans la chambre et nous déposâmes toutes les affaires sur le sol désormais jonché et impraticable. Nous rangeâmes un moment et nous enfermâmes finalement dans la chambre de Rosalie pour bavarder entres filles.

**- Tu as déjà trouvée des prénoms ? Me demanda ma belle-soeur en caressant mon bidon, mainteant bien arrondit.**  
**- J'aurais voulu qu'Edward m'aide mais comme il n'est toujours pas décidé, j'ai choisie toute seule.**  
**- Tu veux qu'on lui parle ? Proposa ma meilleure amie mais je savais qu'il ne réagirais pas si elles y allaient.**  
**- Non viendra bien lui mê voulez les entendre ? **  
**- Bien sur ! S'écriâmes-t-elles en même temps. **  
**- Je n'ai pas encore choisie mais je compte sur vous pour m' pour une fille il y a Ivy, Swann,Leigh,Edwina,Rosalice,Calista,Colyne,Kayden,Carlie,Summer et pour un garçon il y a Edwyn,Emice, Anthony,Ethan,Adam,Ernest,Eden,Conrad,Aidan, Aaron.**  
**- Qu'ils sont jolis ! Note-les sur un papiers, je vais les Alice en me tendant un bout de papier.**

J'écrivais tous les prénoms, avec ma plus belle é me tendit sa main et je plaçais le mot me prit le stylo des mains et partit.

**- Où elle va ?**  
**- Je sais pas.**

Elle revint le sourire aux lèvres, la feuille était un peu froissé s'assit et me regarda un grand 'avait-elle encore fait ?

**- Je viens d'aller voir Edward et je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin d'aide et que comme tu voulais qu'il t' m'a aidé.Il a mit des croix où il aime le pré a fronçé les sourcils quand il a vu crois qu'il a soufflé ton prénom en hochant la tê .**

Je regardais le papier chiffoné.Il y a avait une croix devant Carlie, Summer,Ivy,Swann,Anthony, Edwyn, Emice, prénoms que je préfé pire je les mets tous.C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Après trois bons quarts d'heure à parler éducation des enfants et corvées de couches, ce fut l'heure de manger. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine ou Esmée faisait des raviolis aux champignon. Le bébé me donnait des coups et le pire c'est que ça faisait vraiment mal à présent. Edward arriva dans la cuisine et le bébé se calma rapidement, remplaçant ses coups par des caresses. Heureusement qu'il était là celui là malgré son entêtement à m'ignorer ! Nous mangeâmes dans le silence et le bébé n'arrêtait pas de caresser mon ventre. C'était un petit moment de répit assez plaisant. Je fini mon repas en même temps qu'Emmett et nous partîmes tous les deux dans le salon. Celui-ci alluma la télé et mit le journal. Lui arrachant la télécommande, je changeais de chaîne. Il savait que j'avais horreur des informations. Pas que je ne regardais pas les nouvelles mais tous les jours, c'était trop pour moi. Je mis Les frères Scott. Je regardais attentivement la télé quand les larmes tombèrent sans raison particulière. Emmett ne remarqua rien, trop obnubilé par la série. Edward vint s'assoir à mes côtés mais ne fit rien malgré le fait qu'il ait remarqué mon état. Jasper arriva et dès qu'il me vit, il vint près de moi tout en poussant Edward le plus loin possible. Je détestais pleurer pour rien.

**- Chut Bella, pourquoi tu pleures ?**  
**- Les hormones de -je avec Jasper.**

Il ria de bon cœur avec moi et me lâcha. Je fini par arrêter après quelques secondes et partis me laver pour enfin me coucher. La journée avait été longue. Je m'installais dans le grand lit d'Edward et essayais de dormir mais ce fut mission impossible. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et se referma de la même manière. J'étais dos à la porte et ne vis pas qui c'était même si j'avais une petite idée. Le lit remua un peu et Edward passa sa tête au dessus de mon corps pour me regarder.

**- Tu ne dors pas encore ? S'étonna-t-il**  
**- Je n'y arrive pas !**  
**- Oh, bonne nuit alors.**

Je ne répondis pas et il s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit. L'Edward d'avant me manquait, celui qui me prenait dans ses bras dès que je pleurai, celui qui riait avec moi, celui que j'aimais. Le vrai Edward me manquait tout simplement. Notre complicité me manquait ainsi que ces petites attentions. J'aimais dormir avec l'ancien Edward, celui qui me prenait dans ses bras, me faisant rire quand ses mains s'égaraient un peu trop loin. Celui qui me taquinait sans arrêt était désormais froid et distant. Une larme coula à nouveau en me rappelant ces bons moments. Redeviendrait-il un jour comme avant, ou étais-je condamnée à vivre avec cet inconnu qui me rejetait ?  
Demain Jacob devait me rendre visite. Jacob était un ami d'enfance. Edward l'avait toujours détesté et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je m'endormis en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer demain lorsqu'Edward verrait Jake.

***** 6ème mois *****

Je me réveillais difficilement et Alice fit son petit photoshoot du matin avant de partir à l'hôpital comme chaque 20 du mois. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle faisait un album photos pour l'anniversaire de son frère. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui offrir. J'allais bien trouver mais j'avais du mal à avoir envie de lui faire un cadeau vu ses réactions toutes plus désagréables les une que les autres. Son comportement me rendait complètement antipathique envers lui. Avant, j'aurais vraiment été enthousiaste à l'idée de son anniversaire et j'aurais été la première à vouloir le fêter dignement. Alice gara ma voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital et je descendis. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'étage numéro six : échographie. Carlisle ne travaillait pas en échographie mais je lui avais demandé s'il pouvait faire toutes mes échographies lui même et il avait accepté jusqu'à mon quatrième mois où j'ai voulu changer pour qu'il ne sache rien. Agnes fit tout le tralala habituel et je sortis avec Alice dehors. Aujourd'hui pas de shopping, j'étais vraiment fatiguée ces derniers jours et j'avais besoin de repos ! Avant de rentrer, Alice et moi devions aller chercher Jake. C'était vraiment un garçon sympa, il avait tout le temps le sourire et faisait un peu des blagues à la Emmett, ce qu'Alice adore. Nous arrivâmes à la Push et descendîmes pour aller chez Jacob. Il ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte, enfin pas à ma connaissance du moins. Une fois devant chez lui, nous toquâmes et il nous accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude.

**- Bonjour les filles, je vais prendre ma veste et on peut y aller.**  
**- Ok prend ton temps on n'est pas pressée.**

Il décrocha sa veste du porte manteau et nous sortîmes de chez lui. Une fois à la villa, je montais avec empressement sur le perron pour finir par rentrer dans le hall. Alice et Jacob entrèrent à leur tour :

**- La grossesse te va bien Bella, félicitation.**  
**- Merci Jake.**

Je montais les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la cuisine et me stoppais net dès que je vis Edward vêtu d'un simple boxer. Quelle fut ma surprise de voir ses si beau yeux couleur émeraude devenir noir charbon. Il se leva et partit précipitamment, et je ne pus que regarder ses fesses moulées dans son claqua la porte derrière lui. Je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça, c'était obligé. Je demandais à Alice de restée avec Jacob pendant que j'allais régler le problème « Edward ». Je montais dans la chambre accompagnée des charmants coups de pieds du bébé. J'entrais dans la chambre furieuse. Edward était assit sur le lit et s'habillait. Je devais faire quelque chose mais ne savais pas vraiment quoi. M'asseyant à côté de lui, il me regardait avec colère et je fis ce que me dictais mon cœur. J'aurai voulu qu'il le fasse lui même mais comme il ne voulait pas réagir, je pris sa main et la posais sur mon ventre qui recevait pleins de coups. Il regarda nos mains entrelacées sur mon bedon puis releva enfin la tête vers moi. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de finir par prendre la parole.

**- Je suis désolé.Vraiment pour ces trois mois de merde, pour mes sautes d'humeur, pour toutes les disputes, pour toutes les fois où tu voulais m'aider et que je t'envoyais gros, je suis vraiment désolé.Je sais maintenant ce que tu éprouve face à ce petit sais, si j'ai tenu trois mois sans te parler comme avant c'est parce que la nuit, je te parlais et je cherche toujours à savoir comment tu faisais pour me répondre.**  
**- Te répondre ? Demandais-je confuse.**  
**- Oui ! Je te parlais et toi tu me répondais comme si tu étais réveillée.**  
**- Aucune idé est-tu resté aussi lontemps sans venir me voir ? Sans essayer de réparer ces erreurs ? **  
**- Je sais -être parce que j'avais cette conversation entre toi et moi la nuit alors que tu voulais venir m'excuser ce matin mais tu étais déjà partie à ton rendez-vous, je t'ai attendu et quand j'ai vu Black avec toi, j'ai tout laissé tomber à l' suis là maintenant, je prendrais soin de toi jusqu'à ton accouchement.**  
**- Tu vas prendre soin de moi que pendant trois mois ? Je croyais que tu allais tenir plus longtemps.**

Il riait, sa main caressant mon ventre doucement. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça. Il me souriait et j'en fis de même, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une partie de mon Edward. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et nous restions un moment comme ça sans nous parler. Edward faisait des cercles sur mon ventre et le bébé arrêta tous ses coups de pieds. Une question me trottait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps à présent et je devais la poser au plus vite.

**- Pourquoi en veux-tu à Jacob au fait ?**

Il hésita et je posais ma main sur sa joue tendrement pour l'inciter à se confier.

**- Tu te souviens qu'on était ami ? Quand je restais avec lui, il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur toi et quand il a eu toutes les informations qu'il voulait, il m'a dit que maintenant, grâce à moi, il pourrait sortir avec , c'était plus coucher avec toi qu'il voulait l'ai mal pris, je lui ai cassé le nez, ouvert la lèvres et l' était avec moi.**  
**- Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais battu avec Jacob... personne ne m'a rien dit.**  
**- Ce n'était pas important ! Tu sais si c'est une mini Bella ou un mini Edward ? demanda-t-il, voulant changer de sujet.**  
**- Non, je veux que se soit une surprise.**  
**- Ne me mens pas ! Je sais que tu le me l'a voulait que je vienne te parler pour que tu me dise ce que c'était.J'ai été lâche là aussi.**  
**- Je veux que ça soit une surprise.**  
**- Tu veux pas me le dire ? Il me fit la moue Made in Cullen mais je ne sais pas comment, je réussis à résister.**  
**- Désolée.**

Il paraissait déçu. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et Edward me fit un baiser sur le front et sur mon ventre avant de partir. Peut être était-il réellement déçu ? Il se fichait royalement du bébé avant et le simple fait de poser sa main sur mon ventre avait suffit à le sortir de son mode « abrutit ». Cela faisait bien trois heures que j'étais en haut et Alice arriva toute essoufflée dans la chambre en déclarant d'une voix inquiète :

**- Edward et Jacob s'entretuent, vient m'aider à les séparer, s'il te plait.**

Je descendis dans le salon mais il y avait tout le monde sauf Emmett, Edward et Jacob. Je distinguais du mouvement dehors par la baie vitrée. Descendant en courant vers la porte d'entrée, je sortis à toute vitesse. Le spectacle que je voyais me faisait mal au cœur. Emmett essayait d'attraper Edward mais celui-ci le repoussait sans arrêt, complètement déchainé. Je partis entre les deux hommes qui se battaient et posais ma main sur le torse d'Edward.

**- Stop vous deux !**

Edward essaya de me mettre derrière lui mais je le poussais vers l'arrière.

**- Calme-toi...Pour ferais mieux de partir Jacob.**

Il se calma avec difficulté et je l'incitais à rentrer à l'intérieur pour parler. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon avec tous les autres qui nous regardaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Nous demanda Rosalie.**  
**- Oui.Répondit tout simplement Edward en haussant les épaules.**

Ils nous regardèrent avec un sourire heureux puis retournèrent à leurs occupations. Alice avait un sourire malicieux sur son beau visage de lutin et je me demandais si elle ne manigançait pas quelque chose dans sa petite tête farfelue.

**- Si on jouait à Action ou Vérité ?**  
**- Ouais c'est une bonne idée ! Déclara Emmett en se frottant les mains, heureux de pouvoir relever des défis.**

Je me dirigeais vers le canapé avec Edward, et Esmée partit soi-disant faire quelques courses. Je la soupçonnais de s'éclipser pour nous laisser tranquille. Nous étions donc entres jeunes. Alice me regarda et me demanda de commencer.

**- Rosalie, Action ou Vérité ?**  
**- Hum, je ne sais pas. Je vais dire Vérité pour une fois.**  
**- Combien de fois as-tu fais de fellation à Emmett ? Dis-je en regardant mon frère.**  
**- Hum il y a tellement de fois que je ne sais plus les compter sur mes doigts, ria-t-elle.**

Emmett ne riait pas lui, il était vexé que j'aie demandé ça. Ce mois ci j'étais devenue une vraie pervers et un vrai petit démon à cause de mes hormones.

**- Edward, Action ou vérité ?**  
**- Te connaissant très bien je crois que je vais prendre Action.**  
**- Alors embrasses Emmett. Mais pas un smack, un vrai french kiss attention !**

Edward changea tout de suite de couleur. Emmett lui, aimait faire ce genre de chose parce qu'il y mettait du sien. La dernière fois c'était avec Jazz et Emmett avait mit sa langue. Jasper était dégouté.

**- Non ! Si c'est comme la dernière fois et que tu me prends en photo c'est non !**  
**- Je n'ai pas d'appareil photo sur moi Edward ! Fait-le et la langue avec !**

Edward se leva du canapé doucement et s'approcha d'Emmett. Il s'assit sur les genoux de celui-ci de façon à rendre le jeu encore plus intéressant. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles d'Emmett et leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson. Emmett mit sa langue dans la bouche d'Edward qui fit une grimace des plus révélatrices. C'était tout simplement hilarant et dégoûtant. Leur baiser terminé, Edward alla à la cuisine et revint avec deux verres d'eau qu'il déposa devant nous.

**- Petite sœur chérie, Action ou Vérité ?**  
**- Vérité cher frère, lança Alice joyeuse.**  
**- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour sans que tout le monde ne t'entende ?**  
**- Pourquoi cette question ?**  
**- Si ce soir vous le faite et que ta grande bouche ne se ferme pas, je te jure que jamais plus, tu pourra crier ni parler ! Ironisa-t-il.**

Alice baissa la tête honteuse. Il y avait que lui qui l'entendait, moi je dormais. Alice reprit vite ces esprits et me regarda avec malice.

**- Bella, Action ou Action ?**  
**- Alice tu as oublié vérité.**  
**- Non pas du tout, à toi je ne te laisse pas le choix c'est différent.**  
**- Bon hé bien Action espèce de dictatrice !**  
**- Alors, ces petits doigts bougeaient dans tout les sens, signe qu'elle cherchait. Tu vas embrasser Edward.**  
**- Pff, tournant la tête, j'embrassais Edward rapidement. Voilà, contente ?**  
**Je savais ce qu'elle cherchait à faire cette petite idiote... ça ne me plaisais pas vraiment.**  
**- Parfait !**  
**- Jasper, Action ou vérité ?**  
**- Action.**  
**- Tu vas devoir exciter Edward.**

Edward me regarda dans les yeux, la lueur de la vengeance était là. Jasper regarda Alice et Edward puis lança son jugement.

**- Non !**  
**- Tu auras un gage alors ?**  
**- Je m'en fou, je ne veux pas exciter Edward. Tu sais très bien le faire toute seule à ce que je vois. Je regardais Edward qui avait placé un coussin sur ses genoux. Edward le regarda furieux et lui balança le coussin qui cachait son excitation. Ignorant cet incident, je continuais, faisant comme si de rien n'était.**  
**- Alors ton gage sera, de ne pas avoir de rapport sexuel avec ce lutin dégénéré jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse.**  
**- Tu es dingue ou quoi ?! Cria Alice, c'est lui que tu dois punir pas moi ! Et je ne suis pas dégénérée d'abord.**  
**- Tu as fait ta maligne tantôt alors maintenant c'est à mon tour.**  
**- Ce n'est pas grave Alice on trouvera bien autre chose. Emmett, Action ou ...**  
**- Action !**  
**- Ok, tu vas devoir faire une déclaration d'amour à Esmée.**  
**- Sans problème dès qu'elle revient.**  
**- Bella,Action ou Vérité ?**  
**- Action ! Dis-je toute excitée à présent.**  
**- Tu vas devoir exciter Edward ! Ria-t-il comme un con.**  
**- C'est mon meilleur ami, Emmett !**  
**- Non non, tu le fais ! Je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles, même si tu n'as pas l'air de devoir faire grand chose.**

Je réfléchissais à une solution pour exciter mon meilleur ami. Je cherchais et trouvais en peu de temps. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et lui déclara d'une voix sensuelle :

**- T'es loin d'y arriver Swan ! **  
**- Je suis terriblement en manque, Edward. Dis-je en caressant ma poitrine devenue plus grosse depuis ma grossesse. Tu ne voudrais pas laisser une si jolie femme comme moi dans une détresse pareille n'est ce pas ?**

Il déglutit difficilement. Emmett nous regardait avec attention et pour une fois resta sérieux. Je plaçais ma main sur le torse d'Edward tout en descendant jusqu'à son sexe. L'énorme bosse était bien présente. Je caressais de mes doigts fins son membre à travers le pantalon et il gémit. Ma tête se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cou et je lui mordillais le lobe de l'oreille. Mon ventre gonflé devenait encombrant dans mon jeu d'actrice. Je le regardais ensuite dans les yeux mais la couleur verte n'était plus là et avait laissé place à la couleur noire signifiant le désir qu'il éprouvait. Edward avait maintenant la tête en arrière, ne se retenant plus. Je descendis de ses cuisses et Emmett examina Edward qui respirait très vite. Je crus même voir une goutte se sueur perler au niveau de son front. Mon frère était tout sourire de cette belle démonstration.

**- J'ai réussis pourtant ! Lui dis-je en faisant référence à sa phrase précédente.**  
**- Je te hais Emmett, déclara mon meilleur ami.**  
**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Eddy.**  
**- Rosalie, Action ou Vérité ?**  
**- Action, Bella ?**  
**- Hum...Coupe une mèche de cheveux à Edward ! **  
**- T'es folle ?! En plus de déformer mon jeans, tu veux couper une mèche ?! Je crois que tu n'es pas toute seule dans ta tête ! Cria Edward en mettant ses mains sur sa tête, Rosalie se ramenait avec un ne touche pas ma tignasse, compris ? **  
**- Relax Edward ! Je ne vais pas toucher à tes bijoux !**

Je riais et regardais le torturé qui était à côté de moi. Il avait toujours la tête en arrière et avait une de ses mains sur sa partie gonflée. Je regardais la pendule et vis que sa faisait bien 4 heures qu'on jouait à sa et que maintenant il était 19 heure. J'allumais la télé et mis le journal, pour une fois. C'était la pub et une attira mon attention dans le flot d'annonces qui défilaient.  
La pub d'Edward.

**- Oh fait ! J'adore cette pub ! Il sent bon ce parfum là ? **  
**- -il en me montrant son cou.**

Effectivement, il sentait drôlement regardais le journal et m'endormis. On me prit dans les bras et me porta jusqu'à un matelas moelleux, celui d'Edward surement. C'était le meilleur matelas de la villa. Edward se coucha près de moi et m'enlaça. Son souffle vint me chatouiller l'oreille et je l'entendis murmurer :

**- Je t'aime ma Bella.**

Je voulu me retourner mais le sommeil me rattrapa trop vite.

***** 7 et 8ème mois *****

Ces deux mois étaient vraiment épuisants. Le bébé n'arrêtait pas de donné des coups et il y mettait toute son énergie, le manque de place se faisant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Je n'arrivais même plus à dormir et par conséquent j'empêchais également Edward de dormir. Alice ne se lassait pas de prendre des photos pour la progression de ma grossesse. Elle avait fait ses photos du matin mais elle embêtait aussi Edward. Elle avait insisté pour qu'on fasse quelques photos tout les deux. Il y avait une photo ou on est sur le matelas et Edward à sa tête près de mon ventre ou encore une où Edward m'enlace par derrière, ses mains sur mon ventre entrelacés des miennes. On ne voyait nos visages sur la deuxième mais elle était très belle et très sensuelle. Les échographies s'était bien passées et je me rappelais la première échographie. On ne voyait presque rien sur l'écran à l'époque et maintenant on ne voit que cette petite canaille qui bouge, ce petit être qui prend forme, pur chef d'œuvre de deux moitiés. J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'il avait prit de moi, et ce qu'il avait récupéré d'Edward. Celui-ci était venu pour l'échographie de mon 8ème mois. Cela m'avait fais plaisir, c'était la première fois. Edward aimait toucher mon ventre quand j'avais des coups ou des contractions. On avait monté la chambre du bébé dans mon appartement, elle était la même que celle de la villa. Edward assumait désormais son rôle de père et paraissait heureux de le faire. Je lui avais déjà dit que ça serait un papa gâteau. Edward dormait toujours de la même façon, sa tête près de mon ventre. Toute la famille me gâtait. Esmée prenait soin de moi, Emmett me remontait le moral lorsque j'avais des coups de blouse, Jasper m'apaisait quand j'étais énervée, Carlisle veillait à ce que je ne sois pas trop en colère ou que je ne fasse pas trop d'effort physique, Edward prenait soin de nous deux, Rosalie me faisait rire quand je pleurais pour rien et Alice m'emmenait marcher régulièrement pour que je garde la forme. Le meilleur était Edward, qui faisait un peu tout. Quand Alice voulait que j'aille avec elle faire un tour, il prenait le relais. C'était entièrement redevenu l'Edward d'avant à mon plus grand soulagement. Celui que j'aimais. J'avais l'impression que notre bébé pouvait enfin arriver sereinement, sans accrochage ni rejet de la part de son père.

Nous étions le 26 mai et la température montait en flèche. On avait même dû mettre la climatisation tellement qu'il faisait chaud. Même si nous n'étions pas encore en été la température était tout de même insupportable et j'étais obligée de beaucoup m'hydrater pour notre santé au bébé et à moi. En plus je ne pouvais plus allé me promener au parc, Carlisle avait dit que je pouvais très bien accoucher à n'importe quel moment. Je restais couchée dans le lit d'Edward attendant que les semaines passent, un vrai supplice. Alice venait souvent me voir pour parler entres filles et que je ne me sentes pas trop seule. On parlait mariage, bébé, shopping, tous les trucs de filles qui pensent à leur avenir finalement. Elle m'avait même confiée qu'elle voulait se marier en même temps que moi. Au début elle avait toujours voulu qu'on tombe enceinte en même temps. Mais pour le mariage, elle n'était pas prête de se marier le petit lutin. Les jours passèrent et de plus en plus je m'ennuyais. J'attendais avec impatience le jour de mon accouchement tout en le redoutant. Si ça ne se passait pas bien et qu'il y avait des complications, comment allais-je réagir ou encore comment Edward réagirait-il ? Carlisle m'avait dit que se serait lui et Agnes qui allait me faire accoucher et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

* * *

**Très long chapitre, je confirme ! Le plus long de la Fiction je pense.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Moment préféré ? Pour ma part, j'ai bien aimée le moment Edward/Bébé. C'était tellement mignon =3 A croquer ! **

**Vous en avez pensez quoi le moment Edward et Bella au réveil ? Enfin, Bref ! Dite-moi tout ! Quand je dis tout, c'est TOUT ! =) Encore désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas fais attention à la date.**

**On se retrouve le 7 Janvier et j'essaierais de ne pas être en retard !**


	9. Chapter 8: 1er Partie

**Salut ! **

**Je vous poste la première partie du chapitre huit en ce premier jour de rentrée.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

_Chapitre 8: Premier regard: Première partie._

Demain, je serais déjà à mon neuvième mois. Que ça passait vite ! Je pouvais accoucher dans les jours à venir. Toute la famille était aux petits soins pour moi. Surtout Edward et Emmett, ils me surprotégeaient. Je trouvais ça adorable de leur part mais ils sont devenus de vrai pot de colle. Les contractions devenaient vraiment affreuses et c'est pour ça qu'Edward devait dormir dans le canapé depuis un mois. Je le poussais à terre sans arrêt, j'avais besoin de beaucoup place. Je m'étais levé tôt ce matin et étais partis me laver en vitesse. Alice m'avait déjà préparé mes vêtements. Je me séchais, m'habillais, me maquilla et fis mes cheveux et mes dents. Je descendis dans la cuisine ou je trouvai tout le monde autour du petit déjeuné. Carlisle avait congé aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi 19 juin. Je fis la bise à tout le monde et une fois arrivée à Edward je lui fis un baiser sur son front. Je le regardais attentivement et trouvai enfin ce qu'il clocha. Il avait les plis du coussin. Les yeux mi-clos, il me regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus son t-shirt et il tremblait. Je lui caressais le dos pour qu'il avance, mon ventre prenait de plus en plus de place.

**- Tu ne t'es pas encore habillé ? Demandais-je en me prenant un verre de jus d'orange.**  
**- J'étais habillé. Mais ton frère est venue me réveiller avec un seau d'eau glacée.**  
**- Ah ! Et il est ou Emmett ?**  
**- Il éponge l'eau dans le salon. Je vais devoir dormir avec toi ce soir.**

Je pouffais alors qu'il me regardait tendrement. Je regardais le reste de la famille et vis que tout le monde se retenait de rire. Je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir et j'éclatais de rire. Il fronça des sourcils.

**- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle Swan !**  
**- C'est... J'ai raté ça ! **  
**- Tu serais arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, tu aurais accouché sur place, petite soeur ! Tu vas voir bébé, on va en faire voir à ton père. Ta mère aussi mais ça, c'est entre nous. Rigolait Emmett en me faisant un smack sur ma joue et ajouta une caresse sur mon ventre.**  
**- Et Parrain Emmett va recevoir plein de claques ! Dis-je en le fusillant du regard.**  
**- Ouhh ! Dit Edward, sourcils levés, sourire aux lèvres.**

Je descendis de mon perchoir et allai au salon. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants devant le miroir et fus ébahi par mon physique. Edward passa derrière moi mais recula quand il me vit devant le miroir. Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches. Ses mains s'arrêtant sur mon immense ventre.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, ma Bella ? **  
**- Mon immense ventre. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de forme ! **  
**- Mais non...**  
**- Si ! Je suis grosse, moche, de mauvais poil. Je ne ressemble même plus à quelque chose ! **  
**- Arrête de dire ça. Tu es magnifique. Hein Emm... Rose ?**

J'avais remarqué qu'il avait fait les grands yeux à Rose et qu'il avait dévié de trajectoire, sachant très bien qu'Emmett n'allait pas dire ce qu'Edward voulait qu'il dise.

**- Bien sur ! Dit-elle en venant près de nous.**  
**- Arrêtez ! Je t'ai vu faire les grands yeux Edward. Dis-je en le poussant, une larme roula sur mon épiderme.**  
**- Bravo Edward. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Bella, tu es très bien comme ça et puis si tu te trouves grosse c'est logique. Je crois qu'Esmée se trouvait énorme quand elle portait Alice et Edward ou encore ta mère quand elle était enceinte d'Emmett. Toutes les femmes sont comme ça. Ne dis pas que tu es grosse, moche ou que tu ressembles à rien. Tu es enceinte. Sèche tes larmes, je vais finir par pleurer.**

Je ris avec ma belle-soeur. Elle savait bien me remonter le moral elle ! Edward me proposa d'aller dans sa chambre, me reposer devant un film. Il mit un film que j'avais choisi. Nous nous étions allongés sur le lit, sur les couvertures. J'étais dans ses bras, collée contre son torse. Je me sentais bien. Je me sentais à ma place. Mes yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer lentement mais je luttais.

**- Dort Bella. Je serais là à ton réveil.**

C'est sur ses paroles que Morphe m'emporta aux pays des rêves.

* * *

Le lit bougea. J'ouvris un oeil et aperçus quelques membres de la famille. Edward essayait de sortir du lit mais se rassit quand j'ouvris le deuxième oeil. La chambre était sombre. Le soir ?

**- Je ne voulais pas réveiller.**  
**- Ce n'est pas grave. Il fait déjà noir ?**  
**- Oui. Il est vingt heures. Tu as dormi toute la journée, tu en avais besoin. Viens, on va manger.**

Je descendis, avec les peu de gens qui avait, et je m'installais devant la télé. Mon ventre gargouilla et je partis me faire à manger avec Emmett. Mon frère me prépara une omelette, le seul repas chaud qu'il savait faire. Je mangeai mon repas et mis mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Je repartis dans le salon où Carlisle regardait le journal. Je me m'étais à l'aise et regardai la télé. Edward était derrière moi et avait ses mains sur mon ventre en le caressant doucement. Je me retournai vers lui et lui dis d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée.

** - Dors avec moi, ce soir.**

Il ne répondit pas mais la ligne de son front se forma, signe qu'il réfléchissait .Je regardais la télé et mes paupières devinrent lourde, très lourdes. Je les fermais et m'endormis contre le torse d'Edward. Je me réveillais à cause des contractions et je remarquai que j'étais dans le lit et qu'Edward était à côté. Je partis aux toilettes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pipi quand on est enceinte ! C'est hallucinant. Je regardais l'heure sur la montre sur l'évier. Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Je repartis dans le lit, pour essayer de me rendormir mais j'avais quelques contractions et de magnifiques coups de pied du bébé sur ma vessie. Je n'allais pas dormir de toute façon. Je pris mon appareil photo et regardais mes anciennes photos mais aussi les plus récentes. Ma préférée était celle où Edward dormait. C'était avant que je tombe enceinte. Il y avait des photos assées drôles d'Edward, d'Emmett et Alice. Des autres photos plus sérieuses de Rosalie, Jasper et moi. Une photo me fit rire silencieusement. Celle où Edward avait essayé de me faire des faire des cheveux en pétard comme lui, il avait un peigne à la place de sa bouche et moi je souriais. Je passais quelques heures comme ça, ne bronchant pas. Étonnamment, Edward me bougeait pas non plus.

Soudain, j'eu une envie de pousser. Comme si j'allais accoucher dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Je fus prise de panique et je réveillais mon meilleur ami. Il se réveilla peu de temps après mon premier geste. Je lui expliquais mon problème et nous descendîmes tous les deux dans le salon. Personne, pas un chat. Edward s'était habillé en vitesse, la valise était à ses pieds. Nous décidions de ne réveiller personne, c'était surement une fausse alerte.

**- Reste là. Je vais mettre la valise dans la voiture.**

Je ochais la tête et il descendit les escaliers en vitesse. Il revint quelques secondes après. Je me levais et marchais vers lui, il me tint contre lui pour que je ne flanche voiture était ouverte et allumée. Le siège passager était Semi-assis, il m'installa et prit place au volant. Il roulait extrêmement vite, il n'y avait personne sur la route et heureusement !

**- Nom de dieu ! Que ça fait mal !**

Une révélation me frappa de plein fouet. Je n'avais pas fais pipi mais j'avais perdu les eaux ! Il était six heures et demie et après avoir perdu les eaux, il reste quatre heures avant d'être prête à accoucher. Ce qui veut dire que j'allais accoucher dans moins de trente minutes !

**- Edward, il faut vraiment qu'on arrive vite ! J'ai perdu les eaux il y a déjà... Arg... Trois heures !**  
**- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! **  
**- Je viens seulement de m'en apercevoir ! Et puis ne m'énerve pas, ce n'est pas le moment ! Vraiment pas !**  
**- D'accord. Calme-toi ok ? Respire, on va bientôt arriver.**

Je fis ce qu'il disait. Je regardais dehors, les arbres défiler à toute vitesse. Tout à coup je vis l'hôpital illuminé et une contraction arriva à ce moment précis. Saleté de contractions !

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital. Edward n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter la voiture que j'ouvrais déjà la portière pour sortir. Il me rejoignit en quelques enjambés. Il me tenait fermement par la taille. Nous marchions tous les deux vers la porte des urgences quand une violente contraction et je me pliai en deux, tellement qu'elle était forte. La contraction passa assez vite et nous recommencions à marcher.

Edward poussa une porte, tous les regards se sont retournés vers nous. Pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une infirmière nous conduisit dans une salle. Elle me posa plusieurs questions, elle se présenta, regarda la dilatation du col. J'en étais qu'à sept centimètres. J'allais devoir patienter environ une heure, si pas plus.

**- Vous voulez une péridurale . **  
**- Oui.**  
**- Je vais appeler l'anesthésiste alors, je reviens.**

Je m'étais changée pour l'habiller d'hôpital et Edward aussi. Le plus laid habille que j'ai mis ! L'anesthésiste arriva très vite. Edward tenait ma main mais il laissa tomber la sienne quand il vit l'homme.

**- Je vais vous laisser. Dit-il en commençant déjà à partir. Hors de question qu'il parte ! **  
**- Reste ici ! Je préfère que tu sois là. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon !**  
**- Je reste.**

Le médecin me demanda de me redresser, me signalant que cette position n'est pas très confortable mais qu'il le fallait pour l'anesthésie. Edward était devant moi, me tenant et me soutenant comme il pouvait. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque, plantant mes ongles dans sa chair quand je sentis l'aiguille rentrer dans mon dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis le soulagement, et la douleur qui s'atténuait. Je me sentais presque bien. Mon meilleur ami était parti chercher la valise. Il était revenu depuis un moment déjà, et nous parlions.

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas me le -t-il pour la centième fois depuis trois mois.**  
**- Tu vas bientôt le savoir, patiente encore un peu.**  
**- Je n'aime pas attendre ! **  
**- Je sais, mais il faudra bien parce que je ne dirai rien.**

Il sourit et l'infirmière arriva voir mon col. Elle appuya sur un bouton, parla à ses collègues et deux autres personnes entrèrent dans la salle.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Edward, inquiet.**  
**- Elle va accoucher. Son col est dilaté, on la prépare. Vous sentez un besoin de pousser Bella ?**  
**- Un peu.**

On me prépara. Claire parla avec moi pendant que les deux autres préparaient tout ce donc mon bébé aurait besoin.

**- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?**  
**- Je ne dis rien.**  
**- Elle ne veut déjà pas me le dire ! S'indigna Edward.**  
**- On peut y aller ! Dit l'une des deux assistantes de Claire.**

Edward se leva, je lui tenais la main fermement. Elle m'expliqua comment ça allait se passer, comment je devais faire. Une explication totale !  
La première contraction arriva bien vite et je poussais de toutes mes forces. La main d'Edward était dans la mienne. Il laissait échapper quelque petit bruit de douleur quand je poussais.

**- Bella, tu me fais mal !**  
**- C'est de ta faute Cullen ! Si tu aurais su te retenir, je ne serais pas ici à mettre ton enfant au monde ! Arg...**

Edward fut un peu surpris mais comprit assez vite que ma réaction était due à mes contractions terriblement douloureuses. J'avais énormément mal et en plus le bébé n'était pas pressé de sortir. Je poussais plusieurs fois. J'étais souvent à bout de souffle. J'étais vraiment sur le point de baisser les bras, mais c'était mon bébé que je mettais au monde. Mais la force me manquait. Le bébé ne voulait visiblement pas sortir.

**- J'y arrive pas Edward, je n'en peux plus ! Hurlais-je en pleurant.**  
**- Tu vas y arriver, ma Bella. J'ai confiance en toi ! Me dit-il d'une voix rassurante.**

Reprenant mon souffle je recommençais mon travail. Je me remis à pousser de plus en plus fort en fermant mes yeux. C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que Claire vit enfin la tête. Je devais encore pousser quelques fois. Je poussais de toutes mes forces et un cri strident s'entendit dans le local. Claire me mit mon fils sur moi.

**- Félicitations ! Comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ? Demanda Claire en caressant sa joue.**  
**- Anthony Emice Edwyn Eden Cullen. Dis-je en l'avais enfin dans mes bras.**  
**- Tout ça ! De très beaux prénoms.**

On m'emmena à une chambre. Une infirmière vint me prendre Anthony et Edward. Ils partirent dans la salle juste à côté. Edward me rapporta Anthony, habillé d'un beau pyjama vert et bleu et d'un bonnet.

**- Il est magnifique, pas vrai ? S'extasia Edward devant notre fils.**  
**- Oui. Il est plus que magnifique.**  
**- Prends-le. Je vais avertir les autres. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Il me mit Anthony dans mes bras. J'examinais mon fils avec attention. Il avait beaucoup de cheveux noirs. Il avait un petit nez droit, comme Edward. Ses yeux étaient en forme d'Amande, comme les miens. Sa bouche était fine, comme celle d'Edward. Il pèse deux kilos huit cents cinquante pour quarante-sept centimètres. Une petite boule. Edward revint, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était un peu plus de huit heures. Il en avait mis un temps quand même ! Je vis une petite tête noire derrière lui. Alice ? Il entra, suivit de toute la famille. Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi.

**- Monhh ! Qu'il est tout beau. Le prochain c'est une fille hein ! Je t'ai apporté quelque chose.**  
**- Alice ! Tu as déjà acheté de trop ! Merci.**

Elle me tendit une boîte blanche. Je l'ai mis sur la table de chevet, je l'ouvrirais plus tard. Je regardais mon fils qui était toujours endormi contre moi. Il avait ses mains posées contre ma poitrine. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Je le mis dans son berceau, le recouvrant de la couverture qu'Edward avait mise. Je chuchotais dans l'oreille d'Edward pour qu'il aille chercher le cadeau de sa soeur dans la valise. Je lui tendis.

**- Bon anniversaire Alice. Vingt-quatre ans ça se fête !**

Je regardais le portrait craché d'Edward. Rosalie lui caressait la joue et il souriait en fermant les yeux. C'est un petit ange. Carlisle arriva dans la pièce, un biberon de lait en main.

**- Hey ! Ma petite Bella, comment tu vas ?**  
**- Bien ! Moins grosse d'un coup. Dis-je en riant avec lui.**

Je me tournais vers Anthony quand il commença à ronchonner. C'est vrai que l'instinct maternel est plus fort que tout. J'avais beaucoup de mal à le laisser dans les bras de ma famille. Même-si je leur faisais confiance. C'est alors que Carlisle revint près de moi, me tendant le biberon. Je pris la tétine et plaçai Anthony convenablement et la lui mis en bouche. Il suçota un long moment avant de s'endormir la tétine en bouche. Je lui retirai délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller et posai le biberon sur la table de nuit et lui fit faire ses rots.

**- Edward faisait souvent ça à la maternité.**  
**- Il tient surement ça de son père alors. Dis-je alors que je regardais autour de aux grands-parents.**

Je tendis Anthony à Esmée, Carlisle se colla à elle.

**- Comment s'appelle ce joli coeur ? **  
**- Anthony Emice Edwyn Eden Cullen.**  
**- Bonjour Anthony ! Dit-elle avec douceur.**

Notre fils passa dans les bras de tout le monde. Même Emmett qui avait peur de le fracasser. Rosalie était tout sourire, ses yeux ne se détachaient pas du nouveau Cullen. Alice pareil. Elle était encore plus gaga que quand elle était devant mon ventre. Jasper... C'était comme Emmett. Carlisle était quand même moins peureux que les deux grands bébés. Je cherchais Edward des yeux. Il était assis sur la chaise juste à côté du lit, sa tête posée sur le lit. Il dormait. Ses faibles ronronnements cassaient le silence.

**- Cela a dû être éprouvant pour lui. On sait tous qu'Edward ne peut pas rester éveiller sans ses six heures de sommeil ! Dit Esmée en regardant Edward dormir silencieusement.**

Je remarquai qu'Anthony n'avait pas été dans ceux d'Edward, depuis qu'il l'avait habillé, qui dormait maintenant. Tout le monde était partis, beaucoup de personnes étaient venus me voir, mes parents, Angela et Ben, Mike et plein d'autres. Nous étions enfin seuls Edward, Anthony et moi. Non pas que je n'étais pas heureuse que tout le monde vient nous voir mais Edward et moi avions besoin d'être seuls avec notre enfant. Et puis le calme régnait. Ils nous arrivaient parfois d'échapper un petit rire suite aux regards curieux d'Anthony qui se promenaient partout dans la chambre. Je m'amusais à regarder les mains de notre fils, comme tous les bébés il a des mains de gynécologue ou de pianiste. Ses longs doigts m'hypnotisaient. Je les caressais sans trop forcé dessus. Je le regardais tellement que je n'avais pas vu Edward relever sa tête à mes côtés. Il resta là sans bouger, regardant Anthony avec un large sourire.

**- Il est magnifique. Souriait Edward.**  
**- Encore plus que toi. Blaguais-je pour voir sa réaction.**  
**- Je ne crois pas que ça va me plaire. Dit-il en fronçant le nez tout en faisant de petits cercles sur le crâne du petit.**  
**- Tu le veux ?**

Il hocha la tête et le prit si délicatement qu'on aurait dit qu'il prenait une poupée en porcelaine. Je sortis le cadeau d'Edward de ma table de nuit et le posai sur le le lit.

**- C'est quoi ? Me demanda le curieux de service.**  
**- Ceci ,mon cher, est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Il y en a un deuxième.**  
**- Je t'avais dit de ne rien acheter.**  
**- Ils n'ont pas été achetés.**  
**- C'est quoi alors ?**  
**- Le premier c'est Anthony et le deuxième, ouvre-le.**

Il me tendit notre fils et il prit le cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un album photo. Il tournait les pages de l'album lentement en regardant bien les photos.

**- C'est Alice qui voulait faire ça. On devra continuer pendant la croissance d'Anthony.**  
**- C'est super, merci. Souria-t-il en caressant la joue de notre fils.**  
**- Même si Anthony était un accident, je ne le regrette pas.**  
**- C'est un merveilleux accident, je ne regretterais jamais rien.**

Je caressai la joue de mon fils, maintenant endormit. Je le mis dans son berceau et je partis sortir un pyjama et une couche du sac. Je sortis le pyjama qu'Esmée lui avait acheté, celui qu'elle avait spécialement demandé à Alice de faire, il y avait de belles phrases sur tout le pyjama, de toutes les couleurs. Je mis les affaires dans la petite salle de bain d'Anthony et je retournai dans mon lit. Edward avait bougé de place, il se trouvait près de la fenêtre, debout. Je regardais l'album qu'Alice avait fait avec Rosalie et moi. Une page contenait un mois. Une fois que j'avais finie de regarder l'album photos je me levai et partis enlacer Edward.

**- Quelque chose te tracasse ?**  
**- Non. Je réfléchis juste.**

Je déposais un baiser sur son dos et partis m'allonger. Edward vint me rejoindre peu de temps après et il me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et je remarquai que ses yeux se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Son nez frôla le mien, sa bouche longeant ma mâchoire jusqu'à mes lèvres. Nos lèvres se touchant presque je baissais la tête. Nous ne devions pas faire ça. Nous n'avions pas le droit, même si j'en avais envie.

**- Arrête ! On ne peut pas Edward.**  
**- Je sais, rayon de soleil. Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Dit-il en baissant lui aussi la tête.**

Je posais ma tête sur son torse. Je tombai dans les bras de morphe peu de temps après cette discussion.

***** 8 jours plus tard *****

Je sortais aujourd'hui, sous l'autorisation de Carlisle et d'Agnès. Je préparais mes affaires, mettant tout en vrac dedans. J'étais pressée de partir, quittant ce maudit hôpital où la mal bouffe est au menu. Edward devait venir nous chercher dans 10 minutes. Anthony était dans son berceau, endormit, comme la plupart du temps. Je regardais si je n'avais rien oublié et fermai le sac. J'avais gardé le drap de naissance d'Anthony. Je le mettrai dans sa chambre comme souvenir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et on n'ouvrit sans que je donne mon autorisation. Edward fit son apparition avec le siège auto. Il n'avait pas oublié c'était déjà une chose. Il me donna un bisou sur la joue et je mettais les sacs sur le lit.

**- Je dois aller signer des papiers, je reviens.**  
**- Laisse ! Je vais y aller !**  
**- Ok. Dis-je en sachant qu'il allait y aller quand même.**

Il partit hors de la chambre et je pris le siège auto d'Anthony et le posai sur le lit à côté des sacs. Je pris Anthony doucement et le déposai sans le réveiller .Je l'attachais en fermant bien. J'ouvris le sac d'Anthony et mis toutes les peluches qu'il avait eues par Emmett. Je le refermais et attendis qu'Edward revienne. Je patientais quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive enfin. Il prit le sac le plus lourd et le siège auto avec Anthony dedans.

**- Tu es prête ?**  
**- Oui. Dis-je excité à l'idée de sortir d'ici.**  
**- Je dois te montrer quelque chose avant de partir. On en a pas pour longtemps.**

Il me conduit jusqu'à Claire qui était devant un énorme tableau où plein de bébé y étaient dessus. Elle se recula et me montra trois bébés. Les noms y étaient inscrits: Edward, Alice et Anthony Cullen. J'avais carrément oublié que les jumeaux étaient nés ici. Le seul des trois bébés qui avaient les yeux ouverts était Alice. Ils étaient côte à côte, sur le ventre. Je souris devant ce beau tableau de bébé mais surtout le beau tableau des trois merveilleux bébés. Je ris en voyant Edward déjà rempli de cheveux. Claire me dit encore félicitation et Edward me tendit sa main.

Il nous dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du bas. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cage d'acier et nous attendîmes que l'ascenseur s'arrête enfin. Nous sortîmes de la cage et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Une des voitures que je n'avais jamais vues. C'était une Volvo gris foncé, surement le dernier modèle. Elle était parfaite pour Edward. Toutes les Volvo vont bien avec Edward, ça lui donne un look rebelle. Edward ouvrit la voiture et mit les sacs dans le coffre. Je lui ouvris la portière arrière pour qu'il installe le maxi-cosi. Il s'énervait sur l'attache. Je le poussai et lui montrai.

**- Comment on attache ce truc ?!**  
**- Tu places juste la ceinture sur le siège et tu fermes, dis-je tout simplement.**  
**- Tu l'accroche toi-même maintenant !**  
**- Je te montrerai, ne t'en fais pas.**

Il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager et il monta côté conducteur.

**- Attends avant de démarrer. Lui dis-je en sortant quelque chose de mon sac.**  
**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.**

Sans lui répondre, je sortis de la voiture et collai sur le parbrise arrière un autocollant où il y avait marqué "Bébé à bord". Il faudra bien qu'on s'y habituent ! Une fois bien collé, je retournais dans la voiture, ferma ma portière et mit ma ceinture. Il avait un grand sourire et hochait la tête de droite à gauche.

**- C'est bon, on peut y aller. Lui dis-je en souriant.**

Il tourna donc la clé, content de me faire entendre le petit grondement de son nouveau petit bijou. Voyant que cela ne m'intéressait guère, il appuya enfin sur l'accélérateur.  
Nous roulâmes depuis un bon moment quand nous arrivâmes devant la demeure Cullen. Je sortis de la voiture et Emmett me prit dans ses bras en me faisant tourner dans tous les sens.

**- Emmett, s'il te plaît au lieu de jouer, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, S'énerva Edward.**  
**- Oh quel rabat-joie celui-là ! On ne peut même pas être tranquille deux minutes.**

Edward se retourna vivement et regarda Emmett avec rage. Nous savions tous les deux qu'Edward était plus fort qu'Emmett et qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'énerver. Edward avança à vive allure jusqu'à Emmett et le prit par le col de son t-shirt.

**- Le rabat-joie va te casser la gueule si tu n'aides pas ! Mais je ne vais pas blesser ta jolie petite minoie, sinon Bella va m'en vouloir toute la soirée ! Dit-il en affichant un petit sourire et en lui donnant une claque.**  
**- Toujours aussi agressif à ce que je vois, tu vas donner l'exemple à ton fils de cette manière ?! Je te félicite en tout cas. Lâchais-je sèchement.**

* * *

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Est-ce que vous avez passés de bonne vancances ? J'espère !**

**Voici le chapitre huit de " Il a suffit d'une soirée..."**

**Comment le trouvez-vous ?**

**Anthony a beaucoup de noms ! =O Je n'arrivais pas à me décider, donc j'ai tout mis ! **

**Pauvre Edward.Réveillé en pleine nuit pour courir jusqu'à l'hôpital.**

**Beau cadeau d'anniversaire non ?**

**On se retrouve le mois prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Ps: Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai un compte skyrock. ( .com).**

_Joy._


	10. Chapter 8: 2ème Partie

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! **

**En ce Sept Février, je vous poste la deuxième partie du chapitre huit ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas. Encore merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

_Chapitre 8: Premier regard: Deuxième partie._

**- Bon je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Dit Emmett en prenant les deux sacs du coffre et il partit dans la villa.**

Edward avait les mains crispées sur le toit de sa voiture. Il me regarda furieux et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais sortit comme une insulte.

**- Quoi ?! Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, tu peux comprendre . Et puis, il est vraiment chiant ces temps si. Et... Je ne compte pas donner d'exemple à Anthony. Je ne suis pas un bon exemple... Dit-il, prit soudainement de tristesse.**  
**- Je sais. Je le vois bien. Pour Emmett, il veut juste détendre l'atmosphère. Vraiment ? Qui va lui donner l'exemple alors ? Pas Emmett en tout cas ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils revienne avec des bleus, des filles derrière lui ou encore des insultes qui valses dans tous les sens. Tu es bon exemple Edward, vous l'êtes tous ! Sans exception.**

Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et je sortis Anthony de la voiture. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et sa tutute toujours dans la bouche. Ses yeux étaient encore bleus mais j'espérais qu'ils deviennent comme ceux de son père: Vert émeraude. Même si ce bleu-là ne m'était pas défavorable.

**- Tu regardes quoi comme ça .**  
**- Ses yeux. J'aimerais qu'ils deviennent comme les tiens.**  
**- Moi je veux qu'il ait les tiens, Ria-t-il , Rentrons avant qu'il n'attrape froid.**  
**- Tu vas devenir un vrai papa poule.**  
**- On verra bien lequel de nous deux le deviendra en premier.**

Je souris et montais dans le salon où tout le monde nous attendait. Comme à son habitude, Carlisle lisait son journal et Alice son magazine people. Edward avança en vitesse près d'elle et le lui arracha.

**- Rohh non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux jamais être tranquille !**

Il me tendit le journal d'Alice et une photo de nous deux, devant l'hôpital. J'étais encore enceinte. En gros titre: " Edward Cullen nous cacherait-il des choses ? "  
Je m'avançais vers Edward et le le dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait mais je ne pouvais pas le nier, j'aime être dans ses bras. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Notre câlin fini je repartis vers mon fils que Rose m'avait volé il y a peu.

**- Je vais aller le coucher, je crois qu'il a besoin de sommeil.**  
**- Attends ! je viens avec toi, me dirent Rosalie et Alice.**

Nous montâmes alors que j'avais le maxi cosy d'Anthony dans les rentrais dans la chambre de mon fils et déposai le maxi cosy. Edward arriva à ce moment-là. Les filles étaient déjà partis dans la chambre d'Alice surement. Il était dans le chambranle de la porte. Il me regardait alors que je prenais Anthony pour le mettre sur sa table à langer. J'enlevais son pantalon et défis son body. Je me retournai vers Edward.

**- Tu veux le faire ?**  
**- Je ne sais pas changer une couche.**  
**- Je vais t'apprendre alors.**

Il se mit à mes côtés et lui montrait avec la couche salle pour ne pas utiliser une nouvelle pour rien. Il prit ma place. Il défit délicatement la couche d'Anthony. Il la lui retira et la jeta dans la poubelle. Il se retourna et ne bougea plus. Anthony lui faisait pipi dessus. Son t-shirt blanc était devenus jaune transparent et je ris. Notre fils avait un énorme sourire à croire qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait.

**- Rohh ! Tu es dégueulasse, Cullen ! Mon t-shirt, regarde ça ! Ça pue en plus ! Lui parlait Edward avec un sourire alors que notre fils, lui, avait aussi un grand sourire.**

Il lui termina sa couche et le plaça dans son berceau et alla dans la chambre d'à côté pour aller changer de t-shirt. Je déposai un baiser sur le crâne d'Anthony et partis pour la chambre d'Alice. Je savais pourquoi elles avaient voulu monter en même temps que moi, je n'étais pas dupe. C'était pour une soirée entre filles. Elles parlaient et quand j'entrais elles tapotèrent la place à leurs côtés. Je m'installai et m'attendis aux nombreuses questions.

**- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Alice.**  
**- De quoi tu parles Alice ? Demandais-je abasourdie.**  
**- Ben Edward et toi idiote !**  
**- Il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi Alice ! M'écriais-je.**  
**- Mais tu voudrais ? Demanda Rose.**  
**- Oui mais je ne pense pas que c'est réciproque, tu vois ?**  
**- Hum... Pourtant Emmett dit le contraire.**  
**- Entre ce que dit Emmett et ce qu'il entend, il y a une grande différence.**  
**- Il faut juste le rendre jaloux ! Je connais mon frère, tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui le rendrait fou de rage ! Comme... Jacob.**  
**- Ce n'est plus de la rage qu'il va avoir, c'est carrément du dégoût ! Dis-je sachant bien qu'Edward s'y opposerait.**  
**- Jacob ?! Alice, ce type... Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Bella et puis il serait capable de la blesser ! S'interposa Rosalie. Elle le détestait.**  
**- C'est juste pour qu'Edward ouvre les yeux et si Jake lui fait du mal, Edward se fera un plaisir à lui tordre le cou.**  
**- Pas faux ! Mais... C'est bon ! Se résigna-t-elle.**  
**- Ne vaut mieux pas ! Rose a raison. Dis-je en regardant ma meilleure amie se décomposer.**

Elles se sont mise d'accord, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable mais que j'allais aller voir Jake demain. Nous parlions mariage et je promis que mon bébé, quand il marchera, apportera les alliances à leur mariage. Elles étaient à deux doigts de crier. Ce qu'elles ne tardirent pas à faire. Emmett, Jasper et Edward déboulèrent dans la chambre. Edward avait le regard mauvais. Qui avait d'ailleurs une chemise propre à présent.

**- Arrêtez de crier, vous allez réveiller Anthony ! dit Edward en plaquant ses mains sur leurs bouches.**  
**- Oups ! On est désolées mais Bella nous a promis quelque chose de fabuleux ! **  
**- Et tu cries, juste pour ça ? **  
**- Non ! Bella doit aller voir quelqu'un demain ! C'est génial, non ? **  
**- Comment ça, voir quelqu'un ? Demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés.**  
**- Jake a demandé à Bella de venir le voir, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'ils se sont vus..Elle a dit oui.**

Mensonge ! Jake avait dit oui. Une heure ou deux avec lui me changerait les idées. Même si laisser mon fils ne me plaisait guère. Ce n'est qu'une heure, voire deux.  
Edward me regardait bizarrement. L'effet demandé arrivait déjà.  
Je regardais le père de mon fils et vis qu'il avait les yeux noircis par la colère. Je souriais et regardais mon frère qui pouffait devant la mine de colère d'Edward.

Je sortis de la chambre en même temps que tout le reste. Tout le monde descendit sauf un, Edward. Il me suivait jusqu'à la chambre de notre fils. Toujours en colère, il me prit par le bras et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face.

**- Comme ça tu vas sortir ?! Tu ne peux pas laisser Anthony tout seul ! Je ne sais même pas m'en occuper ! **  
**- Oui ! Toute la famille sera t'aider ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps.**  
**- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes !**  
**- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, à ce que je sache ?!**  
**- Bien, fais ce que tu veux !**

Il me regardait dans les yeux et la tristesse était présente. je m'approchai de lui en lui caressant sa joue droite où une fine barbe y jonchait.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je te montrerai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu prennes soin de notre fils Edward.**  
**- J'ai juste peur qu'il te fasse du mal.**  
**- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, nous ne serons pas seuls. On doit aller voir Emily et Paul. Allez ! je vais te montrer comment lui donner le biberon avant qu'il ne s'énerve, Riais-je seule alors qu'Edward afficha un faible sourire.**

Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine. J'avais Anthony dans les bras, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Je mis le biberon beron dans le micr. Je sortis le biberon de lait du micro-ondes quand il fut chaud. Edward était assis sur un tabouret et il regardait avec précaution chacun de mes gestes. Je déposais le biberon du bébé sur la table et tendis Anthony à Edward. Je plaçais Anthony convenablement et déposai le biberon dans la main libre d'Edward.

**- Tu lui mets dans la bouche sans trop pencher. Comme ça !**  
**- Il ne va pas s'étrangler au moins ?! Je le fais bien ? J'ai peur de lui faire mal.**  
**- Chut ! Tu le fais parfaitement bien.**

Anthony buvait goulument. Je regardais Edward et Anthony avec admiration. Ils se ressemblaient déjà tellement. Je sourirai à cette pensée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une photo de ce moment magique. Une fois prise, je souriais et la mis en fond d'écran. C'est alors que mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je perdis alors mon sourire en voyant le nom de l'interlocuteur. Oui, Jacob avait beau être mon ami, mais je préférais être avec mon meilleur ami que lui. Mais si le rendre jaloux était la seule façon de faire réveiller ses sentiments, je n'avais donc pas le choix. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et décrochai.

**- Allô ?**  
**- Salut Bella, c'est Jake.**  
**- Oh salut !**  
**- On ne pourrait pas se voir maintenant . Demain je dois garder ma nièce, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**  
**- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, à quelle heure ?**  
**- Dans une heure ça te va ?**  
**- Pas de problème, je viendrais.**  
**- Génial ! Je suis content qu'on se voie. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? **  
**- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi Jake. A dans une heure alors.**

Il avait déjà raccroché. Je m'assis en face d'Edward et de notre fils et les regardai. Anthony avait sa main qui arrachait la chemise d'Edward, un beau spectacle. Ils étaient tellement beaux tous les deux, ensemble. Edward me regardait de temps en temps. Je ne le regardais pas car mon regard était rivé sur Anthony. Il jouait avec les longs doigts de son père, notre fils était différent. Il ne faisait pas que manger et dormir, il jouait, il tripote un peu tout, il apprend. Je crois que ça va être un bébé vraiment intelligent. Je regardais l'heure et comptais le temps qu'il me restait. Une demi-heure. Je soupirais rien qu'à l'idée de quitter mon bébé. Car, oui, je l'avoue, je ne m'étais jamais éloignée de lui.

**- Edward, je dois y aller. Est-ce que ça te gênerait de garder Anthony vers, environ, vingt heures ?**  
**- Non. Pourquoi ça me gênerait de garder mon fils ? Pourquoi cette question ?**  
**- Je te demandais juste. Je vais voir Jacob et je reviendrais surement tard.**  
**- Ce n'est pas un problème, cracha-t-il.**

Il était en colère, je le savais. Je me levais du tabouret et montai dans la chambre. Je pris un jean slim avec un débardeur blanc. Je partis me laver. Les filles avaient vraiment de drôles d'idées. Rendre jaloux Edward, comme si cela allait fonctionner. Je sortis de la douche et enroulai une serviette autour de ma poitrine. Je séchais mes cheveux et les lissais. Je pris ma trousse de maquillage et me maquillai légèrement. Je fis descendre ma serviette et examinai mon corps. J'avais une petite boudinée maintenant et pour ravoir la taille mannequin que j'avais avant, la seule solution était de faire du sport. Je me séchais et m'habillais. Je sortis et vis qu'Alice était sur le lit. Elle me regarda et sourit. Je n'avais jamais eu de mauvais goût pour la mode et Alice le savait. Je détestais être avec Alice pour faire les magasins mais j'aimais bien faire du lèche vitrine sans Alice.

**- Je peux t'accompagner chez Jacob ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle en me faisant les yeux de chien battu.**  
**- Oui, mais il faudra que tu viennes me chercher.**  
**- No problemo ! Allez on y va !**

Nous descendîmes toutes les deux, mains dans la main. On faisait ça quand nous étions petites. Edward et Anthony étaient maintenant dans le salon avec le reste de la famille. Alice embrassa son Jazz et lui dit qu'elle arrivait avant de revenir vers moi. Anthony dormait. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et descendis sur le peron avec Alice. Elle appuya sur le bouton mais aucune voiture qui était dehors s'alluma. Le garage s'ouvrit et elle appuya sur un bouton. La moto d'Edward s'alluma.

**- Ça te dit un tour en moto ?**  
**- Alice ! Ton frère va te tuer !**  
**- Non ne tu'inquiètes pas pour ça, je lui ai demandé avant. Alors partante ?**  
**- Avec toi ?! Bien sûr !**

Elle sortit la moto du garage et ferma celui-ci. Elle mit son casque et j'en fis de même. Elle démarra le bolide et je montais dessus. Elle dérapa sur les graviers et nous partîmes en direction de la Push. Alice était petite sur la moto de course d'Edward. Vous mettez une petite fille sur la moto et essayiez de vous imaginer l'effet. Elle conduit bien en plus. Edward nous avait appris à faire de la moto. Nous arrivâmes à la Push. Je descendis de la moto et Alice partit tout de suite me laissant le casque à la main. Je partis chez Jacob. Je frappai plusieurs fois à la porte et il finit par m'ouvrir.

**- Bella ! Entre.**  
**- Que faisons-nous ?**  
**- Comme tu veux . Tu veux rentrer à quelle heure ?**  
**- Je rentrerai vers vingt heures, mon fils m'attend, sourirai-je alors que Jacob me prenait dans ses bras.**  
**- Encore félicitation Bella, tu devrais venir une fois avec lui pour le montrer à Émily.**  
**- J'y penserais, riais-je moi aussi.**

Nous sortîmes dehors et on se dirigea vers la maison d'Emily et Sam Uley. Nous rentrâmes dans celle-ci après avoir été invité à y entrer. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Nous les avions même mis au courant de notre faux couple quand Edward était dans les parages. L'heure arrivait à grande vitesse et j'attendais Alice dehors avec Jacob.

**- C'est quand qu'elle va arriver ?! S'énervait Jacob, il faisait tellement froid et espérons qu'Alice n'ait pas pris la moto.**

Des phares m'éblouis et je fis un bisou sur la joue de Jacob avant de m'en aller vers la voiture d'Alice. Je regardais le bouton du chauffage et vis dont il était mit à fond, bonne initiative Alice !

**- Désolée d'être en retard, il y avait une voiture qui me suivait et j'ai dû la semer et je suis passée par l'autoroute et j'ai foncé et me voilà ! Souria-t-elle dans le noir.**  
**- tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alice et maintenant fonce.**

Il était à peu près vingt-et-une heures et j'avais faim et une forte envie de dormir. Alice accéléra et je commençais à m'endormir mais Alice en avait décidé autrement et tournait à fond dans les virages pour que j'ai le visage collé à la vitre.

**- Edward s'est vraiment bien occupé d'Anthony. Papa dit qu'Anthony a une bonne courbe. Je n'ai même pas pu prendre Anthony depuis que tu es partis. Edward l'avait sans arrêt dans les bras. Ne parlons pas d'Emmett qui le faisait pleurer rien qu'en lui faisant des grimaces hideuses. Il était vraiment moche et je comprends Anthony à pleurer, j'en avais peur ! Maman lui disait d'arrêter de le faire pleurer et elle a réussi et tu sais comment . Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. En lui disant qu'il n'aurait plus de gâteau s'il faisait encore ses hideuses grimaces.**

Elle continua son monologue alors que je regardais dehors. J'avais hâte de rentrer et de revoir Anthony et Edward. Ils m'avaient manqué, tous les deux. Dans une semaine je serais chez moi. Edward rentrera chez lui dans deux semaines, son appartement était en travaux. On lui changeait la couleur et on lui remplaçait sa cuisine et son escalier qui tanguait dans tous les sens. Je remarquai qu'on était sur l'allée de la villa. Alice se gara dans le garage et je sortis de la voiture. J'ouvris la porte du garage qui menait directement dans le hall. Je montais les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine, personne. Je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger et tout le monde était là, à jouer au Monopoly. Edward n'était pas là, je marchais jusqu'au salon où j'entendais le son provenant de la télé.

Il n'y avait personne et j'entendais de faible ronflement. Je passais ma tête au-dessus du canapé pour voir Edward avec Anthony sur le ventre. Edward avait ses bras protecteurs autour d'Anthony qui dormait lui aussi. Anthony en pyjama et Edward en training et t-shirt. J'enlevai les bras d'Edward et les lui replaça sur son ventre. Je montais Anthony dans sa chambre et redescendis dans le salon où Edward dormait toujours. J'éteignis la télé et pris le plaide d'Edward et le lui posa dessus lui couvrant tout le corps. Je retournais dans la salle à manger et m'assis aux côtés de Rose qui gagnait pour l'instant. Les trois hommes de de la table ne riaient pas eux, non ils étaient en rogne. Esmée riait doucement de la tête de Carlisle. Je pris ma chaise et la plaça aux côtés de Carlisle et je l'aidais.

**- Hey ! Tu ne peux pas l'aider ! Me gratifia Emmett.**  
**- Si je peux. Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Pour finir Carlisle gagna. Il me claqua un baiser sur ma tempe et je partis voir Edward. Il dormait toujours. Ses bras avaient bougé de place, un sur son visage et l'autre en travers sur son torse. Je m'étais toujours posé la question : Comment arrive-t-il à dormir comme ça ?

Il allait se faire mal au dos à dormir sur le divan. Je m'engageais à le réveiller, doucement pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Tout le monde sait que réveiller Edward, c'est très dangereux.

Il se réveilla après plusieurs tentatives. Il monta se coucher dans un lit. Je le rejoignis. Ses bras enroulés autour de moi.

* * *

**Comment allez-vous depuis le mois de janvier ?**

**Alors, pour bien commencer ce mois de février, je vous poste le chapitre 8 (Deuxième partie).**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plû.**

**Dîtes-moi tout ! Ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimeriez que je change, etc.**

**Edward est un peu colérique, non ? On l'avait déjà remarqué dans les chapitres précédents.**

**Anthony qui fait ses besoins sur son joli papa *_***

*** Dans les précédents chapitres, on m'a souvent dit qu'il manquait certains mots dans des phrases, alors, je suis vraiment désolé m'a dit que FF avait quelque problèmes avec ça et que des mots s'éffaç , vraiment désolée, je dois encore regarder mais les cours sont vraiment important !**

**À dans un mois les loulous !**


	11. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Désolée du léger retard mais le voici ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Chapitre 9: Une fin de soirée plus que torride !_

Je commençais à sombrer quand la porte s'ouvrit tête remplie d'une touffe noir passa dans l'entrebâ me redressais faiblement pour pouvoir mieux la était déjà dans un profond sommeil.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu cherche Alice ? **  
**- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais dormir avec -t-elle en reniflant.**  
**- Alice ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **  
**- Je me suis disputée avec Jasper et je n'ai pas envie de le voir pour l'instant.**  
**- Viens ma Lili.**

Je soulevais la couverture, lui laissant asser de s'installa, se pelotonnant contre se réveilla doucement, tâtant Alice du bout des doigts.

**- On était deux quand on s'est couché, non ? Dit-il d'une voix toute roque.**  
**- Oui...Alice se sent seule, je lui ai dis de venir.**  
**- Hum, hum...**

Il s'était déjà respirait faiblement, signe qu'elle dormait déjà, elle ne tardais pas à les rejoindre.

***** 3 mois plus tard** ***

Nous étions le onze allait sur ses trois faisait déjà ses nuits et Carlisle m'a proposé d'essayer de lui donner des yaourts ou de la 'hui nous étions dimanche et j'étais invité chez les dîner en famille comme disait Edward.  
J'étais dans ma voiture et Anthony faisait ses interminable " bruuuuuh " ou encore " nananana " c'était il voyait Edward, il bougeai tellement fort que même le siège bougeai avec criai même, tellement qu'il pleurait à la faisait rire tout le n'y avait qu'à Edward qu'il faisait ç il me voit, il crie et me garai dans l'allée des Cullen et y avait déjà tout le monde.J'étais la derniè partis chercher le maxi cosie dans le coffre et partis chercher mon fils qui était dans son siège le pris et ferma la portière.J'avais Anthony dans les bras et j'avais le maxi cosie dans mon autre n'avais pas besoin de prendre de vêtement de rechange puisqu'il y en avait déposais le maxi-cosie devant la porte et ouvris montai dans la cuisine et déposais le n'y avait personne dans la cuisine ni dans le me dirigea donc vers la salle à manger et je vis que tout le monde était autour d'Esmé montrai des fut la surprise de voir qu'Edward n'était pas là.Je m'approchai d'Alice et posa ma main sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

**- Bella ! Tu es à l'avance ! Dit-elle alors que toute la famille s'étaient tournée vers moi.**

Emmett s'approcha de moi, d'une démarche qui me déplût m'attrapa par les hanches et me souleva afin que je sois dans ses bras n'eus pas le temps de me remettre sur pied qu'il m'avait déjà lâché et prit regardaient, tous, Esmée qui montrait des photos d'Edward et Alice bébés.

**- Regarde, Bella.J'ai sortis les photos des jumeaux pour montrer les cette photo, on dirait que c'est Anthony.**

Elle me tendit la photo en question, Edward, ses deux doigts en fils lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf qu'il a quelques petites ressemblance venant de Edward gigota et ronchonna.L'heure des gervais.J'avais promis à Jasper qu'il allait lui porte d'entrée voix d'Edward se fit entendre.

**- C'est moi ! Cria-t-il du rez-de-chaussée.**

J'espérais qu'Anthony ne l'ai pas entendu mais c'était trop gigota dans les bras de son grand-pè criait à présent et pour finir, il se mit à fit son apparition dans le salon, Anthony en père se précipita vers lui, le prenant et le serrant contre lui, les larmes cessèrent de couler.

**- Hey bébé ! Il faut vraiment que tu me vois plus murmura Edward en le berçant.**  
**- Jasper, tu n'as pas oublié que tu devais plus donner au moins ? **  
**- Bien sur que non ! Cullen, passe-moi mini Swan.**  
**- Je viens tout juste d'arriver ! Se plaignit le père de mon bébé.**  
**- Il doit manger Edward ! Tu l'auras aprè -je en tendant les mains vers mon fils.**

Je le plaçais dans la chaise et plaça les yaourts devant lui.J'enlevai le papier du gervais et le dé était calme mis la cuillère dans le petit pot, me levais pour laisser la place à Jazz.

**- Mets-en un tout petit peu sur la cuillère et tu lui mets dans la bouche sans trop lui enfonçer.**  
**- N'étouffe pas mon fils Hale, compris ?! S'interposa Edward.**  
**- Cullen, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, d'accord ? Dis-je sèchement.**

Il partit, vexé.Jasper lui donna parfaitement.C'est après ses trois petits pots qu'Anthony réclamait pour l'endormis, le berçant et lui chantant une essaya de rester éveillé mais le sommeil le rattrapa à toute le plaçais dans son lit, à l'étage, brancha le baby-phone et l'accrocha à mon jeans.  
Avec Rose et Alice, nous avions décidées, comme Edward n'était pas super jaloux que je sorte voir Jake pour m'amuser,que je devais passer à l'étape supérieur: "Sortir" avec Jacob.  
Depuis l'histoire avec Jacob,Edward n'était pas dans son était tellement en colère que je sois avec Jacob qu'il était toujours énervé pour un rien.J'ai dû lui dire qu'entre Jake et moi, c'était fini.  
Le lendemain Jacob était venu chez moi avec un oeil au beurre l'avait menaçé.On lui avait même dit que ce n'était qu'un pari avec Jared et Embry mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

**- Est-ce qu'on peut passer à table ? Demanda Esmée avec son ton maternel.**  
**- Dieu merci ! Je meurs de Emmett en se frottant le ventre de sa main.**  
**- Quand est-ce que tu n'as pas faim, Emmett ?! Quémanda Edward un peu trop sèchement.**

Emmett lui lança un regard sévère avant de se lécher les babines en voyant les assiettes regardais Edward, moi aussi peu leva ses sourcils, murmurant un "quoi".Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il ne soit pas si grincheux.

**- Aïe ! Cria-t-il en frottant ses côtes.**

Il avait les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'il me ée commença la discussion Elle voulait savoir ce que l'on faisait pour Noë parlait avec Edward de médecine, de chirurgie plus particulièrement.  
Le dîner se passa sans encombre.À part le fait qu'Edward me lançait beaucoup de regards, de débarrassions tous la table avant d'aller à nos occupations.  
Les pleures se firent entendre dans le baby-phone.J'allais chercher mon fils, Edward lui avait déjà préparé un bu presque tout avant de retomber endormit.  
Je lui caressa ses joues s'installa près de moi, caressant, lui aussi, le visage de notre fils, profondément endormit.  
Je regardais l'heure sur mon gsm et il était déjà me levai, Anthony dans mes m'excusais auprès des autres pour le peu de temps que j'étais resté lui mettais son petit manteau, son bonnet et le mit dans son sortis de chez les Cullen et m'avançais vers ma voiture.J'entendis la porte claquer alors que j'installais Anthony dans la fils était tout simplement beau avec sa petite tutute dans la ne regretterai jamais ce que nous avions fait ,Edward et moi, cette nuit là.Si nous n'aurions jamais fait ça, mon fils ne serait pas ici à cette heure.J'attachai la ceinture et fermai la porte et trouvais Edward, appuyé contre ma me dirigeais vers mon coffre pour ranger son sac et le maxi me retournai vers Edward et le regarda dans les yeux.

**- Ma mère souhaite que tu dormes à la dit qu'elle voudrait voir un peu plus son petit dort tous ici de toute façon.**  
**- D' juste cette nuit alors !**

Il ouvrit la portière et prit Anthony dans ses bras en prenant la couverture montions dans la cuisine mais nous continuâmes pour aller mettre notre fils dans son lit.J'embrassais le front de mon fils avant de descendre avec Edward à mes pieds. Tout le monde étaient dans la cuisine à nous attendre. Des verres d'alcool étaient placés à chaque tabouret. Je pris place aux côtés d'Alice et Edward se mit à mes côté parlions de tout et n'importe quoi mais Edward et moi n'avions pas touché aux et Rose étaient partis se coucher au environ de minuit et nous, Edward et moi, suivîmes de prè s'était presque endormit sur sa me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Anthony, lui fis un baiser de bonne nuit. Je partis dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Il était sur la pointe de ses pieds à essayer de prendre je-ne-sais-quoi ! Il était torse nu, son V était parfaitement déssiné.Je lui caressais le dos pour qu'il se retourne.

**- Porte-moi sur tes épaules, je vais le prendre.**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je me retrouvai sur les épaules d'Edward. Celui-ci me tenait fermement les cuisses et j'en eus plusieurs frissons. Je regardais au dessus de l'armoire avec quelque difficulté mais trouva le t-shirt qu'il chercha après lui avoir demandé plusieurs lui tendais le t-shirt et quand je vis que c'était celui que je lui avais offert au lycée, je lui l'avait commençait à tourner sur lui-même et nous finîmes ,je ne sais pas comment, l'un sur l'autre sur son lit. Edward au-dessus de moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle frais caressait doucement la peau de mon cou. Mon coeur eut un raté quand ses lèvres se déposèrent sur mon cou. Il se releva en s'excusant et puis il partit dans l'autre salle. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, la position dans laquelle nous étions.  
Il faisait chaud tout d'un coup.J'attendis qu'Edward sorte de la salle de bain pour aller me laver. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Edward vêtu tout simplement d'une serviette autour de la taille. La serviette me laissa une magnifique vue sur son superbe V. Je regardais son torse qui avait prit de l'ampleur. On remarquait qu'il avait reprit le football avec Emmett.

**- J'ai... Oublié un boxer propre, dit-il gêné.**  
**- Oh ! Je fais quoi du t-shirt, dis-je en secouant le linge devant son nez.**  
**- C'est pour toi ! Tu ne vas pas dormir en sous-vêtements quand même, Souria-t-il.**

Je rougis à cette simple évocation. Je lui lançai un simple remerciement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je me dépêcha a enlevé cette sataner robe qui me broyait les côtes.J'actionnais le jet d'eau et me mis dessous. L'eau chaude, mon seul remède pour être tranquille. Je ne restais pas longtemps sous la douche, trop fatiguée pour rester pendant des heures. Je sortis de la douche et enroulai vite une serviette autour de moi après avoir vu mon cher meilleur ami dans la pièce. Il se brossait les dents énergiquement et il s'aperçut que je le regardais, il rinça sa bouche. Sa bouche, si tentatrice, je voulais tellement me jeter dessous mais me retenais tout de même. Je me raclais la gorge et il se tourna, je lui indiquai la porte du doigt et il sortit sans broncher. Je fis le nécessaire, mes dents, mes cheveux, que j'attachais en un chignon. Je sortis de la salle de bain en refermant la porte doucement.  
Edward était sur le ventre, les bras sous les oreillés, la couette sur ses hanches. J'entrais sous la couette et éteignis la lumiè se colla à moi, ses bras m'entourant.  
Je m'endormis avec le souffle chaud d'Edward sur ma nuque dégagée.

* * *

Une caresse sur ma joue me ré me retournais, mettant la couette sur ma tê voulais encore dormir.C'est ce que je faisais le lundi matin.J'étais plaquée contre du tissus rire se fit entendre dans la de plus chiant d'être réveillé pour le plaisir.

**- Rayon de soleil...Il faut se réveiller.**  
**- Edward Antony Masen Cullen, tu as intérêt à courir vite ! **  
**- Si tu te levais, tu pourrais courir alors que là, tu es coincée.**  
**- Je te hais ! Grognais-je mettant plaçant ma tête sou l'oreillé.**  
**- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella.**

J'entendis Anthony gazouiller près de peux dire à côté de moi mê retirais la couverture de mon visage, pour découvrir les deux hommes, que j'aimais le plus, préparés.

**- Enfin ! Maman marmotte est levée ! Victoire ! Railla Edward en levant le petit poing d'Anthony.**  
**- N'exagère pas.**  
**- Je n'exagère pas vu qu'il est onze heures.**  
**- Quoi ?! Déjà ?! Dis-je en me levant d'un bond du aurais dû me le dire ! **  
**- Tu vois bébé, il ne faut jamais laisser une femme dormir trop longtemps ! Après elle te reproche tout et n'importe quoi ! Regarde.**

Je me retournais vers lui, lui jetant un regard des plus noir.

**- On t'attend en -il en calant Anthony contre son torse.**

Il sortit de sa chambre avec notre partis me pré un douche tiède.J'optais pour une robe avec de fin bas cheveux étaient placés de sorte à ce qu'une seule partie de mon cou soit découverte.  
Après avoir fait mes dents, m'être très peu maquillé, je descendis rejoindre mon l'avait dans ses bras et le lançait légèrement dans les m'approchais de mon frère et lui pris mon pauvre.

**- Arrête de le secouer comme un prunier Emmett ! **  
**- Rend-le moi ! Je ne l'ai pas dit Emmett avec sa moue de bébé.**

Je lui donnais et le prévint de ne plus le secouer arriva près de moi, essoufflé.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jazz ? Quémandais-je inquiète.**  
**- Edward est tombé.Il est voir.**

Je courrais derrière s'arrêta dans le cherchais Edward des yeux mais ne vis rien.

**- Pourtant...Il était là ! Là ! Cria Jasper en montrant l'endroit de son doigt.**

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes.J'étais dans les bras d' avait un grand sourire sur ses belles lè le frappais sur le torse, gentiment.

**- Tu m'as fais peur ! Et à Jazz aussi.**  
**- Jasper ? Non, je crois est complice.**  
**- Complice ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire Cullen ?**

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir la piscine découverte.

**- Oh non ! N'y pense même pas ! **  
**- Trop tard.**

Il me lança dans la touchais le fond de la piscine avec mes pieds et je remontais en poussant sur mes était au bord de la piscine, les sourcils levés.

**- Elle est bonne ? Me questionna-t-il en commençant à enlever ses chaussures.**  
**- Elle est tiè -moi !**

J'allais le allait en voir de toutes les enleva son pull et son pantalon avant de plonger dans l'eau pour me remonta à la gouttelettes ruisselaient sur son criais quand je fus lancée en l'air. J'atterissais dans l'eau dans une énorme é me remonta de sous l'eau et me colla contre son torse mouillé.Je le repoussais et essayais de partir le plus loin possible de remarquais que Jasper était le traître dans l' m'attrapa par le pied et me ramena à lui, me plaquant contre le coin de la piscine et se collant à moi.J'étais coincée entre le mur et Edward.

**- Excuse-toi Isabella. **  
**- Non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui commence et c'est moi qui dois m'excuser ? Le monde tourne à l'envers là ! M'écriais-je en me débattant.**  
**- Tu es parfaite, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.**

Il sortit de la piscine et alla chercher des était sortit et me tendait la lui attrapais et le fis tomber dans la sortis en vitesse et attrapais froid tout d'un arriva avec des essuies et des vêtements nous tendit une serviette à tous les commençais encore à avoir froid et même avec la serviette sur moi, j'avais encore froid.

**- J'... J'ai froid Edward !**  
**- Viens là. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y jetai dedans.**

Il me serra dans ses bras. Cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes que nous étions comme ça que je finis par aller me laver et m'habiller. L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps gelé Je me lavai en vitesse et sortis de la cage en verre. La buée était collée sur le miroir et les parois de la douche Italienne. Je m'habillai, me maquilla légèrement et me fis une queue haute. Je sortis de la salle de bain et partis dans la chambre d'Anthony. Anthony n'était pas dans son berceau et je partis donc dans la cuisine pour trouver Alice, Jasper et Edward qui donnait le biberon à notre fils. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone, treize heures. Edward devait partir dans moins de vingt minutes pour arriver à l' père de mon bébé passa à mes côtés en me mettant Anthony dans les bras

**- Je dois vraiment y ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour.**  
**- le premier jour Cullen.**  
**- Tu passe me l'amener ? **  
**- Oui, je te l'apporterais.**

Je riais et j'entendis Anthony gazouiller tout en bougeant ses petits poings dans les airs.  
Edward avait décidé de se faire oublier de sa popularité envers les célébrités et les magasines pour son ne voulait pas que son enfant soit dans tous ses magasines juste parce que c'est le fils d'Edward devait passer un entretien d'embauche dans l'école où Emmett allait là-bas comme professeur de sport, comme de sport et entraîneur de l'équipe de Forks.

**- Tiens-moi au courant pour ton -je en plaçant le biberon dans la bouche d'Anthony.**

Il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Il caressa, de son pouce, la joue d'Anthony et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas content.

**- On est de mauvaise humeur bonhomme ?**  
**- Il est surement encore fatigué. Je te l'amène dans une heure .**  
**- Ouais ok, à demain les amoureux, lança-t-il à sa soeur et son beau-frère.**

Il disparut dans le salon et nous entendîmes claquer la porte d'entrée. Alice buvait tranquillement son jus d'orange et Jasper jouait avec les court cheveux de ma meilleure amie. Alice descendit de son perchoir pour déposer son verre dans l'évier et vint à moi. Elle caressai les cheveux de mon fils et celui-ci s'endormit paisiblement.

**- Tu veux aller au parc, pour passer l'heure ?**  
**- Oui, pourquoi pas ?**  
**- Allons-y alors.**

**Elle souriait de ses petites dents blanches et nous fûmes intérompues par les rots d'Anthony. Nous rions tous les trois. Jazz partit chercher la poussette et le sac à langer. Le parc n'était pas loin, à peut-être dix minutes pas plus. Nous sortîmes tous les trois dans la rue.**

Arrivé au Parc, nous nous installâmes sur un banc en parlâmes de Bébé, mariage, de mise en couple et d' voulait toujours se marier en même temps que moi. Je trouvais cela ridicule. Elle ne se mariera surement dans cinq ans ou encore jamais. Alice et Jasper avaient choisis de ne pas avoir d'enfants avant le mariage. Une tradition chez les Hales. Elle m'avait confiée que lors de sa lune de miel, Jasper et elle seront en " essais bébé " C'est Alice, il ne faut pas comprendre. Après avoir fait un tour dans tout le parc nous rentrons. Je n'avais pas le temps de monter et déposer la poussette.  
Je devais vite aller déposer Anthony près de son papa. Je pris le sac et demandai gentiment à Jasper s'il pouvait remettre la poussette à sa place. Il accepta et je pris délicatement mon fils et le déposai dans son siège. Je l'attachais et montai dans ma voiture. Alice vint à ma rencontre et j'ouvris la fenêtre.

**- Fais attention sur la route ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour vous perdre ! Va retrouver ton homme, Ria-t-elle et je soupirai.**  
**- Alice, ce n'est pas mon " homme " Ok ?**  
**- Cela ne va pas tarder. Elle me déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir vers le perron.**

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Croyait-elle que j'allais déclarer ma flamme à Edward aujourd'hui ? Elle rêve ! Edward me considère juste comme sa meilleure amie et la mère de son fils, c'est tout. Je restais bloqué sur cette phrase. J'arrivais à l'heure. Je me garai et sortis de ma voiture. Ma belle Mini Cooper 4x4. J'adorais ma voiture, elle est magnifique mais j'aimais beaucoup la Volvo d'Edward. Je pris le maxi cosy et le sac à langer d'Anthony et je partis vers la salle d'enregistrement.  
J'entrai dans le studio d'Edward et Riley était assis ,dans la cuisine, entrain de regarder deux hommes se disputer. C'est après avoir bien examiné les deux hommes que je vis que c'était Edward et Laurent. Je déposai le maxi-cosy sur une chaise et je m'assis sur la chaise aux côtés de Riley. Celui-ci se retourna et me donna un bisou sur la joue.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **  
**- Edward n'est pas de très bonne compagnie et Laurent l'a encore plus énervé.**  
**- Sur quel sujet ? **  
**- Oh ! Euh...Rien d' -il en essayant d'esquiver le thème.**  
**- Tu veux pas me le dire ? **  
**- C'est pas ça ! Edward ne voudrait pas que je te le dise.**  
**- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe par moi même alors !**

J'avançais vers la pièce insonorisée d'Edward.Là où il y avait son piano.J'ouvris la porte et les flots de paroles parvinrent à mes oreilles.

**- Tu pense vraiment qu'elle te tombera dans les bras ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Elle ne t'a jamais remarqué ! **  
**- Oh, c'est vrai ! En y repensant, je ne suis pas comme gars stupide qui la délaisse au moindre obstacle ! Je suis beaucoup mieux que toi -toi ça dans la tête ! Dit-il en frappant sa tempe de son index.**  
**- Tu ne sais rien de tout ça ! Tu ne connais rien d' sais ce qu'elle veut et ce n'est surement pas toi.**  
**- Oh ! Tu pense que c'est toi qu'elle veut ? Qui ne tente rien n'à -il en poussant Edward et en avançant vers moi.**

Edward le rattrapa par la manche et le replaça où il était quelques secondes plus tô paressait gigantesque à côté de Laurent qui semblait si vulnérable et repoussa Edward plus vis Edward lancer son poing dans la mâchoire de son concurrent et celui-ci s'écroula au sol.

**- Je ne laisserais jamais personne s'approcher d'elle ! Et encore moi Edward en le pointant du doigt.**

Edward se tourna vers moi lorsque je le touchais de ma avait un sourire fier scotché sur son n'y avait pas de quoi être lui lançais un regard peu amè se releva en même temps qu'Edward se lui mit son poing au niveau de l'arcade d' -ci fut un peu secoué.Il me passa derrière lui, me protégeant de son le poussais pour me mettre entre les deux corps, mes mains sur chaque était derrière Edward, Anthony dans ses bras.

**- Arrêtez ! On est pas dans un ring ! Vous agissez comme des parlez de cette fille comme un vulgaire morceau de vous l'a voulez tant, tous les deux, partagez-vous la !**

Edward me regarda bizarrement, Laurent essaya de me prendre dans ses lui mis un gifle tête partie avec ma main.

**- Ne me touche pas ! Ripostais-je de mauvaise humeur à pré -vous des excuses ! Tout de suite.**  
**- Bella...Souffla Edward désespéré.**  
**- Non ! Vous vous excusez tous les deux.**  
**- Edward...Je suis vraiment désolé.Je te disais ça juste pour t'ennuyer, je ne voulais pas te faire ç Laurent en montrant son arcade.**  
**- C'est suis désolé pour ta lèvre et ta mâchoire.**

Je partis chercher la trousse du premier secours dans la salle de bain d' la trouvais les fois où je me suis blessée ici, je savais où Edward l'avait planqué.Je rejoignis les quatre garç gazouillait dans les bras de Riley alors qu'Edward parlait avec déposais la grosse trousse sur la table à côté d' partit prendre le maxi-cosie et mit Anthony dedans, l'attachant comme il tendait des compresses ,avec du désinfectant dessus, à fis le même pour n'avais pas pris le désinfectant sans alcool, j'avais pris celui avec de l' allaient souffrir.  
J'appliquais la compresse humide sur l'arcade d'Edward et celui-ci grimaça en se mordant fortement la lèvre.

**- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! **  
**- Mais ça me brûle là ! S'écria Edward en empoignant mes hanches avec fermeté.**  
**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Edward.**  
**- Je pari que tu as prit la bouteille de désinfectant alcoolisé ? **  
**- -je en appuyant plus fort sur sa blessure.**  
**- Tu ne sais même pas mentir -il légèrement vexé.**  
**- J'ai réussis à te mentir il y a presque un an ! Aboyais-je.**

Il se lui avais cloué le bec et je savais qu'il n'allait pas reprendre la parole avant que je m' puis il l'avait cherché !  
Je terminai de désinfecter sa plaie ,avec force, et alla ranger le maté je revins, Edward avait des strips sur son arcade.  
Nous nous foudroyâmes des yeux.J'entendais les deux autres jacasser à mes côtés.

**- C'est chien et chat ces deux là ! Souffla Laurent à Riley.**  
**- C'est toujours comme ç quand ils ne se chamaillent pas, ils se sont de vrai phénomènes ! Répliqua Riley, un sourire sur les lèvres.**  
**- La ferme, Riley ! Ronchonnais-je.**

Le silence se fit lourd. Edward avait fermé les yeux et Riley caressait doucement les joues d'Anthony.J'étais assise face à -ci se leva et s'approcha de mains de mon meilleur ami se posèrent sur mes hanches, me rapprochant ,et me faisant descendre de la chaise,un peu plus de lui. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux d'un vert émeraude et me regarda dans les yeux.

**- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il pour que moi seul l'entende.**  
**- Ce n'est -je sincé ne voulais pas te sais combien j'aime te taquiner.**

Edward me déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez et me regarda dans les yeux.

**- Tu es un ange, Isabella.**  
**- Je sais, je vais y aller. Tu viens vers vingt heures ?**  
**- Je serais chez vous à vingt heures précise mademoiselle.S'écria-t-il en me déposant un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres.**

J'entourai son cou de mes bras et posais mes lèvres sur sa joue légèrement barbue et écrasais fort sur son os jugale et partis déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de mon fils. Je pris mon sac à main et montai dans ma voiture. Je partis à la villa. Il était maintenant quatorze heures et j'allais mourir dans peu de allait me tuer ! Être en retard pour faire du shopping est si dramatique ? Et puis il y a le mercredi après-midi, le week-end et avant les fêtes...Quand je sortis de mon petit nuage, je vis que j'étais déjà dans l'allée des Cullen. Pour une fois je ne devais rien prendre dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je partis dans la villa et montais les étages. Personne n'était en bas. Je monte et entre dans la chambre d'Edward. Je m'écroule sur le lit, empoignant le coussin d'Edward dans mes mains, humant l'odeur, et fermai les yeux.  
Petit à petit, je m'endormis.

* * *

**- Bella, réveilles-toi ! Il est dix-neuf heures et quarante minutes.**  
**- Humm, laisse-moi dormir Alice !**  
**- Non ! Mon frère a téléphoné et il est en route pour chez , hop, hop ! Debout et en voiture !**

J'ouvris un œil et vis le plafond d'un blanc profond. Je me levais et me dirigeai vers Alice pour l'enlacer. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Je descendis dire au revoir à tout le monde et partis dans ma voiture. Je mis la radio et tombais sur du David Guetta et Sia. Une de mes musiques préférée. Je chantais au rythme de la chanson. Ma première chanson préférée est ma berceuse. Il y a aussi celle d'Anthony qui est magnifique. Edward est un très bon pianiste, même le meilleur. J'arrivais bien vite chez moi et me garais devant l' n'étais pas encore là...Heureusement ! Je montais chez moi et la première chose que je fis c'est d'enlever mes satanées chaussures qui m'écrabouillaient les orteils. Plus jamais au grand jamais, je laisserais Alice choisir mes chaussures. Je montai en vitesse pour mettre un short. Je restais en chaussettes et allais me chercher un verre d'eau dans ma cuisine. J'entendis un petit craquement provenant du salon mais ne bougeai pas, sachant que c'était ma télévision qui faisait ce genre de bu rapidement mon verre d'eau et le déposai dans l'évier.

**- Salut, je sursautais à l'entende de la voix d'Edward, Désolé !**  
**- Ce n'est rien.**  
**- Je vais le mettre dans son lit, dit-il alors que je me retournais, Il s'est endormi dans la voiture.**  
**- Oui, c'est en haut à gauche.**

Il me sourit et partit mettre Anthony dans son lit. Je me retournais pour mettre mes mains sur le bord de l'évier Il faut que je le lui dise aujourd'hui.C'était irrévocablement dangereux.

Deux bras m'enlacèrent la taille et je me retournais. Il me regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un vert profondément hypnotisant. J'approchais mon visage du sien, afin de pouvoir effleurer ses lè nez se frôlant nos front se touchant. Il déposa ses lèvres avec force sur les miennes. Cette sensation me faisait tellement vibrer que mes jambes tremblaient. Nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson. Mes mains, mouatent, fourragèrent dans ses cheveux doux et ondulés. Il recula un moment, me regardant dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Il fonça sur mes lèvres avec une telle intensité que même Aphrodite serait jalouse mais personne n'aura mon Apollon...Jamais !

* * *

_**( Comme mes chapitres ont souvent des phrases effacées etc. Je viens de remettre ce chapitre et il est bel et bien rempli, donc si il y a encore ce genre de problème, ce n'est pas de ma faute ou alors aller sur skyrock ! Les liens sont sur mon profil.)**_

**Verdict ?**

**Comment allez-vous depuis le chapitre 8 ? **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Vraiment désolée pour ce léger retard mais j'ai déménagé, j'ai eu la grippe et tout ce que l'on veut faire quand on est malade c'est dormir ! Donc, j'ai même...Désolé il est là maintenant.**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire parce que je suis vraiment crevée ! A part vous dire que vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux ! Continuez comme ça, ça me fais vraiment plaisir.**

**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ci ? Nul, Bof ou Bien ? **

**Je sais qu'il y en a qui sont déjà entrain de dire " vivement la suite" pour voir ce qu'il va se passer entre ces deux là.**

**Vous en avez rêvé de ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu même si c'était de courte durée.**

**On ne changera jamais les ! **

**Je vous dis à dans un mois chers lecteurs ! **


	12. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Je tiens à vous dire, merci pour vos avis et vos critiques même si le fait que mes chapitres sont à moitié effacés et donc, illisibles. Ce n'est en rien ma faute, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois de les remettre, de les écrire (ce qui m'a pris toute la nuit.) mais ça donne toujours le même résultat. **

**Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée pour ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce problème ridicule qui vous empêche de me lire.**

**Dorénavant, je vais vous laisser le nom de mon blog et si vous voulez avoir plus de facilité, le lien est sur mon profil. **

**Nom du blog : HappinessOfTwilight. **

* * *

_Chapitre 10: Que demander de mieux ?_

Ma langue força le barrage de ses dents pour rejoindre sa langue. Elles se chamaillaient entre elles, se caressant, se mêlant. Il descendit vers mon cou, déposant des baisers mouillés. Il mordilla et suça la peau de mon cou ce qui eut le don de me faire gémir. Ma tête pencha en arrière alors qu'il plaçait ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire. Mes gémissements fusèrent, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, les tirant, les enroulant autour de mes doigts. Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses nues. Cette fois j'aurais été consciente et non ivre. Edward souleva ma cuisse et la tint contre lui. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le remontai sur mes lèvres. Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa délicatement sur le comptoir, mon bassin collé à son torse. Ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas les miennes un seul instant. Je commençais à déboutonner les boutons du milieu de sa chemise puis j'accrochais les pans de sa chemise et le lui arracha. Elle resta sur ses épaules et cette simple vision me donna des envies particulièrement perverses.

**- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ça ! Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.**

Il déboutonna mon haut et le lança au travers de ma cuisine. Je me retrouvais sans haut, mon soutien-gorge à sa merci. Ses mains, douces et chaudes, caressaient ma peau, chaude et pâle, de mon ventre. Nos lèvres se déconnectèrent et sa tête retrouva sa place dans mon cou. Mes jambes se refermèrent autour de ses hanches quand ses dents emprisonnèrent mon lobe droit entre elles. Mes mains griffèrent son dos sculpté. Je gémis en sentant ses mains passer sous mon short et caresser le bout de tissu qu'est mon shorty. Il planta son regard dans le mien, levant ses yeux vers le haut, me montrant le premier étage. Je lui souris. Edward me prit dans ses bras, mes membres inférieurs s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, mes bras entourant sa nuque. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes avec acharnement. Il commença à monter les escaliers, avec une certaine difficulté. Mes dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, tirant dessus. Un sourire apparut sur ses belles lèvres.

Il me plaqua contre le mur, pinçant doucement mes cuisses. J'essayais de déboutonner son jean. Mes mains tremblantes ne m'aidaient pas ! Je déboutonnais ses trois boutons et il fit le reste. Il enleva son pantalon et ses chaussures, se retrouvant en boxer. Il appuya son sexe gonflé par le désir contre mon short, me pressant encore plus fort, son torse me collant encore plus contre le mur. Sa tête partie vers mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille. Suçant mon lobe, me faisant gémir comme jamais.

**- Tu sens ça ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.**  
**- Oui... Gémis-je dans son oreille.**  
**- C'est le désir que j'ai pour toi. J'ai tant besoin de toi Bella !**

Il me souleva et je me retrouvais dans ses bras, mes jambes entouraient automatiquement sa taille. Il me porta jusqu'à ma chambre, me plaça doucement dessus et il m'arracha pratiquement mon short et il rejoignit, à la vitesse de l'éclair, mon sol. Nous étions qu'en sous-vêtements..Je lui enlevais sa chemise et la laissais tomber au sol. Il se plaça sur moi et écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne. Il devint très vite langoureux et sensuel. Ses mains caressaient chaque courbe de mon corps. Il enleva son boxer en même temps que mon shorty. Ses doigts parcouraient la fente de mon intimité, me faisant arquer mon dos et gémir. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau, commençant par mon intimité, remontant vers mon ventre plat maintenant, mes seins encore couverts. Il dégrafa celui-ci et sourit quand ma poitrine fut dévoilée. Il remonta vers mon visage, me déposant mille et un baisers dessus. Je gémis lorsque son intimité frotta contre la mienne.

**- Edward... S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi... Maintenant !**  
**- J'arrive ma Bella.**  
**- Edward ! Grognais-je quand il ouvrit le tiroir pour prendre un préservatif.**  
**- Je préfère prendre mes précautions.**

Il rit. Je le fis taire d'un léger petit coup de dent sur son épaule. Il râla en grognant. Edward déchira le papier avec ses dents et l'enfila sur sa verge. Il embrassa la naissance de mes seins, traçant un long trajet partant de mon buste à mon cou. Il suça ma peau de mon cou et il taquina me sont entrés un moment avant d'y rentrer par petite poussée. Il lâcha un râle grave et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Mes ongles rentrèrent dans la peau de son dos et il grogna. Il ne bougea pas, pour que je m'habitue à sa taille. Je gémis en le sentant au plus profond de moi. Ses mains, accrochées à mes hanches, me laisseraient surement des marques le lendemain. Il planta son regard dans le mien. Rien qu'en un regard, il comprit qu'il pouvait y aller.

Son pénis entra lentement dans mon vagin et sortait tout aussi lentement. Les mouvements d'Edward étaient lents mais je sais que cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Choses dites, choses faites, il accéléra sa venue en moi, sortant entièrement de mon antre pour y revenir plus fort, de toute sa longueur, effleurant mon point faible. J'approchais ma tête vers la sienne et l'embrassai. Mes jambes se plièrent contre ses côtes. Ses mains vinrent prendre fermement mes cuisses. Elles me faisaient presque mal sur mes cuisses. Il n'était plus tendre, il était devenu brutal. Nous étions tous les deux en sueur et ses cheveux, originalement désordonné, collaient à son front. Il accéléra ses coups de boutoir, grognant à chaque poussée. Je sentais que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps. Il sortit entièrement de moi, revenant en claquant ses hanches aux miennes. Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et mes parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de la verge d'Edward, je jouis. Edward n'était toujours pas venu dans le préservatif. C'est qu'il est coriace ! Il sortit de mon antre pour y revenir en un coup de rein sec. Sa tête vint automatiquement dans mon cou et il mordilla doucement la peau sensible de ma jugulaire, il avait éjaculé dans le préservatif. Il colla son front au mien, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes en un ultime baiser.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi, sa tête sur mes seins. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux mouillés, en les remettants en arrière. Cette scène me rappela nos moments d'avant. Les moments où il revenait de grandes séances photos et que l'on se reposait sur son lit, sa tête sur ma poitrine et ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il roula sur le côté en m'emportant dans son chemin. Nous nous mîmes sous la fine couverture et je posai ma tête sur son torse. Ses bras entouraient ma taille, me pressant plus fortement contre lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser de bonne nuit. Je regardais mon Edward s'endormir, après quelques secondes, il dormait déjà.

Je ne me fis pas attendre pour le suivre. Nous étions tombés dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**- Rooh non ! Pas maintenant ! Dis-je alors que j'entendais Anthony pleurer.**

Je me dégageais des bras d'Edward, mis vite sa chemise, la boutonnant au milieu, et courais jusqu'à la chambre de mon bébé. Il s'énervait, son front pâle devenait rouge. Je le pris et lui donna sa tétine bleue.

**- Chuuuut mon bébé. Tu dois avoir faim.**

Il ne se calmait pas et se forçait à pleurer. Je le berçais en descendant les marches de mon escalier. Je m'accrochai à toutes les portes pour ne pas tomber dans le noir. Je préparais un biberon en vitesse et lui donna. Une journée avec son père et il ne dort plus la nuit. Il faut tout lui apprendre à Edward. Je regardais l'heure sur mon four, cinq heures et vingt minutes. Anthony buvait goulûment son lait. Il le finit en même pas vingt minutes. Je le mis ventre contre le mien, tête sur mon épaule et lui caressais le dos. Je venais juste de remarquer que mon fils était tout petit. Cinquante centimètres, pas plus. Il fit ses rots. Je marchais un peu dans la cuisine et n'entendais plus ses petits gémissements.

Il dormait, comme son dormeur de père. Je remontais en m'accrochant comme une tarée au chambranle des portes.

Je le déposais dans son lit et déposai sa tétine sur un meuble. Je lui caressais un peu la joue avant de repartir dans mon lit. Je me stoppais à la porte en voyant Edward étendu de toute sa longueur en travers du lit. En plus d'être un gros dormeur, il prenait toute la place ! Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et le poussa un peu pour me placer dans mon lit. J'étais à peine allongé qu'Edward avait déjà changé de position pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mon Dos contre son torse. Ses lèvres trouvèrent ma peau pour un simple baiser qui me fis frissonner.

**- Tu es revenue. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.**  
**- Je t'ai tant manqué .**  
**- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer...**

Il plaça son nez, droit et fin, derrière mon oreille et se rendormit pour une heure ou deux. Ou moins...

* * *

Des baisers dans mon cou me réveillèrent tout doucement. Je tâtonnais son visage à la recherche de ses cheveux. Une fois trouvé, j'enroulais quelques cheveux autour de mon doigt en les tournants autour et gémis de bonheur. J'ouvris un œil, en entendant son rire enfantin, puis l'autre. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Ce qui s'était passé était réel.

**- Bonjour. Dit-il de son doux ténor.**

Il se pencha et me donna un baiser. Son sourire fit étendre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il rompit le baiser et ajusta sa position, se mettant sur son coude. Edward m'emprisonna de son regard, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes pour un second round.

**- Cette nuit...c'était vraiment...merveilleux ! Dit-il en m'embrassant à tous les deux mots.**  
**- Tout le mérite est pour toi. Je n'ai presque rien fait. Dis-je en tenant ses cheveux dans mes me surplombait de toute sa longueur à présent.**  
**- Aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour.**

Je n'eu pas le temps que rétorquer qu'il nous faisait déjà rouler afin que je sois au-dessus de lui. Le dominant de mon corps. Les quatre lumières rouges attirèrent mon attention. Six heures et demie ! Edward ! Ses mains sur mes hanches, les tenants fermement, me rappelaient à l'ordre. Il réclamait mon attention... Toute mon attention ! Ses doigts partirent vers ma poitrine, son pouce passa entre les pans de la chemise, caressant ma peau. Il dut s'arrêter quand il rencontra un bouton. Il pinça ses lèvres qui prirent la forme d'un sourire coquin.

**- Cette chemise gâche ton corps. Ton merveilleux corps... Murmura-t-il en déboutonnant le seul bouton qui fermait sa chemise blanche.**

Il la fit descendre le long de mes épaules tout en douceur. Le textile me donna des frissons et ses doigts qui glissaient en même temps que la chemise m'en donnait encore plus.

Son sexe dur et tendu pour moi, était collé contre ma cuisse. Il lança la chemise dans la chambre et se releva pour être contre moi. Sa bouche chercha la mienne, la mordillant, la suçant ou encore la léchant. Il tira légèrement dessus avec ses dents. Mes lèvres devinrent vite gonflées sous ses baisers. Les mains d'Edward longeaient ma colonne vertébrale, faisant hérisser mes poils. Je gémis lorsque ses mains tombèrent sur la naissance de mes fesses, passant en dessous pour les pétrirent.

Je crochetais mes mains dans sa nuque enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair. Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou, descendant vers ma poitrine. Il refit le même trajet plusieurs fois de suite.

**- Edward... J'ai tellement envie de toi... Prends-moi ! Gémis-je en faisant naître une friction entre nos deux sexes.**

Il prit mes hanches dans ses mains, me soulevant assez haut et me laissa retomber sur sa verge. Il me remplissait entièrement. Nous lâchâmes un long râle lorsque nos intimités furent en contact. Je lançais ma tête en arrière. Je me retirais de lui pour m'empaler de nouveau dessus, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Ses mains accrochaient fermement mes hanches, m'aidant dans chaque mouvement.  
Edward m'aida à faire mes mouvements mais arrêta quand mon portable sonna.

**- On n'est jamais tranquille. Jamais !**  
**- Réponds ! C'est peut-être important. Dit Edward en laissant ses mains tomber pour qu'elles caressent mes cuisses.**

Je pris mon portable en mains et regardais le destinataire. Rosalie... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à sept heures du matin ?! J'allais me retirer de sur Edward mais il en décida autrement et colla ses hanches contre les miennes, ses mains fixées sur celles-ci. Je le regardais confuse. Mon téléphone sonnait encore et je décrochais sans faire attention à Edward qui était toujours en moi.

**- Rosa...lie ! Gémis-je alors qu'Edward m'avait donné un coup de rein.**  
**- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta ma belle-soeur alors que mon meilleur ami et amant grognaient de plaisir alors qu'il prenait mes hanches pour me faire bouger.**  
**- Mmm... Oui ! J'ai...juste marché sur une...punaise !**

Edward riait. Je lui donnais une petite tape sur son torse.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Chuchotais-je à mon ... geignis-je quand il me laissa retomber sur son membre dur comme le fer.

**- Bella ! Entendis-je Rosalie s'é vas bien ?**  
**- Oui ! T'en fais pas. Je viens de retirer l'objet de malheur. Cela fait un bien fou ! M'écriais-je lorsque Edward passa son pouce sur mon intimité.**  
**- Je t'appelle à cette heure pour te rappeler que vous devez venir vers dix-sept heures et trente minutes pour le dîner en famille...**  
**- Ouii... ! Criais-je lorsque Edward toucha mon point faible.**  
**- Tu pourras prévenir Edward ? Je l'ai appelé mais il n'a pas répondu.**  
**- Oui. Je...le ferais !**  
**- D'accord ! À tout à l'heure.**  
**- À ce soir ! Répondis-je en lançant mon portable sur le matelas.**

Edward se releva, agrippant mes cheveux, les tirant vers l'arrière pour avoir un total accès à mon cou. Son souffle était saccadé, ses cheveux déjà trempés de sueur. Mes mains se nouèrent autour de sa nuque, pressant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il déposa quelques baisers sur ma jugulaire me faisant encore plus gémir.

**- Edward... Plus fort ! Soufflais-je.**

Il accentua la cadence et sa bouche trouva la mienne pour un baiser de fin. Il me prit par les hanches, me soulevant assez pour que nos deux corps ne soient plus en contact. Je m'empalais sur son membre et nous jouissions en même temps. Nous fûmes pris par notre orgasme. Edward éjacula dans mon antre et je lui tirai les cheveux. Il s'écroula sur le matelas. Je me laissais tomber sur lui. Ses bras m'enroulèrent dans leurs étaux.

**- Tu es un bon coup. Tu le sais ça . Demandais-je d'une voix groggy encore sous le choc de l' rit mais j'étais sincère ! Il m'avait épuisée.**  
**- Il faut que je me lève. Dit-il cassant ainsi la bulle de bonheur.**

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et se leva. Le travail... Il prit des vêtements propres dans le coin où je lui avais faits lorsqu'il venait dormir ici. Il partit dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. J'en profitais pour m'étaler de toute ma longueur dans le lit. Mes bras s'étaient réfugiés sous le coussin d'Edward et mon visage sur celui-ci, humant son odeur.

Mille et une questions trottinaient dans ma tête. Je me mis à réfléchir, à repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui s'était passé hier.

Qu'est-ce que nous étions, Edward et moi ? Un couple ? Ou juste une histoire de sexe ? Je préférais prendre la première solution.

Je mis de côté les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward en jogging sarouel beige. Il était torse nu, son tee-shirt bleu/gris à la main. Il l'enfila devant moi. Même quand il était habillé négligé, il était sexy. Le tee-shirt moulant à la perfection son torse faisant, ainsi, découvrir son torse musclé. Je me levais à mon tour, ramassais la chemise qui était au sol, l'enfilais et la boutonnais aux milieux. Je pris un sous-vêtement propre et l'enfilais. Edward était déjà sorti de la chambre, je le retrouvais dans le couloir à ramasser les vêtements qui trainaient. Il partit dans la chambre d'Anthony. Je le rejoignis. Il était placé au-dessus du berceau, lui déposant délicatement un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Notre fils souffla en gémissant. Edward se retourna vers moi, les linges dans sa main. Il me prit par la taille, un sourire appréciateur sur le visage. Il me colla contre lui pour un câlin.

**- On a fait du bon boulot. Murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller notre petit bout.**  
**- De quoi tu parles ?**  
**- D'Anthony. Il te ressemble tellement.**  
**- Pourtant tout le monde dit le contraire. Il ressemble plus à toi qu'à moi. Dis-je en callant ma tête contre son é ventre gargouilla.**

**- Viens. Je vais te nourrir.**

Il me tenait la main, fermant la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci fut à peine fermée que je me retrouvais dans ses bras, comme une mariée. Il nous fit descendre dans la cuisine. Il m'installa sur un tabouret. Il partit vers le frigidaire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant quelque chose à préparer.**  
**- Toi.**  
**- Tu m'as déjà. Dit-il dans un rire.**

Je me levais de mon tabouret et me dirigeai vers lui, regardant dans le frigo. Je pris le jus d'orange. Je déposais le carton de jus d'orange sur la table, je pris des tranches de pain et les Mis dans le grille-pain. Edward avait rempli les verres de jus et en buvait la moitié. Les tranches de pain sautèrent, je les mis dans une assiette et attendis que les deux autres sautent, elles aussi. Je les mis sur l'assiette et mis celle-ci sur la table. Edward plongea dessus, mordant dedans à pleines dents.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon four. Sept heures trente. Il allait bientôt partir. Je devais me lancer maintenant. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

**- Edward ?**  
**- Hum ? Dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi, ses dents plantées dans la tartine grillée.**  
**- On... On est quoi . Tous les deux ? Tu sais après ce qui s'est passé, on est plus que des amis.**  
**- Et qu'est-ce que l'on est d'après toi ? Demanda-t-il en mordant dans sa tranche grillée, me dévorant des yeux.**  
**- Hum... Un couple ? Hésitais-je attendant sa réponse.**  
**- Bonne réponse ! Sourit-il en descendant de son tabouret pour venir me prendre dans ses ... Pourquoi tu hésites ? Je t'aime depuis nos quinze ans. J'ai flashé sur toi le jour de mon anniversaire. Tu te souviens . Tu portais une belle robe bleu nuit. C'est depuis ce jour-là que j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi ! Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom à mes sentiments et quand je t'ai vu à cette soirée... J'ai su mettre un nom à ces sentiments. L'amour. J'ai voulu te le dire le lendemain mais tu étais déjà plus disponible. Alors j'ai attendu huit ans avant de te le dire. C'est Alice qui m'a un peu poussé. Je t'aime Bella, n'en doute jamais !**

Woaw ! Je fondis sur ses lèvres pour un baiser endiablé.

**- Je t'aime, soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.**  
**- Je t'aime. Tu sais... Nous deux, il faudrait attendre avant de le dire. Pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas de faux espoirs.**  
**- Tout a faits d'accord. Depuis nos quinze ans ? Vraiment ? Quémandais-je.**  
**- Hum, hum. J'ai bien fait d'attendre tout ce temps. Murmura-t-il dans mon cou.**  
**- Pourquoi ?**  
**- Tes seins sont beaucoup plus gros que quand tu avais quinze ans. Merci Anthony.**

Je lui donnais une légère tape, façon Rosalie, derrière la tête. Il se dégagea de mon cou et se retira rapidement de moi, coupant tout contact. Il attrapa sa veste. Il me déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**- Je vais être en retard. On se voit ce soir .**  
**- Oui.**

Il me fit un sourire et partit vers la porte. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et revint vers moi en courant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser chaste.

**- Bon anniversaire Swan.**

Et il partit. Mon anniversaire... Je soufflai fortement. Je savais quand ce treize septembre, Alice fera les magasins pendant des heures avec Esmée, Rosalie et ma mère pour me chercher un cadeau. Je grimpais les marches de l'escalier deux par deux et entrais dans ma chambre, en désordre. La couverture à moitié par terre, un tas de vêtements dans un coin, emballage de préservatif sur la table de nuit et la protection posée sur l'emballage. C'était vraiment la pagaille ! Merci mon chéri... Je pris mon portable qui était resté sur le matelas depuis l'appel de Rosalie et envoyais un message à Alice.

_" Bonjour mon lutin. Cette année, je ne veux pas de cadeau ! Note bien la phrase suivante: JE N'ACHÈTE RIEN À. MA MEILLEURE AMIE ! Bonne journée."_

Je plaçais l'objet sur la table de nuit et commençai à faire le rangement. Je pris ce qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit et le Mis dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, les vêtements à la salle, faire le lit et la chambre était en ordre. J'actionnais le baby-phone et le prix avec moi dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse prendre une bonne douche. J'entendais ses faibles ronflements. Je me déshabillais, allumâmes la douche et me mis sous le jet chaud. Je finis très vite de me préparer.

Je me préparais d'un top blanc et un jean. Je laissais ma tignasse lâchée. J'entendais Anthony commencer à geindre. J'éteignais le baby-phone, pris mon portable ne passant pas et partis voire mon fils. Il était sur le côté. Il essayait d'attraper les barreaux de son lit tout en laissant échapper quelque petit cuinnement tout mignon. Je m'approchais doucement du lit, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il roula sur le dos et ouvrit ses yeux les plus grand possible. Il était surpris. Anthony mit ses poings dans les airs en me faisant un grand sourire. Qu'il était beau. Je lui souris en retour et je le pris. Nous ne devions pas perdre de temps.

Angela travaillait aujourd'hui, et comme Alice m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir aujourd'hui parce qu'elle devait faire beaucoup de choses pour mon anniversaire, bien que j'aie faits ma crise à propos de cet , j'allais rendre visite à Angela à notre lieu de travail. L'hôpital...

Je savais que cette journée allait se passer à merveille mais comment seraient les prochains jours, prochaines semaines ou encore prochaines années ?

* * *

**Comment vous allez ? **

**Il était entier ou pas ? **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? (du moins si il était entier.)**

**Est-ce qu'il mérite votre longue attente ? **

**Assez de bavardage ! Dites-moi comment vous l'avez trouvé, ce qui vous a plu le plus ou le moins ! TOUT ! **

**Je vous dis à dans un mois, plus précisément le sept Mai ! **

**Ps: Je le poste entier ! Si il y a encore le fameux problème qui ruine mes chapitres, aller sur le lien au dessus !**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello ! Désolée du retard :( Mais les examens approchent et je voudrais, plus que tout, réussir mon année. **

**Mais il est en ligne. Enfin me diriez-vous :) Bonne lecture.**

**/!\ Ps: Skyblog - Recherche - HappinessOfTwilight. /!\**

* * *

_Chapitre 11: La vie n'est pas toujours parfaite ! _

Je préparais mon bébé âgé, maintenant, de six mois. En cet hiver glacial, je l'habillais pour le réveillon de Noël. Enfin... Habiller était un grand mot ! J'étais plutôt occupée à essayer d'aplatir sa tignasse cuivrée. J'aimais ses cheveux, passer mes doigts dedans mais pour un réveillon avoir une coiffure comme la sienne, c'était juste inadmissible ! Ses cheveux avaient déjà poussé par douzaines. En un mois, une touffe de bronze avait poussé sur sa tête. Merci Edward !

Alors que j'essayais pour la énième fois de coller ses mèches rebelles sur son crâne, l'heure sauta à ma figure ! Il était déjà dix-huit heures et vingt minutes et nous devions être là à trente. Et qui est encore en retard ? Edward ! J'abandonnais les cheveux de mon fils, le prix dans mes bras sans trop froisser sa chemise et partis au pied de l'escalier.

**- Edward Cullen ! Dépêches-toi, bon sang ! Criais-je alors que je l'entendis grommeler du premier étage.**  
**- J'arrive, j'arrive !**

J'entendis un juron de sa part et il se présenta, enfin ! Sa cravate pendant autour de son cou, sa chemise était ouverte. Je soupirai fortement et un liquide chaud coula sur moi. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je me regardais, couverte d'une couche blanche et chaude.

**- Vous avez comploté pour qu'on soit en retard, un réveillon de Noël . Dis-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.**

Je regardais Edward qui descendait les marches, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me détendis un peu. Il ne fallait pas en faire un plat pour dix minutes de retard ! Edward ria et Anthony gazouilla et ma colère revint !

**- Boutonne ta chemise, toi ! Prends ton fils, je vais me changer !**

Je lui donnais Anthony et montais en courant à l'étage. Je pris ma robe de secours. Mon deuxième choix, rouge. J'enlevais l'ancienne et enfilais celle-ci en un claquement de doigts. Je descendis en vitesse, Edward avait posé notre fils dans son parc à jouets. Je l'attrapais par les deux bouts de sa cravate. Et lui fis le noeud.

**- Tu es prêts maintenant. Mets-lui sa veste, son écharpe, ses moufles et son bonnet ! M'écriais-je presque.**

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine mais la main d'Edward m'emprisonna le poignet, me stoppant net.

**- Hé ! Du calme bébé. Souffle un peu. Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.**  
**- Si tu ne te serais pas endormis avec Anthony, on serait déjà tous prêts à aller chez tes parents ! Dis-je en appuyant mon index sur son torse.**  
**- Allons-y alors !**

Il partit prendre nos vestes, me lança la mienne que je mis en vitesse et mis mes escarpins. Il avait déjà habillé Anthony, il ne manquait plus que son bonnet. Je lui pris des mains et le lui enfilais.

**- J'espère que ça t'aplatira les cheveux ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur son front et le prenant dans mes bras pour que mon amant mette lui aussi sa veste.**

Je partis de l'appartement avec mon fils. Edward sur mes talons. La neige tombait encore. Il devait y avoir, au moins, dix centimètres.

**- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher la voiture. Répliqua-t-il alors que j'allais sortir du bâtiment.**

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il se mit devant nous et m'ouvrit la portière arrière pour que j'y installe Anthony dans son siège. Je vis que le coffre était déjà chargé des cadeaux mais aussi de deux valises. Je trottinais jusqu'au siège passager et attachais ma ceinture. Je ne connaissais que trop bien la conduite d'Edward pour ne pas mettre ma ceinture. Je me retournais vers mon fils et lui souris alors qu'il retournait déjà à ses pieds, tirant sur les lacets de ses chaussures. La main chaude d'Edward se plaça sur ma cuisse, la pressant légèrement. Je me remis en place, le regardant dans les yeux. Le rouge me monta aux joues lorsque son sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer apparut sur son visage.

**- On peut y aller ? Me demanda-t-il ses yeux toujours encrés dans les miens.**  
**- Ou... Oui. Dis-je d'une voix qui tremblait.**

Il savait très bien pourquoi j'étais nerveuse, il le savait très bien et en profitait pour me narguer avec ça.

**- Ça va bien se passer, je te le promets. Pourquoi réagiront-ils autrement ? **  
**- Oh, parce que ça fait maintenant trois mois qu'on se cache pour faire tout... Et n'importe...quoi ! Rétorquais-je alors que je me souvenais de tout ce qu'on avait faits.**  
**- Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne . Je ne me souviens pas bien de tout et de n'importe quoi.**

**- Démarre ! Marmonnais-je alors qu'il riait.**  
**- Dis-moi, Isabella.**  
**- Très bien ! Roule, on est déjà en retard.**  
**- Mademoiselle est sévère. J'aime quand tu es sévère. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.**

Je lui tirai les cheveux alors qu'il commençait à déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Il fit la moue made in Cullen mais ça ne fonctionnait plus sur moi. Il y avait un être beaucoup plus petit qui savait me faire dire oui à ses caprices. Mon fils. Il avait un tel pouvoir sur moi ! C'était hallucinant. La moue d'Edward et d'Alice fonctionnait de temps en temps mais celle d'Anthony, elle, elle fonctionnait toujours ! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de résister. La voiture vibra, signe qu'il démarrait.

**- J'attends, Bella. Dis-moi ce que tout et n'importe quoi signifie.**  
**- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire ! Ne fais pas l'innocent. Toutes les fois où on a manqué de se faire avoir c'était de ta faute. Comme la fois où tu m'avais plaqué dans la cave le jour de l'anniversaire de Rose et Jazz. Tu sais quand...**  
**- Ne dis rien ! Je sais. Si tu finis cette phrase, je serais obligé de te prendre ici et maintenant et ce n'est pas de quinze minutes qu'on sera en retard mais deux heures !**

Je ricanai alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Je regardais derrière et voyais que mon fils dormait déjà. J'étais vraiment très stressé même si je savais qu'ils ne diraient rien de notre relation. Comment Alice allait le prendre ? Mon frère ? C'était les deux seules personnes dont j'avais un peu peur de leur réaction. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne seront pas contents, non ! Ils le seraient mais c'est plus le fait de leur avoir caché alors que depuis le début, ils essayent de nous caser ensemble.

La main d'Edward se posa sur ma cuisse couverte des bas en laine. Anthony chantait, signe qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Edward me pinça la cuisse.

**- Arrête ! La grève de sexe, tu connais . **  
**- Calme-toi, ils vont bien le prendre. Déstresse un peu ! **  
**- J'ai un mauvais présentiment. Je suis sûre que l'un d'entre eux le sait mais n'a rien dit.**  
**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette personne la découverte !**  
**- Bien sur que si ! Si tu savais te contenir, on n'aurait jamais failli se faire prendre.**  
**- C'est de ma faute maintenant . Mais tu étais consentante. À ce que je sache,tu l'es toujours.**

Je le foudroyais des yeux parce que je savais qu'il avait raison et que lui-même le savait. Je commençais à ronger mes ongles de stresser. Edward entrait la voiture dans l'allée. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma cage thoracique. La voiture s'arrêta, le moteur se coupa et je sortis de la voiture, les jambes flageolantes. Edward s'approcha de moi, me prenant par les mains tout en nous collant l'un contre l'autre.

**- Rentre avec lui, je m'occupe du reste.**

Je hochai la tête et ouvris la portière arrière pour prendre mon fils. Celui-ci se réveilla dès que je le pris. Je gravissais les marches en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber. J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la villa.

Bon, il faut que je décompresse avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque et me demande pourquoi. Surtout que je sais pas mentir ! Je soufflai calmement comme à mon accouchement sauf que je ne souffre pas le martyr.

Je montais les marches du premier escalier avec une certaine aisance mais une fois arrivée devant toute la famille, mon stresse revint. Qu'allaient-ils penser de notre couple ? Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de nous voir amis, soudés comme les cinq doigts de la main.

**- Oh mon neveu préféré ! S'écrièrent Emmett et Alice en même temps.**

Ils arrivèrent en courant presque sur nous, je cachais mon fils des deux assoiffés de mon bébé.

**- En même temps c'est votre seul neveu. Bas les pattes bande de ventouses ! Dis-je avec un sourire dans ma voix.**

Ils reculèrent de mauvaise foi et je constatais que pour le premier Noël d'Anthony, mes parents étaient là. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir qu'ils soient là, je ne les avait pas vu depuis mon anniversaire. Je les saluais tous, un par un en leur souhaitant à tous un joyeux Noël. Je m'installai près de Jasper et mon père.

**- Edward n'est pas là . Me demanda la mère de mon copain.**  
**- Si, si. Il décharge. Il ne veut pas que je le fasse. Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

En parlant du loup. Il était chargé comme un boeuf. Je voulus passer Anthony à mon père mais mon fils se mit à pleurer quand je le tendis à son grand-père. Depuis qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble, Anthony ne pleurait plus autant pour aller à son père, c'était plutôt à moi qu'il veut rester. Jazz se chargea d'aider Edward pendant que je réconciliais mon fils qui pleurait toujours. Je déshabillais Anthony, enlevant d'abord sa veste puis ses gants. Il commença à moins ronchonner. Son écharpe rejoignit son assortiment d'hiver. Est-ce que j'avais gagné cette bataille avec ses cheveux ? C'est ce que j'allais voir. Je tirai sur son bonnet et je vis la catastrophe.

**- C'est pire qu'avant ! M'écriais-je pendant que toute la famille riait.**  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit maman ? Viens voir ton vieux grand-père.**

Mon père le prit et essaya de le faire rire. Anthony faisant tout sauf rire. Il tourna sa tête en direction d'Edward qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir. Je vis ses lèvres s'affaisser et il commença à pleurer. Il pleura sans bruit, juste les larmes qui coulaient puis il hurla en tendant ses bras vers Edward. Mon père essaya de le calmer mais ça ne le calmait pas. Il tendit Anthony à Edward.

-** Va ! Va chez ton père chéri, je sais bien que tu ne m'aime pas bonhomme. Riait Charlie en caressant le dos d'Anthony.**  
**- Alice, tu veux bien chercher les verres . Je vais chercher les boissons à la cave.**

La cave... Je déglutis en repensant à Edward, moi et cette fameuse cave. Je regardais Edward avec un petit sourire et celui-ci me le rendit. Il berçait Anthony depuis un moment et celui-ci s'était endormis contre son père.

**- Bella ? M'appela Alice.**  
**- Hum ? **  
**- Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît . **  
**- Oui, bien sur.**

Edward se leva en même temps que moi. Il fallait qu'on fasse quelque signe pour que la nouvelle soit moins choquante et moins dure à dire. Je passais derrière lui et lui mit une tape sur ses fesses et partit avec Alice dans la cuisine chercher les verres.

Alice descendait déjà quelques verres. Je la poussais avec mon derrière pour qu'elle me laisse la place pour que j'attrape les derniers verres tout au fond.

**- Comment ça se passe entre Edward et toi ? **  
**- Toujours le même. On se voit plus souvent pour Anthony. On ne veut pas qu'il voit ses parents séparément, plus comme une famille unie. **  
**- Vous êtes une famille en quelque sorte. Enfin, je veux dire qu'une famille c'est un couple et des enfants. Alors que vous vous êtes une famille séparée entre autres. Entre Edward et toi, si vous ne vous bougez pas, il n'y aura jamais rien. Il faut juste que l'un de vous se décide à faire le premier pas pour que vous formiez une famille.**

Si tu savais ma petite tu savais...

**- Et si on allait voir notre famille séparée . Riais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.**

J'avais le plateau de toast dans une main et l'autre plateau des apéritifs. Je faisais bien attention à ne pas les faires tomber. Je le plaçais sur la table basse et Emmett se chargea de se goinfrer. Je lui tapais la main.

**- Honneur aux dames, Emmett. Dis-je en lui souriant alors qu'il avalait sa bouchée.**

Je m'assis près d'Edward et remarquai qu'Anthony n'était plus là.  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Qui ça pouvait bien être, un soir de Noël ? Edward fronça des sourcils.

**- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Demanda mon amant un sourire aux lèvres.**  
**- Oui. Tes cousines.**

Le sourire d'Edward se fana. Ses fameuses cousines. Il m'en avait parlé une fois, même s'il y a longtemps je m'en souviens très bien. Sa cousine Tanya a été adoptée par les Denali lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et depuis qu'elle avait intégré la famille Cullen, elle était raide dingue d'Edward. Ces deux semaines ici allaient être électriques. Moi jalouse ? Non ! Juste un peu. Je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une pimbêche. Carlisle revenu avec sa famille. Son frère, Eléazar et sa femme, Carmen menaient la danse. Ils furent suivis de trois blondes. Surement Irina, Kate et Tanya. Edward m'avait dit que sa cousine qui était amoureuse de lui était d'un blond vénitien. Je les regardais plus attentivement. Une avait de magnifiques cheveux blond platine arrivant à ses omoplates, la deuxième avait des cheveux blond platine comme la première mais lui arrivant aux épaules et bouclés et la dernière d'un blond vénitien, presque surnaturel, étaient relevées en un chignon.

Edward se leva pour leur souhaiter de bonne fête. Je le rejoignis, l'accrochant par sa chemise au niveau de ses reins. Tanya me regardait de haut en bas, un air dégoûté Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'entendre... Mais alors pas du tout ! Tanya me détestait. Sans qu'on se connaisse, c'est fou non . Edward m'avait dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas parce qu'elle était jalouse de l'amitié qui nous liais, Edward et moi.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward et le prit dans ses bras. Je n'eu pas le choix que de lâcher prise. La tête de Tanya s'était réfugiée dans le cou d'Edward, lui déposant des baisers.

**- Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward. Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle qui me fit encore plus rager. **  
**- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Avait dit Edward en la séparant de lui.**

J'eus des sourires chaleureux des autres membres de la famille. Kate et Irina étaient même très gentilles. Contrairement à leur soeur adoptive, elles m'adoraient déjà. Elles avaient déjà prévu des sorties shopping avec Alice et Rose. J'y étais invité bien entendue.

Dans le baby-phone, j'entendis mon fils râler. J'avais enfin une excuse pour m'éclipser. Esmée voulu y aller mais je l'en empêchais en lui disant de rester tranquille et d'accueillir ses invités. Edward me suivait des yeux. Je crois même qu'il voulut me suivre mais sa cousine lui demanda de rester. Je grinçais des dents quand elle s'assit sur les genoux de mon copain. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'était qu'il la laissait faire. Il ne l'avait pas stoppé ni rien.

Le regard brûlant d'Edward était toujours fixé sur mon dos jusqu'à ce que je passe le petit mur pour aller chercher mon fils. J'ouvris la porte pour voir mon fils rire aux éclats. En le voyant rire et le voir heureux me rendit sereine. Ma colère d'il y a quelques minutes fut apaisé. Même si en moi j'étais toujours en colère contre son père et sa cousine mais je sus mettre cette colère soudaine de côté pour m'occuper de mon fils.  
Anthony me faisait de grand sourire en me tendant ses mains afin que je le prenne.

**- Ce n'est pas très agréable tout ça.**

Je le mis sur sa table à changer et le changeai. Je n'étais pas pressée. Je le changeais même très lentement. Je n'avais aucune envie que la nouvelle chérie d'Edward prenne mon fils ou encore le voir. Je sais que ma réaction est un peu excessive mais j'avais mes droits. Je ne voulais pas que mon bébé aille dans ses bras mais je sais que pour ne pas avoir les foudres de la blonde, je devrais faire comme si il n'y avait rien. Comme si toute se passait bien et que tout le monde était heureux et s'entendait bien. Je regardais mon fils jouer avec mon collier. Son air sérieux me fit sourire. Ses cheveux étaient redevenu comme tout à l'heure, en pétard. Je le pris dans mes bras et partis rejoindre les autres. Tanya était toujours sur les genoux d'Edward. Je regardais l'heure sur l'horloge. J'étais restée une demi-heure à l'étage. Ils se demandaient surement ce que je faisais. La cousine d'Edward se leva de ses genoux pour se mettre à côté de lui, extrêmement collé à lui. Elle veut jouer à ça ? On va jouer !

Anthony mit sa tête sur mon épaule. Une fois la dernière marche descendue, une horde de personne s'était groupé autour de moi. Il y avait les deux soeurs et les parents Dé fils n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il ignorait tous les sourires, les grimaces et surtout les compliments disant qu'il était vraiment très beau. Une fois la foule partie, je me cherchais une place. J'ignorais complètement Edward quand celui-ci m'indiqua ses genoux. Je partis m'assoir près d'Alice et se mit sur son copain afin que j'ai de la place avec Anthony.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je relevais les yeux vers me posai des questions silencieuse avec ses sourcils. J'ignorais. J'étais très jalouse. Dans mes ancienne relation, on me l'avait souvent dis. Même avec Edward lorsque nous étions encore amis. Encore meilleurs amis.  
Carmen s'était accroupie devant moi pour pouvoir jouer avec Anthony.

**- Il a quel âge ? Me demanda-t-elle en faisant rire Anthony.**  
**- Il vient d'avoir six mois.**  
**- C'est un beau bébé.**

Tout le monde parlait entre Edward qui restait seul dans son coin. La question qui suivit me surpris. Auparavant, les gens s'en doutaient.

**- Edward est le père ? **  
**- Oui. Murmurais-je.**

Esmée se belle-mère, qui ne savait en rien que j'étais devenue récemment sa belle-fille, indiqua la salle à manger.

**- Je vous invite à venir vous installez à table. Dit-elle avec ce ton qu'elle avait toujours eu: Un ton doux.**

Emmett et Edward se sont levés comme une seule et unique personne. Je les connaissais par coeur. D'après maman, Emmett avait toujours été 'il était petit il voulait goûter à contre, Edward mangeait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ou bien quand il voulait faire des compétitions avec jure sur dieu que ces deux là nous en ont fais voir ! Ils nous en font voir encore de toute les couleurs et de toute les sortes ! Quand Edward dort chez moi, je suis obligé de prendre tout en deux fois. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire que plus ils mangent, moins ils grossisent. Ils peuvent manger un McDonald's puis aller se goinfrer de Pop corn au cinéma, ils ne prendront rien du tout ! J'aurais bien voulu avoir ça moi ! Alice et moi, on mange, on grossit. Surtout que nous, y compris Rosalie, on est accro aux tablettes de chocolat ou encore aux glaces Ben & Jerry. Ce que je préférais c'étais d'être dans mon canapé, blotie contre Edward avec un pot de glace devant un film à l'eau de rose. Le dernier film qu'on avait visioné était Cher John avec Channing Tatum qui, je dois bien l'avoué, est à tombé par terre ! Sauf que ça ne datait que d'une semaine et il y a une semaine il faisait vraiment très froid donc à la place de mon amour de crème glaçé, j'avais opté pour un chocolat pour nous réchauffer...Nous avions...fais un peu de sport...de chambre.  
À cette simple pensée, mon corps s'alluma. Le sang me monta aux joues pendant que la chaleur de la pièce augmentait.

La famille s'installa autour de la table magnifiquement décorée. Je mis Anthony dans sa chaise et l'approchai de la table. Je m'installai sur la chaise juxtaposé à la chaise de mon fils et celle de l'homme dont je m'étais entiché. Edward me regarda et me fit son sourire en coin. J'avais beau lui en vouloir énormément, ce simple sourire me faisait oublier mes problèmes d' hocha de la tête.

**- Non, je n'ai pas oublié notre accord. Tu veux vraiment leur dire maintenant ? Quelqu'un peut très bien s'étouffer avec un morceau de brocolis. Chuchotais-je pour que lui seul l'entende.**  
**- Si on ne leur dit pas maintenant, tu vas continuer à me faire la tête parce que ma cousine va me coller alors que si on leur dit maintenant, je pourrais profiter de toi sans devoir me me laissera peut-être -t-il lui aussi, penché vers moi.**  
**- Pas de cachoterie les jeunes ! De quoi vous parlez ? Nous réprimanda faussement Esmée.**

Je fusillais Edward des yeux et celui-ci se mit à rire. J'en connais un qui n'allait pas aimer la allait moins rire, beaucoup moins rire. Il ne se décida pas à parler, je décidai donc de le faire.

**- De rien d'important. Je lui disais que son cadeau allait lui plaire.N'est-ce pas,Cullen ? Dis-je en souriant mais en lui donnant un coup de coude. Celui-ci se retourna pour me faire un faux sourire. **  
**- On ne parlait pas de ça, Swan ! Son regard m'avouait qu'il allait le faire, maintenant.**  
**- Ne fais pas le malin, Cullen. C'est de ça qu'on parlait ! Dis-je, mes dents serrées.**  
**- Non ! **  
**- Si ! **  
**- Non !**  
**- Cullen ! Grognais-je après en avoir eu assez de ce petit jeu dans lequel, comme une gourde, je suis tombé.**  
**- Swan ! Siffla celui-ci en réponse.**  
**- Stop ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! De quoi parlez-vous ? S'écria Esmée.**

Voilà dans quel pétrin nous nous étions mis. Edward voulait le dire mais ne voulait pas leur dire lui. Par conséquent, je devais leur dire mais j'avais peur. Vous savez cette petite boule dans le ventre et dans la gorge qui fait que vous n'avez pas du tout envie d'avoir tout l'attention sur vous. À présent, nous avions toute l'attention de la famille sur nous. Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un amant têtu et borné ! On devait le faire. Maintenant !

* * *

** Comment allez-vous ?**

**Bref ! Comment vous le trouvez ? Bien, non ?**

**Plutôt garce la Tanya !**

**Dîtes-moi tout !**

**A dans un mois.**


End file.
